The Major Disasters
by Aki-Shi-Kitsune's
Summary: What happens when The gang lives together, but then something happens and they all have to return to the feudal era? Well, imagine no longer, let this story tell you all of their adventures, that happen once again! KougaXOC and SesshyXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Major Disasters

Chapter 1:

Disclaim we must:We do not own InuYasha. So you can't sue us sticks out tongues Nananana-booboo! _ahem _ well, anyhoo, onto the story of all humor.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

InuYasha and the lot of 'em

"INUYASHA! WHY AM I THE ONE DOING LAUNDRY! I DID LAUNDRY FOR THE LAST THREE WEEKS!" Kagome yelled as InuYasha ran out from the bathroom, with a tooth brush in his mouth, and just a pair of pajama pants on.

"Mecause I'm 'oing a mot ob wowk at-wowk, an' i meed tis stubb bo' de bwack-tie pawty." InuYasha said as Kagome yanked the tooth brush out of his mouth. He grimaced, spat the tooth paste in his mouth, into the sink and gargled, when he was done he turned back to Kagome.

"Re-phrase it." She said in annoyance. InuYasha sighed.

"Because I'm doing a lot of work at my-work, and I need this stuff clean for the black-tie party." InuYasha said as Kagome threw the toothbrush in the sink.

"Fine, but you get laundry for the next three weeks after this." Kagome growled as Miroku came out of his room.

"Thank-you for doing the laundry again, dear Kagome." Miroku said as Kagome nearly growled at him.

"Welcome." She said as she maintained control of her annoyance, putting on a fake, inquisitive smile she looked at Miroku happily. "Where's Sango?" She asked.

"IN HERE! AH!" Sango's voice practically screamed as Kagome ran into the living room. Sango was sitting with her stomach draped across a foot stool and one girl with dark hair sitting on her bum and another small Kitsune sitting on her back.

"We were just playing a game." Rin said innocently.

"Rin, get off of Sango." Sesshomaru's voice said behind Kagome who squeaked in surprise. Holding her arms in front of her she looked at him in major surprise.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Kagome screamed.

"From my father InuTaisho who married my mother and then they-" Sesshoumaru began.

"LALALALALALALA! I'M NOT HEARING THIS LALALALALALA!" Kagome said plugging her ears as Sesshomaru smirked triumphantly.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KIT!" Kouga's voice screamed from upstairs.

"Why the hell woulld I know!" InuYasha's voice screamed.

"I WASN'T GENERALLY ASKING YOU!" Kouga yelled back.

"It's to early for this. SHUT UP!" A girl's drowsy voice said as she shoved Kouga's head into the wall and walked by Miroku, but punching InuYasha into the ground on her way to the bathroom.

"Why is it that every morning I hear my name, then a fight, then several crashes and-wait for it-yup, the sound of a toilet flushing." Another girl asked as she came down the stairs and sat on the second to last one. The violent girl came out yawning.

"Maybe because you lock yourself in your room, making Kouga get antsy, which makes him want to murder something, which makes InuYasha antsy, which puts them into a fight, which in turn wakes me up, pisses me off and makes me 'dispose' of them temporarily, and then lets me find my way to the bathroom. Then you come out." The girl said. Her short black hair was down and covering her left eye as she begn chanting of the line of events, losing everyone but the other girl whom she was talking to.

"True enough." The other girl, apparently named Kit, said as she got up and stretched. "My turn." She added as she went into the bathroom. The girl with black hair was watching the other boys intently with her red eyes. She stood about the size of Sesshoumaru (which successfully creeped everyone in the house out) and she was obviously prone to using brute force.

"Your imbeciles. I'm going to bed, and if I hear...one...more..SOUND...so help me that not even Kami himself will be able to save you." The girl said.

"Yes ma'am Aki ma'am!" Miroku said.

"Good boys." She added as she walked upstairs to her room. Kit came out of the bathroom and dodged a flying vase.

"Who threw it?" She asked in annoyance as Kouga, Miroku and InuYasha all pointed downstairs. "Kero?" She asked as they all nodded. "KERO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing all dog/wolf demons, discluding herself, to cover their ears.

"Yes?" A small boy that looked very much like her asked. She smiled sweetly, walking up to him with the vase behind her back and then smashed it over his head.

"STOP. Throwing breakables." Kit said as she walked to her room to change for work.

"SHUT UP!" Aki's voice screamed from her room.

"Wow, sometimes, I wonder if we'd have been better off NOT inviting these three to stay with us." InuYasha said as he looked at an unconcious Kero.

"WHAT BROKE THIS TIME!" Kagome's voice screamed from the living room. All the boys looked at each other, noticing that it was her favorite vase.

"NOTHING!" They yelled in unison.

"Run for it." Miroku whispered as they all made mad dashes for their rooms.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_One hour later._

"KIT! GITCH YOUR ASS MOVIN'!" Kouga yelled up the stairs as Kit came ruunning down stairs, she was brushing her red-shoulder length hair out and had a ponytail in her mouth as she mumbled incoherent nonsense.

"Shut up, not a word, I don't wanna hear it and good morning." Kit said as she threw the brush in the bathroom as she walked by it.

"You've got your clothes you want washed in your room, right Kit?" Kagome asked as Kit was pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"On my bed. I'll do the laundry in the hamper. Bye Kagome, tell Kero to stay outta trouble or I'll brand his ass like the ass he is." Kit said as she grabbed her bag bye the door. Kouga grabbed her wrist as she was about to say something else.

"Oh! your lunch." Kagome almost ran into the kitchen and back as she threw Kit her lunch. Kit missed but thankfully, nothing along the lines of eggs was in there. She picked it up and was dragged to the car by Kouga as InuYasha pulled out of the drive way. Kit was laughing as she sat between Sesshoumaru and Kouga, tightening her seatbelt, with InuYasha driving and Miroku riding shot gun.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Five hours later_

"Kero, butt, down here. Now." Kagome said as she shoved a basket of laundry with her foot, carrying another in her hands and waiting for Kero to get over to get the other two baskets.

"Ya, sis?" Kero asked. His eyes were pastel blue, the same color as Kit's although Kit's had dimmed since her trip back from the feudal era two months ago. He had short blonde hair unlike Kit's hair which was fire-red, they both had a silver star on their forehead which they had to conceal with concealer (A/N: Of all things).

"Get those baskets and help me with the laundry." Kagome added as Kero got the baskets of colored laundry.

"AH! RIN WHERE'D YOU GO! SHIPPO! C'MON GUYS!" Sango yelled. Kagome sighed as Kero laughed. When Kagome and Kero had (SUCCESSFULLY!) gotten the clothes down the steps to the basement, Kagome had Kero put the white clothes together in one washer and the colors in the other washer. (A/N: Yes, they have two washers and two dryers,...I don't want their electricity bill!) Kagome got the laundry soap and put the correct amounts in. Kero picked up a blood red bra that his sister owned and put it in one of the washers. Kagome set the timer and put the baskets next to the tables as she towed Kero back up the stairs with her. To bad Kero couldn't remember which washer had which clothes.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_After the other's work._

"Welcome H-" Kagome began.

"Shut up." Kit said as she rubbed her temples. Kagome's mouth shut right away as Kit took her shoes off, and hung her jacket up as she walked into the study.

"What's-" Kagome began again. Kit opened the study door, and hung a sign on it before slamming it shut again. _'Leave now, don't enter, and I won't have to murder someone.'_ was what the sign said. "Um, What happened today?" Kagome asked as the boys came in and took their shoes and jackets off.

"Bad day at work. VERY bad day." InuYasha informed.

"Why, what happened?" Kagome asked as she looked at the study door nervously.

"We lost a deal, the company had an important deal with the SPCA to advertise and collect donations, well, aparently they didn't find her drawings to be 'Up to standard' and they went with the Tantrum company to advertise their business." Kouga replied.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Kit screamed from the study. Kouga sighed in frustration and decided that if he couldn't calm her down, everyone would be getting killed tonight. Well, aside from Aki atleast.

"Is Aki up yet?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded her head 'no' and Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'll be right back." He added as he walked up the stairs.

"OH! LAUNDRY!" Kagome practically screamed as she ran to the basement and got the clothes out of the washer. '_Oh...crap.'_ She said as she pulled the 'whites' out of the washer.

"Hey Kagome, want some help?" InuYasha asked.

"Umm, no! No, that's okay, you had a long day I'm sure, just go relax! I got everything down here! Besides, I want alone time to!" Kagome said as she nervously pushed InuYasha back up the stairs.

"Uh, ok." He said as he walked up the stairs and Kagome closed the door.

"KERO MINARAWA!" Kagome yelled as Kero nervoulsy opened the door. Kagome was downstairs putting the colors in one of the dryers.

"Ya sis?" Kero asked nervously.

"What was the LAST thing you put in one of the washers?" Kagome asked as she continued putting the colors in the dryer.

"Um, Kit's blood red bra, why?" Kero said.

"which washer did you put it in?" Kagome asked.

"I think I put it in the right one, why?" Kero asked.

"Because, that was the WHITES Kero!" Kagome yelled as she opened the lid and Kero looked in.

"Oh...shit." Kero said as Kagome started putting the 'whites' in the dryer.

"Sooo, guess what you're doing tonight?" Kagome said.

"Ummm, begging for you mercy and then hiding in my room until the others have left?" Kero asked nervously.

"No, your going to go upstairs and tell your sister the 'great news!' that her bra has turned the whole houses 'whites' into 'pinks'." Kagome said as Kero hung his head.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Shit is right Kero, now March!"Kagome snapped as Kero walked up the stairs hesitantly.

"Uhhh, good news and uh, bad news guys." Kero said nervoulsy to everyone in the living room.

"Good news first." Sango said over the paper, finally, she had gotten Shippo and Rin so tired that they were taking naps, to bad Rin and Shippo's heads were on her lap though.

"Okay, um well, good news is-you won't be killing me anytime soon since I still have a future to grow into and um bad news is-ifyouhadanywhiteclothestodaythey'renowpink. Buh-bye." Kero said as he went to run out of the room, Miroku grabbed Kero's collar and pulled him onto the arm of the couch.

"Slower, Speedy." Miroku said as Kero took a deep breath.

"Well uh, I said that um, if you had any whites today, they're now officially, um, pink!" Kero yelled as he ran away. Miroku sat stunned.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Miroku screamed, waking up Shippo and Rin and causing Sango to throw the newspaper at him.

"Jerk! They were sleeping!" She yelled as she went to go after Rin. Shippo was on her shoulder and Kilala was sleeping under the couch.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Sesshy-boy_

Sesshoumaru was walking up the stairs to go get Aki up. She always slept late-well at least until they got home from work. He opened her door, walked in and slammed it behind him. Aki jumped, but she didn't wake. He stared at her calm face for a minute then walked over and pulled her out of her bed, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her downstairs, by then Kero had ran to his room and was hiding, thus causing Sesshoumaru and Aki to have no clue what was going on. When he got to the living room he threw her onto the couch causing her to shoot up into a sitting position, wide awake with her fist connected to Sesshoumaru's rock-hard abdomen.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT DAMMITT!" Aki yelled as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her hand to her chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't have punched me then?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I was asleep. Shove it up your-" Aki began before Sesshoumaru shoved a bagel in her mouth.

"Ah, peace and quiet. Much better." He added as Aki growled, bit the bagel and began chewing it.

"Jerk." She mumbled as she took another bite.

"Thank you." He said sarcastically as Aki crossed her eyes and pulled her nose up with her finger as she stuck her tongue out. "Oh, very mature and lovely." Sesshoumaru said.

"Mucho Gracias Senior." Aki replied as she hopped off the couch. "Whoa, dizzy." She added as she shook her head and walked to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru followed as Aki got a traveling mug and put coffee in it. "Cream, LOTS OF SUGAR, and stir." Aki muttered as she stirred the concoction. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in annoyance at the amount of sugar he smelled.

"How can you eat that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"MANY MANY years of practice my dear Sesshy." Aki said dodging a spoon with a light laugh. "Speaking of which, you could use some practice with aim." Aki said as she walked behind Sesshoumaru. She stopped behind him, grabbed his nose, opened his mouth and poured a mouthful of coffee into his mouth, closed it and made him swallow, then, doing the most obvious thing in the world, RAN LIKE HELL!

"AKI!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"HAHA! CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE BODYGUARD CHICK!" Aki screamed as she shut her door, she leaned againt it breathing heavily from all the steps (A/N: Give her points, she just ran up about 100 steps without a break, be surprised she didn't just collapse.)

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Kouga_

"Can I come in?" Kouga asked peeking his head in the door and closing it quickly as a paperweight flew at the door. "I'll jut take that as a yes." He added as he went into the room.

"Get out." Kit snapped as she took some papers and was about to shred them. Kouga grabed them out of her hand and looked at them.

"Why are you trying to shred your drawings?" Kouga asked.

"Because they're not good enough. They never are. Have you seen any customers?" Kit asked.

"Kit, you've got two full time customers." Kouga said.

"THAT I'M PRACTICALLY RELATED TO!" Kit yelled back. Kouga turned the shredder off (good thing he had come in when he did, she hadn't gotten any of the papers before he came in) He put it away and then pushed Kit into a chair.

"Kit, you've got excellent skills. You could easily get a job at another advertisement agency, but you chose ours. Why is that?" Kouga asked. Kit looked away from him.

"Because everyone else was good enough to make it without me, you guys were desperate." Kit replied snappily. Kouga laughed.

"No, you know as well as I that you wanted to spend time with us. You want to help us and we want to help you. Remember Kit, we're all in this together, one way or another." Kouga said as he got up. Kit had a tint of a blush on her cheeks but she refused to let Kouga see it.

"Okay, so if I say you were right, what would you do?" Kit asked.

"Agree." Kouga stated.

"If I said you were wrong?" Kit asked again.

"Disagree." Kouga answered simply.

"Pfft, figures." Kit said.

"Kit, this isn't just about work. What's wrong?" Kouga asked. Kit looked away from him again.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"It's not nothing, I can tell. What's wrong?"

"NOTHING! LEAVE IT AT THAT!" Kit retorted as she got up quickly and walked over to the window seat. She sat on the seat and leaned her head against the window, a light drizzle had begun and Kit sighed, closing her eyes and waiting for the soft click that would tell her that Kouga had gone. But it never came, instead, soft steps came over to stand next to her, almost as soft as a Wolf's when it's hunting.

"Kit, you can tell me. I'm here for you. I promise. But, if you don't want to talk to me, I'll understand." Kouga said. He turned around but Kit grabbed his sleeve.

"I'm sorry Kouga, it-it's really not your fault, it's just, I miss my home." Kit said in a whisper.

"We can fix that. Do you wanna go visit your family in the Northern territories?" Kouga asked.

"You mean, you would honestly come with me, to see my family!" She asked as her eyes started to get bright. Kouga was taken aback for a second but he smiled in return.

"Of course I would." Kouga said as Kit wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Kouga!" Kit said happily. Kouga blushed but returned the hug.

"Tomorrow morning we can go, we have off for the summer, remember?" Kouga said. The whole family had put in for two months of vacation, and thankfully, had recieved it. The Kanine advertisement company was going to be shut down for those two months and they had agreed that all would go on a one week to one month long vacation.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Later

"Heh, well, I'm glad I had back-up clothes." Kit said as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress that reached the top of her knees and it had a black ribbon that tied into a bow at the middle, it unintentionally showed her curves and complimenting her hair and eyes, a black tie was around her neck, but somehow, it managed to go with her outfit.

"Ya, lucky you." Kouga grumbled. He was wearing a brown suit with a black tie and a (sadly) pink shirt under the jacket.

"Well, I dunno, pink actually looks kinda nice on you guys." Kit said as she walked to the door and slipped her shoes on, InuYasha came down in a red suit with a black tie and a pink shirt grumbling about the pink.

Sesshoumaru, sadly, had a white suit and a pink shirt, which was tweaking him off a bit. Miroku had a purple suit on with a pink shirt. Sango was going to the party as Miroku's escort, she was wearing a long black dress down to her ankles, the top was dressed up like a tanks top and she had a choker on with a charm that resembled Kilala's face.

Aki was dressed in black with a red tank top on over a black long sleeved shirt. She had her hair in barettes to stay out of her eyes and a pair of black shades obstructed her eyes from the public, her lips were dressed in a deep red that seemed to create a lust in the men of the public she was supposed to protect her 'boss' from. Her pants were loose enough for her to move in and she still intimidated most of the people in the room, although by now, Kit was used to her 'adoptive sister'.

Kagome was dressed in a dark green dress that reached the middle of her shins, a white tie was in the middle and she had a black choker on as well. Kero had gotten dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt (heh, he had reserves) and a black bow. Rin had gotten dressed into a kimono and Kit had worked Rin's hair into a small bun, leaving her bangs down.

Rin and Sesshoumaru were going as escorts, Kagome and InuYasha were going as escorts, Miroku and Sango were each others escorts, Kit and Kero were going as each others escorts, and poor Kouga, all alone with no escort, well unless you want to count the one he was picking up on the way to the party, then ya, Saiyuki was his escort.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Author's Notes:_

_Kit: YES! MUAHAHAHA! We have finally gotten an InuYasha fic up! BOO-YAH! EAT THAT YOU OVERLY OBBSESSED INU-FANS WHO THOUGHT WE DIDN'T HAVE IT IN US! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! _**cough**

_Aki: Don't mind her. let's get this straight, the Aki in the story, has black chin length hair, red eyes, lush lips, and she's a total tomboy. _

_Kit: Aki in the story is about the size of Sesshourmaru as well. Kit in the story has shoulder length straight red hair, her eyes are pastel blue, but their really bright-almost neon- when she's happy or what not. She's about the size of Kouga, maybe a tad bit shorter._

_Aki: Kero has short bright blonde hair with pastel blue eyes, but they are always that shade. He stand to about Kit's shoulder and is her younger brother-he's only 13 also- He's helpful around the house and he's also homeschooled by everyone, Kit teaches him Art, Aki teaches him Gym._

_Kit: Kouga teaches him Math, Sesshoumaru teaches him Science, Sango teaches him ELA, Miroku teaches him Social Studies, and InuYasha (surprisingly) teaches him Library, Compass, and Music, while Kagome teaches him Health. That's what they all teach for ll the kids, including Shippo and Rin, just so we're clear here._

_Aki: Please review! 2-3 more reviews needed for the next update._

_Kit and Aki: We'll catch ya later-in the mean time, let the review button have it! hammer and hammer and hammer away at it, but remember to put in some constructive criticism in the box that shows up. _

_**CATCH YA'LL LATA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Major Disasters

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does! Man! I wish I was related to her! That would sweet!

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ On the way to the Party_

Aki was driving, even her driving was better then InuYasha's, not by much though. It was basically a tie. Sesshoumaru was sitting next to her in the front seat with his seat belt on tight, Rin was in a booster seat between Kagome and InuYasha, while Kagome and InuYasha were sitting on either side of Rin. Rin was being good and looking out the windsheild. Miroku, Sango, Kit, Kero, and Kouga were in the other car. Miroku was driving that one, seeing as he was probably the safest driver, and a lot less prone to road rage. On they way there Miroku had stopped and gotten Koga's escort, Saiyuki, when they got there they had found out that Kouga's escort was sick and she couldn't go.

"We're here." Aki pulled into the parking lot and saw a parking spot. She drove into it almost causing an accident. InuYasha clung to the handle above the door for dear life and Kagome was holding onto the other handle. Rin was laughing. Sesshoumaru was unphased. He had know that she was going to do that when he saw the parking spot. "Alright, everyone out!" Aki said. Kagome helped Rin out of her booster seat. Kagome then got out of the door that InuYasha was holding open for her. InuYasha escorted Kagome inside. Aki walked in front of them she was going under cover for the night as a guest of high honor, luckily she didn't have to go to the stand. They saw Miroku, Sango, and Kouga walking towards them.

"Damn, woman! How'd you learn to drive like that!" Kouga asked. Aki looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Practice. Man, I left my sugar-filled coffee in the car, be right back." Aki said and she ran to the car. She grabbed her mug and ran back. "Oh yeah where's your escort wolf-boy?" Aki asked.

"Hey! I resent that!" Kit piped in. She was a half wolf demon.

"She was sick so she couldn't come." Kouga replied. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Aki rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Kouga, I'm so sorry that Saiyuki couldn't come." Kagome said.

"It's alright, I get to spend all my time with my friends now." Kouga said. Aki had disappeared. She had already gone inside to stay in the shadows and watch the dance floor.

"We might want to get going." InuYasha said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Aki, just left without us." InuYasha pointed out. "That's not a good thing." InuYasha added.

"How do you expect us to walk fast in these things!" Sango asked. She was wearing four inch heels, Kagome was also wearing four inch heels. Aki was lucky she wasn't wearing heels at all. Kit was wearing two inch heels. She was lucky but not as lucky as Aki. Rin was wearing Mary Janes. They were black. They walked as fast as they could into the room where Aki was. Everyone noticed her. She was the tallest girl there. You could never loose Aki in here, well, at least until she sat down, or went into the dhadows and she set her mind to disappearing. Kit was with her brother who hadn't dare say a word since the bad news about their clothes. It was like he had gone mute. No one minded though, it relieved their ears from the horrifying chatty Kero-who often came out in social events and after mass amounts of caffiene and/or sugar. Aki was the tallest women and Sesshoumaru was the tallest man they stood out like sore thumbs-which happened to suck for them.

"Where's Aki? I thought she said that she was going to stay with us?" Kit said.

"Aki is Aki." Miroku said. "She says one thing and then does another." Everyone nodded in agreement, enough events had happened that way.

"Now, time to find our seats. Then we can dance!" Sango said. The boys looked at each other.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kit and Kero were looking at Sango funny too. "No one said anything about dancing." Rin smiled.

"Don't you want to dance?" She asked. Sesshoumaru sighed. Rin was looking at him with the face that he could resist.

"Fine." He said in defeat. Rin smiled and lead Sesshoumaru to their table. Aki was already there. She was making herself comfy.

"There you are!" Sango said. Aki didn't bother looking at her. She was looking at something else. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing that you need to know about." Aki set down her mug and walked away.

"Hmm. She's not here just because of the food now is she?" Kagome asked. It made everyone but Sesshoumaru smile. Sesshoumaru was following Aki with his eyes. He watched move toward a man with people all around him. Sesshoumaru recognized him at once.

"InuYasha, Kouga, who's that?" Sesshoumaru asked. InuYasha and Kouga looked.

"What the hell is he doing here?" InuYasha growled.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kagome and Sango asked. Kit growled, the back of her neck was getting bristly and Kouga had to calm her down some to avoid her bearing her fangs and her eyes changing. Kero looked at his sister with a confused look on his face.

"It's the leader of the Italian Mob." Kouga said. Sango and Kagome gasped. Rin was just looking confused. She shrugged and walked up to Kero.

"Want to dance?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Kero lead Rin out onto the dance floor. Sesshoumaru was still looking at Aki. He was listening to what they were saying. Aki had taken her glasses off and was chatting with the man, she was smiling slyly, and had her eyes down in half-lids to look more mysterious. A smirk played across her mouth as she set the boss up for a trap.

"Interesting." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"What's so interesting? What the hell is Aki doing so close to him!" Kit growled as Kouga reassured her once again, trying to get her attention to calm her down. Not working so well. Kit was so close to a fit of rage, it wasn't even funny anymore.

"I'm assuming she's undercover." Sesshoumaru said. Kit looked at him as she closed her to calm down. While Sesshoumaru was telling her this he noticed that her left eye and brow twitched in annoyance and rage. "She's trying to find out about his next operation." Sesshoumaru walked down to Aki.

"Kagome, would you, uh,...like to dance?" InuYasha asked. Kagome smiled.

"Yes!" InuYasha took Kagome's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"I guess, it's just you and me Kouga." Kit said, having finally settled down, knowing that Sesshoumaru was going to stick near her 'sister' to assure her safety. "Might as well take me to dance." Kouga took her hand and lead her to the floor. Kit put her hand on his shoulder, and held one of his hands with the other, Kouga laid one of his hands on her waist and was holding hands with the other one. They started to dance. Sesshoumaru walked up behind Aki.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Aki jumped.

"What the-?" She turned around to face Sesshoumaru. "None of your business!" Aki growled.

"You're my friend and what you do is my business." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru couldn't see her eyes through her glasses, she had placed them back on during her conversation with the boss, so he took them off again.

"Give them back!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru held them just out of her reach. Aki suddenly stepped on Sesshoumaru's toes. Sesshoumaru didn't really notice. She grabbed her glasses from him and put them back on. She glared at him and then walked back to the table '_Jerk.'_ Aki thought. '_At this rate he's going to get me caught!'_ She saw Sesshoumaru coming at her from the crowd. He was easy to see because of his white suit. She walked the other way just to avoid him. She hid behind a pillar. Aki hoped Sesshoumaru hadn't seen her walk behind here. Then she remember that even though he lived in modern day he could still sniff her out. '_Can I ever get a break!'_ Aki sighed and stood up. She leaned against the pillar with her eyes closed. She knew Sesshoumaru was coming.

"Dance with me." He said, holding out his hand invitingly. Aki's eyes shot open in surprise. Sesshoumaru was staring into hers through her glasses.

"Huh!" She asked. She only said 'huh' when she was really surprised.

"I said 'Dance with me' I won't repeat my self another time." Sesshoumaru held out his hand. Aki refused to blush but she took it anyways. Sesshoumaru lead her out to the dance floor. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango had all went back to thier table and were looking for Sesshoumaru and Aki. Kero and Rin were at the table with food while Kit and Kouga were still dancing but they had seen them already. They had no clue where Aki and Sesshoumaru were.

"Where are they?" Miroku asked.

"There!" Sango pointed to them. They were in the middle of the dance floor. "I thought Aki didn't dance. And they're waltzing at that!" she said.

"InuYasha, do you smell puppy love?" Kagome asked. InuYasha smirked but nodded. Kagome smiled. "You know, we really shouldn't be spying, they'll find out and we'll all die." Kagome said. "Quick! To the food!" Kagome said.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ End of the Party -Two hours _

"Well, that was fun." Kagome said. Aki was already at the car. She said that she was going to start the car and bring it over. Miroku was doing the same with the other car. Rin was all tired out and so was Kero. They all got in the cars that had come in. InuYasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Aki were all in one car. Kit, Kouga, Kero, Miroku, and Sango were in the other. They sat in the spots they had when they had come here. Aki heard Rin's even breathing and turned onto a side street.

"Now, what I hear about 'puppy love' earlier?" Aki asked as she turned around. Kagome and InuYasha gulped. They really wished they didn't have Aki and Sesshoumaru in the car with them.

"Nothing! We were talking about Kit and Kouga!" Kagome said. Aki and Sesshoumaru could tell she was lying.

"Tell the truth or say bye bye to going home." Aki said. She usually never extended her claws but this time she did. Kagome and InuYasha were looking at her claws warily. "Ever." She added with a growl. Sesshoumaru was smirking at her spunk but eyeing the road carefully, just in case.

"Alright! Miroku, Sango, Kagome and myself were watching you two dance! Kagome made the remark!" InuYasha blurted out. Kagome glared at him. "Heh." He said. Kagome, Aki, and Sesshoumaru pissed off was not a good thing. Aki let out a low growl and retracted her claws.

"This isn't over." Sesshoumaru said. Aki drove home and got out of the car. She slammed her car door and Rin jerked.

"Aki! Don't wake Rin!" Kagome scolded. Aki had taken her glasses off when she got in the car. She glared at Kagome. Kagome gulped.

"Whatever. Don't. Come into my room. I have business to attend to, understood?" Aki growled, Kagome nodded as she walked to the house. Sesshoumaru followed and InuYasha jumped into a tree.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I ain't going in there! You're flippin' nuts!" InuYasha said. Kagome sighed.

"If you don't come Aki's just going to drag you in. And you'll just feel her claws a whole lot sooner." Kagome said. InuYasha gulped but jumped down anyways. He walked in behind Kagome. Aki and Sesshoumaru were no where to be seen. It was safe for now. Now continuing to remain the keyword, they still had Kit and Kouga to worry about, and remembering that wolf demons were just about, if not more, unrelentless, wasn't exactly a highlight of the evening. Kagome carried Rin upstairs and put her to bed.

"So what are we going to do about Aki and Sesshoumaru, not to mention Kit and Kouga when the confront us?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged as she walked down stairs.

"All we can really do is wait." Kagome said.

"Look at me I'm a flippin' dolphin!" InuYasha said suddenly. Kagome looked at him like was nuts.

"You've really been watch the kids movies too much. Lay off for about 15 years." Kagome said. InuYasha rolled his eyes. InuYasha slowly walked over to the movie case. "InuYasha..." Kagome warned. InuYasha sighed and walked to his room to change. Kagome did the same. After she was done she came out and Miroku walked in the door. Sango walked in behind him, followed by Kouga, Kit, and Kero.

"What happened? We saw Aki suddenly turn down a side street." Kit said.

"Don't ask!" Kagome warned.

"It was about your remark that you said, wasn't it?" Kouga asked. "We heard it two. You have to remember we're also demons."

"Yeah I did forget. And yes it was about the remark. They heard me two. I thought over all the noise they wouldn't I was wrong. Now they're both pissed." Kagome explained as Kouga and Kit's eyes twitched. "As apparently you are two." She added. Miroku, Sango, and Kero nodded in unison.

"We got major lecture all the way back here." Kero said.

"I'll take Aki, InuYasha, Kouga take Sesshoumaru. Miroku and Sango, you stay here. Knowing who we're dealing with upstairs is going to be a war zone." Kit produced a army helmet and put it on her head. "We're off to war!" Kouga and InuYasha looked at each other, Miroku and Sango looked at each other and Kero and Kagome looked at each other.

"That settles it!" Miroku said.

"What settles what?" Sango asked.

"The bet that me and InuYasha had going. It was too see how long it took for Kit to go crazy in this time AND house. Hand over the loot InuYasha." Miroku said. "I said it would be only three months or less and InuYasha said it was going to be three of more. Hand it over!" InuYasha sighed and went to his room to get the money. There was a big wad of it. Kit was glaring at both of them, they didn't really notice. Until they found a fist in each of their jaws that is.

"Jeez! How much did you bet on it!" Kagome asked.

"I bet $300, and Miroku bet $100. I was so sure it would take longer than 3 months. Oh well." InuYasha said. "In other words there's $400 dollars there." InuYasha said. Miroku started counting his money.

"Alright! To your stations!" Kit yelled. InuYasha, Kit, and Kero flinched. "Oh yeah, off to bed." Kit threw Kero over her shoulder and carried him to his room. When she got there she threw him in. Then she walked back up the stairs to her room, got changed, then walked to Aki's room. Aki and Kit shared the attic. There was a wall separating the room so Kit got one side and Aki got the other. Kit knocked on Aki's door. "Aki?" she asked.

"What!" Aki snapped. Kit could tell that Aki was-shall we say, ready to start and apocalypse against the others- mad.

"Uh,...can I come in?" Kit asked.

"No. Now go away before I make you." Aki growled. Kit came in anyway. Aki was looking out her window.

"Don't be mad at Kagome. She didn't mean for it to be insulting." Kit said softly, she sat on the bed with a small smile. "She's really really really, sorry. C'mon, let's go downstairs. I'll make you extra sugary coffee." Kit bribed.

"Fine! Using sugar to bribe me! You've gone low! I taught you well!" Aki said. She had changed and was now wearing black pajama pants and a light blue pajama/muscle top that said 100 Devil her hair was down and the right side was tucked behind her ear with the left side covering her eye. Kit had changed into a pair of red baggy pajama pants and a light red tank top she used for a pajama top that had actually shrunk in the wash last time it was in, making it hug just a little snug against her figure, she had her hair in a braid that wa sover her shoulder as they walked downstairs.

"How's it going with Sesshoumaru?" Kit asked as Aki went downstairs.

"He won't open his door. We've tried everything short of knocking it down." Kouga said.

"Sesshoumaru! Open the damn door!" InuYasha yelled.

"He's not in there." Aki said from the bottom of the other stairs. InuYasha, Kouga, and Kit looked at her. "Listen, there's no sounds of breathing coming from inside." Aki explained.

"Where would he go!" Kit asked as she twitched her ear to listen.

"I don't think he went in. Try the bathroom up here. He might be taking a shower or something. I can't believe you couldn't have figured that out!" Aki laughed holding her hand over her eyes and chuckling as she walked down the stairs.

"Sheesh! Maybe they are more alike than we thought." Kouga said.

"I heard that!" Aki yelled peevishly from the kitchen. The bathroom door opened and Sesshoumaru walked out. His hair was slightly wet and he was fully dressed in Pajama bottoms now.

"Damn!" InuYasha said. "She was right! I think we should listen to her." They all nodded and walked downstairs. Aki was in the kitchen waiting for Kit to make her coffee.

"Come on! Hurry up Kit! If you're going to bribe someone you have to carry through with the bribe!" Aki said. Kit smiled softly, used to Aki's abrupt responses, hey it was one of the reasons she admired her 'sister after all', and walked in. She made Aki her coffee and Aki walked out. She acted like nothing was wrong. Kit, InuYasha and Kouga were sitting on the couch, Aki was sitting in her arm chair with a leg drapped over the arm. Sesshoumaru was sitting on another chair with Kagome, Sango and Miroku sitting on the couch Sango had been sitting on earlier with Rin and Shippo. Aki grabbed a book on the near by table and looked at it. It was one she had already read.

"Aki, you've read all the books in the house." Kagome said.

"Damn! Looks like I'll have to go to the store." Aki grabbed her coat from the hook and put it on. Then she walked up stairs to get her wallet. She came down in sneakers. The were nikies with red and black stripes going down the sides. "Anyone comming?" Aki asked. No one moved. "Jeez! Be that way!" Aki opened the door and walked out.

"Uh...I don't think we should have let Aki go out alone." Miroku said. "I'll go!" Miroku dashed to the door, he and Sango had already changed, put his jacket on and ran after her.

"Three. Two. One." Sango said.

"Get away from me you perv!" Aki screamed.

"So predictable." Everyone laughed, except for Sesshoumaru who only smriked. Miroku walked back in the door.

"Maybe I won't go." He said rubbing his stomach which would by now have a sneaker imprint.

"I will." InuYasha put shoes on and took his jacket.

"So are we all packed and ready?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded. Sango and Miroku weren't going they were staying to watch the house. Kagome, and InuYasha were going to one place for two weeks and then somewhere else for another two weeks. Aki, Sesshoumaru, Kit, and Kouga were all going to the feudal era for a month. After that they all were going home. For the last two weeks of the vacation Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Aki were all going to be in the area not the same place though. They each were going to where they wanted. Rin was going to go with Sesshoumaru, Shippo was going with Kagome and InuYasha, and Kero was going with his sister, of course.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ One Hour Later_

Aki and InuYasha walked in the door. Aki had her arms filled with books. InuYasha also had his arms full of books.

"How much money did you spend?" Kagome asked.

"Not much, only one of my pay checks. Which means, Kit-could you go get the rest of the books in the car?" Aki asked calmly as Kit got up with a small stretch.

"You're coming with me you lazy bum." Kit said as she grabbed Kouga's collar, as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"You. Are. Helping. Me. Carry. Books." Kit stated announciating every word as they went to the car, each grabbed two arm loads of books as they went back into the house. "Aki, I do believe that even YOU are set with literary materiall for another couple months." Kit said calmly as she put the books in the library with Kouga following.

"How much are your pay checks?" Sango asked from the kitchen.

"Um,..let's see I get one every two weeks...I make...I'd have to say about $2,500. That's because I get all the hard jobs. Here I'll take those." Aki took the books InuYasha was carring and put them in the small room they used as a libary.

"Damn! Aki, why didn't you tell us how much you made before?" Miroku asked.

"You people never asked. Now I can read my book!" Aki grabbed a big book from the top of the pile and walked to her chair. "Kit, you're probably right, sooo, wanna help me break the books in?" Akiasked smiling as Kit picked out a fantasy book with a bright cover.

"Don't you know it!" Kit replied as she flopped into the chair Kouga had had earlier.

"Hey!" Kouga said indignantly as he lifted Kit out of his chair, after he sat back down, Kit simply sat on his lap, can't be helped when both love that chair to death.

"Oh InuYasha, Aki, are you guys all packed?" Kit asked as an after-thought.

"Yeah, I've been packed for a while!" Aki said.

"Yeah I finished this morning." InuYasha replied.

"Good, we leave at the crack of dawn." Kagome finished for Kit. "Aki, can you wake the kids? Nicely wake the kids?"

"I can..."

"Will you?"

"Fine!" Aki said. She looked at her watch. It said that it was almost 1:00 in the morning. "You guys go to bed, I'm used to being up for a while." Aki said. They all nodded and walked to their rooms, aside from Kit at least. She sat reading her book. When she was done her watch said 5:45. Aki got out of her chiar and streched, noticing Kit had drifted to sleep about two hours earlier, she draped a blanket over her as Kit wiggled her nose in her sleep. Then she went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate. Once again she made it very sweet. She poured so much sugar in it that it was settling on the bottom. It was over an inch high. "Mmm. Sugar!" She still had 10 minutes before she had to get everyone up.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Authors Notes _

_Aki: Well there you have it! The second chapter! YAY! _

_Kit: Don't ask. She had a breath mint thingy. Oh we should tell you their ages shouldn't we? Sesshy, Aki, Miroku, Kouga, and Kit are all 18. Kagome, InuYasha and Sango are 17, Kero is 13, Shippo is 5, and Rin is 9. There all done! _

_Aki: No! It was a spearmint peppermint thingy! _

_Kit: Same diff! _

_Aki: Is not! _

_Kit: I'm not going to argue nor am I going to let you have the last word in IS! _

_Aki: Whatever. I'm right and you know you're wrong! _

_Kit: Alright just so you know Aki wrote all of this chapter just like I wrote all of the other one. _

_Aki: Got any problems with it? _cracks knuckles

_Kit: Aki..._

_Aki: Huh?_

_Kit: Chill. _

_Aki: _Rolls eyes _Whatever. _

_Kit and Aki: We'll save this fight for later. Now click the beautiful little button and reveiw! _

_**LATER! Remember! REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Thanks fer stinking around so long minna-san (Everyone) we really appreciate the feedback. Keep it coming. Just so you know. Aki will be authoring the even numbered chaoters, and I kitsune will be authoring the odd numbered chapters. While I continue to wrack my brain for more writing creativity on my other fanfictions, enjoy! Arigato Minna-san! (Thank you Everyone)!**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Ten Minutes Later_

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" Aki yelled up the stairs as doors began opening and closing. Kit threw her balnket off and stood up in a fighting stance. Aki stood watching her as Kit got her barings. "You really gotta get used to being in the modern era." Aki said as she began walking up the steps. Kit followed tiredly.

"Hush you." Kit said as Aki stuck her tongue out and Kit went upstairs to her bedroom. Aki went and got the kids up, carrying Shippo into the kitchen as Kagome came down to make a quick breakfast.

"Okay! Where'd she go!" Kouga yelled as a door slammed in the attic.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET OUTTA HERE YOU HENTAI!" Kit's voice could be heard echoing through the house as Aki choked on her sugary cocoa laughing. Kouga came down blush with a red mark in the shaped of a lamp on the side of his face.

"It's not funny, it's embarrasing, and it hurts." Kouga said glaring at Aki who just kept laughing.

"Well, I'd say it's pretty damn funny." Aki replied as Kit came down slamming her luggage onto Kouga's foot.

"YEOUCH! Watch where you put that thing!" Kouga yelled holding his foot.

"Next time knock before entering! It's called manners!" Kit yelled into Kouga's face as Kouga began getting defensive.

"You slept down here last night! I thought that was where you were!" Kouga replied.

"YOU'RE STILL SUPPOSED TO KNOCK FIRST! APPARENTLY YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MANNERS!" Kit answered as InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Sango came downstairs. Kit turned around and marched out the door, grabbing her jacket and the keys to one of the cars.

"What are you doing!" Kouga yelled.

"GOING TO THE STORE! I'LL BE BACK IN FIFTEEN!" Kit replied, slamming the car door shut, all of the demons (and half) cringed at the sound as Kit drove out of the driveway. Luckily, she was the safest driver, EVEN in a foul mood.

"Um, should I be asking about that?" Sango asked as she poored herself some coffee.

"Not unless you wanna get snapped at." Aki replied as she finished her sugar-cocoa.

"We had an argument that's all." Kouga growled as he marched up the steps. Miroku gave a questioning look at Aki as Sango poored InuYasha and Sesshoumaru coffee.

"He walked into her room without knocking while she was changing." Aki supplied laughing slightly as Sesshoumaru and InuYasha choked on their coffee.

"Ya, that would've started an argument between them." Miroku said as he took a cup of coffee from Sango and Sango handed another cup of coffee to Kagome who was still half asleep. Aki went upstairs to get her bags when Kit returned and Kit went into the kitchen grumbling something about 'foul-mouthed employees at low-life convenience stores'

"KERO! Are you packed yet!" Kit yelled as she took a backpack from the closet.

"Yes!" Kero called down.

"Then bring your stuff and get down here!" Kit called back.

"Coming!" Kero replied.

"I don't wanna see more than one bag either!" Kit yelled remembering the last trip they had taken about a month ago.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Kero said after a small hesitation. Kit sighed and shook her head smiling at her brother.

"Feel better?" InuYasha asked as Kit looked up.

"Huh? Oh, ya. You know us Aries. Ever the hot-headed ones." Kit said referring to her Astrological sign.

"Heh, ya, I guess." InuYasha replied as he took a peek at the things Kit had gotten.

"What are-? Oh, those. Heh, ya, just a few small things." Kit said.

"A dagger, and-are those your Tsai's? Where did you find them?" InuYasha asked as Kit picked one of the tsais up.

"Nah, these are simple replicas, but they were made by a trusted friend of mine. She also made me one of my old outfits, but it's in my bag right now." Kit replied.

"Wow, their amazing replicas." InuYasha said marveling the craftsmanship.

"Well, I told you-she's a trusted friend." Kit said as she heard Kero coming down. She quickly took the dagger and tsais and placed them in the backpack as Kero came into the kitchen.

"What's up sis?" Kero asked as he gave her a hug. She returned the hug as Kouga came down rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, Kouga, I wanted to apologize for my rash behavior. Sorry I threw the lamp at you. I just...grabbed the nearest object and threw it." Kit said laughing nervously as Kouga waved his hands infront of his chest.

"No, you had every right to be mad at me. I was out of line, I should have knocked first." Kouga said as an awkward silence filled the room.

"So what are you guys gonna do first?" InuYasha asked, breaking the silence first.

"Well, Aki, Sesshoumaru and Rin are going to the western lands then the Southern lands. Kouga, Kero and I will be going to the Northern territories, then to the East and finally, to the middle, where we'll meet up with Aki, Sesshoumaru, and Rin." Kit explained. "We're gonna take pictures and write something like a journal. All for the hell of it." Kit added as she pulled out a camera with tons of film stashed in the backpack. As she put the camera in the backpack Kero sighed.

"You like pictures to much." Kero said.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Aki came up with the number of films we would take. And we have to use up ALL of them." Kit said laughing as Kouga and Kero sighed simultaneously.

"As long as you carry all of that I don't care what you bring." Sesshoumaru said as he came downstairs in loose tan pants and a white tank. Aki grumbled something about 'men dogs' and then smiled sweetly as Sesshoumaru looked at her menacingly. Aki had changed into a loose t-shirt with a pair of jeans that had belts crossing in front and behind. Rin was sitting on her back as she carried her down. Rin had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans with a 'Hello Kitty' yellow t-shirt on and her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs down. Kero had successfully gotten his sister to sit down as he sat on her lap. Sango had come into the room a couple minutes before and she was now sitting behind Kit putting the older girl's hair up in a tight braid that reached just above her shoulders.

"Of course I'll carry my stuff you moron." Aki replied as Sesshoumaru growled. Aki pointed to Rin and the growling ceased.

"That's a little cheap shot wouldn't you say?" Kit asked Aki as Kagome came downstairs with her big yellow pack. Kit looked at the backpack for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Ya, it is but who cares." Aki replied.

"What in the world is so funny?" Kagome asked.

"That bag is what, you sure you don't need a donkey to pull it along?" Kit asked as she tried to calm down.

"Shut up Kit. You know as well as I do that I used this everytime I went back in the feudal era." Kagome said stroking the backpack lovingly.

"True enough. But might I say that right now, you are SERIOUSLY scaring me?" Kit added as Kagome stopped stroking the pack and stuck her tongue out at Kit. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's shoulder dressed in his old clothes while Kagome was dressed in a longer red skirt, to about her knees, with a blue short sleeved shirt. Kero yawned and stood up.

"We should prolly leave now. I'M DRIVING!" Kit said as Aki tried to get the keys before the red-head. Aki growled but Kit kept the keys as Aki, Sesshoumaru, Kero, and Rin took their luggage out to the car. Kit gave Sango and Miroku good-bye hugs and a 'farewell' slap to Miroku for trying to feel her butt. "We'll see you guys later." Kit added to Kagome as she grabbed her bags and Kouga grabbed her wrist to drag her to the car again.

"Hurry up, I wanna check my lands soon ya' know." Kouga said as he buckled his seat belt.

"Everyone buckled?" Kit asked as Kero finished buckling his seatbelt. Aki and Sesshoumaru had their seatbelts on and Aki was trying to fix Rin's booster seat. Kit got her seatbelt on as she started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading for the Higurashi shrine. About an hour later Kit stopped the car, got out and stretched. Kouga woke up startled slightly as he looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked as he got out of the car.

"We're at the shrine Metal Fer Brains." Kit said as Sesshoumaru and Aki got out afte rAki had successfully gotten Rin out of the booster seat. Kit tossed Kero the keys as Kero opened the trunk and they all got their luggage out. When Kit had locked the car and pocketed the keys, they headed up the steps to find Mrs. Higurashi and Souta at the sacred tree. The others went directly to the well house but Kit and Kero stopped and waited for them to be done praying.

"Hello Souta!" Kero called out as Kit laughed slightly.

"Our apologies for coming so early. We didn't realize you would be praying." Kit said calmly as Kero and Souta gave each other friendly/ brotherly hugs.

"It's quite alright. Please have fun in the feudal era, and if you run into any trouble, don't hesitate to cme back." Mrs. Higurashi said with a kind smile. Kit gave her a hug and thanked her for the use of the well before giving Souta a hug.

"Your sister sends her love Souta. To you as well Mrs. Higurashi. Thank you again. Have a good month!" Kit called as she bowed and walked over to the well where the others were waiting. They waved to Mrs. Higurashi and Souta before jumping into the well. Kero gave Souta one more hug, thanked Mrs. Higurashi and gave her a hug as well before running over to the well and jumping in. Kit laughed, waved and jumped in as the Higurashis laughed and prayed for their safety.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Feudal Era-ten minutes later_

Everyone had stopped to change out of their modern clothes and into more 'proper' clothing for the time period. Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Rin were in their regular clothes with weapons (aside from Rin) and all. Aki was dressed in a pair of pants like Sesshoumaru's and a black shirt like his as well, basically it was Sesshoumaru's outfit, all black with a few 'modifications' in the shape of the armor.

Kit had a pair of black shorts, with a red tail protruding from her rear while she had a black top with some, but little, armor. She had two Tsais on her thighs (facing outwards) and a dagger hidden in the small of her back to enable easy reach. Her hair was in a bun and her eyes were overshadowed in a light blue. Her lips were 'undressed' but now looked like a darker red, as her fangs only slightly overlapped them, her eyes were much brighter and slitted, with her red ears protruding from the top of her head and she also had three dark blue scars coming from her cheek bone to her ears.

Kero was dressed in something like Kouga's outfit, although his was a lighter color. His ears came out of his head, reminding them all of a golden retriever, his tail was wagging, he had two dark navy blue scars on each on of his cheeks to his ears and his fangs over-lapped his mouth slightly as he laughed at Kit. Kit gave him a questioning glance as she began giggling at him. The others couldn't see why for a minute before they notived that the siblings foreheads were glowing the shape of the star on their foreheads. Kouga's sun birthmark was also glowing as well as Sesshoumaru's moon birthmark. Aki looked at Rin with a mock-sad expression.

"I feel left out now." Aki said pointing to everyone's glowing foreheads. Both girls began to laugh until the glowing stopped.

"Well, I'll catch you later Aki. Good-bye Sesshoumaru. Good-bye Rin! We'll see ya later!" Kit said as she picked up her backpack and began walking off with the other two boys trailing behind her. Aki, Sesshoumaru and Rin gave small waves as they headed off to the Western lands.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Northern Lands_

"Mommy! Kero and I are home! We brought a friend!" Kit said as three boys (who appeared younger than Kit but older than Kero) came running down the steps. The oldest one picked Kit up and put her over his shoulder 'fireman style' as he spun around.

"AH! MOMMY! KARO IS SWINGING ME AROUND AGAIN!" Kit yelled out.

"Karo! Leave your sister alone! She just got back after all." A woman with red waist length curly hair said as she walked over to Kit who was still dizzy from the spin. The woman wrapped Kit in a hug as Kero joined in.

"Good morning, Mommy. Oh, this is Kouga. He's the Prince of the Eastern Lands." Kit said extending her arm to Kouga.

"Oh. I see." 'Mommy' said as Kouga and Kit blushed.

"Mommy! It's not like that!" Kit said as Kero and the other three boys began laughing. Kit growled at them as they shut up.

"Oh, I know Kit, I know. I was only teasing." Kit's mom said as she touched Kit's nose gently with her finger. She bowed to Kouga. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kouga. I hope you find our home to your liking, as long as you are here, are welcomed as family." She said. Kouga bowed to her in return.

"Thank you. Lady-" Kouga began as Kit's mom began laughing.

"It is Lady Kala, but you may call me either Kala, or as my children call me, 'mommy'." Lady Kala replied with a kind smile as Kouga laughed lightly.

"Yes, Lady Kala, but I think, I'd prefer to call you Kala." Kouga said kindly. Kala smiled as she nodded.

"Very well. If you would like, one of my boys could show you around, or these two, could as well." Kala said. "This is Karo, he's the second oldest in the family-," Kala began as she pointed to the boy who had thrown Kit over his shoulder. He looked to be about 16 and he had a mixed color of hair between Kala's and apparently his fathers. His eyes were light brown and he was about one inch taller than Kit. And a bit more muscular as well. "This is Konoshi. We call him Kono for short, he's the third oldest-," Kala continued pointing to a boy with glasses who was about an inch shorter than Kit. He had red hair like Kit's and his eyes were the same light brown as his older brothers. He bowed politely to Kouga as Kit gave him a hug after wards, and Kala continued on as Karo started to tease Kit by giving her noogies and etc. "And this is our second youngest. His name is Kalin." Kala said happily as Kalin smiled and waved. Kalin had dark blonde hair and one pastel blue eye and one brown eye. He was an inch or two taller than Kero, which was evident as Kero gave his older brother a hug and the boys began laughing for no apparent reason.

"I also have sisters but knowing my parents, their probably stashed away reading and studying or something of the sort." Kit said sticking out her tongue at Karo who had finished torturing her.

"Kitrika!" Kala said as Kit blushed.

"Mommy! Don't call me that!" Kit said as Karo laughed at Kit.

"don't say things like that, your sisters CHOOSE to study on their time, and anyways, they are in the inner garden. I thought we'd surprise them that you were coming home." Kala said as Kit waved to her mother.

"I'll be right back mommy!" Kit added as she and Kero ran over to a pair of double doors. They opened them up and Kouga gave a questioning look as if to say 'can I follow?' Konoshi nodded to Kouga as if to say 'you're allowed to follow' and Kouga walked behind the two siblinds that had just about torn through the house to the inner garden where shrieks of joy could be heard.

"Kitrika! It's so good to see you again!" A happy voice cried.

"You to Kero! It's wonderful to see you both again!" Another voice, very similar to Kit's said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I brought a friend home with me." Kit said laughing nervously.

"Oooooooooooooo." Three girl's voice rang out.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Kit exclaimed as the other girls began laughing. Kouga stepped into the garden to find three girls laughing at a flustered Kit and a histarical Kero. "Oh, Kouga. Excuse my sisters, at current, their idiocy prevails over their manners." Kit said as the girls straightened up immediatly.

"You mean THAT'S your friend? Prince Kouga of the Midnight Wolf Tribe in the Eastern Lands?" One of the girls said as Kit laughed.

"Wrong Kouga girls, he's Prince Kouga of the Eastern Lands, but he is not of the Midnight Wolf Tribe. Dingbats, that tribe is in our territory." Kit said. "By the way, these are my sisters, Kyla-," A girl with long waist golden hair smiled at Kouga as her green eyes brightened. She looked to be about the size of Karo, giving her the appearance that she was older than Kit but in reality, she was younger than Karo. "This one is Klara-," Kit added pointing to a girl with a mixed color of hair down to her knees. She had blue eyes like Kits nd she stood an inch or two shorter. "And this is my youngest sister, Kylisha. We all call her Kyli for short though." Kit said as Kyli bowed, she had long red hair down to her ankles that was put up in a braid at the moment, she had one pastel blue eye and one emerald green eye. She stood about Kero's height, if not about an inch or so shorter than him.

"Wow, big family." Kouga said in surprise.

"Ya, it is." Kit said.

"One question, what's with all the 'K's?" Kouga asked.

"It's a family tradition, the eldest sibling, marries someone who's name starts with a K nd all of their kin are named starting with the letter K. Our whole family goes by that tradition so when Kyli gets married even she will name her children with Ks." Kyla said with a smile.

"Ignore her, she's probably the most annoying one out of our whole family. Well, aside from Karo." Kit said. Kyla stuck her tongue out at Kit who just ignored Kyla. Kouga laughed as Kit stretched and splashed Kyla with water from the fountain.

"Oh, just so you know, Kit is the oldest one out of our family." Klara said as Kouga turned his attention to the other girls.

"First comes Kitrika, then Karo, then Kyla, then Klara, than Konoshi, then Kalin, then Kero, and then me, Kylisha." Kyli said as she listed off her brothers and sisters.

"Oh, so that means that Kit has to follow that tradition?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, and the thing is, she swore to our parents that she would only do that if she loved the person. Not for the letter that their name starts with. I can't really blame her though." Klara said as Kit and Kyla could be heard shrieking in the fountains. Kero soon joined in on the fun as Kouga laughed."Ya, after only knowing her for about half a year, I can't exactly lame her either. She has to put up with a lot and I get the feeling that she takes up the job as 'Mother Hen' at our house, helping the little kids out and all." Kouga said as Kyli and Klara watched their siblings 'water wrestle'.

"OKAY! Who's water wrestling without me!" Karo's voice yeled from behind Kouga. Karo walked over to the three siblings in an angered tone and then after getting splashed my Kit, joined in on the fun and before the others knew it everyone, even Kouga had joined in on the splashing and screaming.

"Kids! Time for dinner, get up here and get ready! We're having a dance to celebrate Kero and Kit returning!" Kala said from a window as Kit groaned.

"I hate dances." She mumbled as she got out of the fountain and went inside to get dried.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Weastern Lands_

"Okay, this is your house?" Aki asked in surprise as Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Aki walked up to the castle. Sesshoumaru nodded as he stepped up to the door and opened it widely.

"OY! Look! Is Lord Sess'oumaru!" A girl with silver hair swept up into a bun said as she ran over and gave the older Youkai a hug. Sesshoumaru shook his head with a sigh and gave the girl's head a pat. The girl let go and grabbed Rin in a hug, swinging her around with ease. After she put the girl down she looked to Aki and gave a deep bow. "You must be Aki, it is a pleasure to meet you." The girl said bowing.

"Ya, and you are?" Aki asked slightly freaked.

"This is Zala. She's a Snow Tiger demon from the Northern lands." Sesshoumaru said as Zala smiled.

"Yup yup. It's nice to see all of you. Jaken's been on my ass all day about how I haven't 'properly cleaned anything'." Zala said with a roll of her eyes as they all heard the smaller demon's voice ringing through the castle.

"Mi'Lord! Mi'lord you're back!" Jaken cried as he ran to the door. And stopped dead in his tracks. "No, not her." Jaken said looking at Aki in fear. Aki's grin spread across her face meanacingly as she took a step forward.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack." Aki said eerily as Jaken ran away screaming like a little human girl (no offense to Rin though).

"Not now Aki. I want to show both of you to your rooms." Sesshoumaru said as Aki was about to go after Jaken to torture him.

"Oh, fine! Take all the fun outta this!" Aki said glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"I know." Sesshoumaru replied as Rin walked ahead of him and Aki and Zala walked by him.

"So, I get a room with a window-right?" Aki asked.

"You get what you get." Sesshoumaru replied as Aki stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru meerly gave her a glance out of the corner of his eyes as Zala tried to suppress her giggles. She whispered something into Sesshoumaru's ear which made him twinge pink slightly. "NO!" He yelled at Zala who started laughing.

"I doubt it!" Zala said in a sing song voice as she ran into-what appeared to be- her room.

"What was that about? And why is 'The great Sesshoumaru' blushing?" Aki asked teasingly.

"She asked if you were to be my Lady." Sesshoumaru replied as Aki blushed crimson and glared at the door to Zala's room.

"Why that little-." Aki began as Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist to keep her from killing Zala, hey-he's gotta protect his general now doesn't he?

"This is your room Rin." Sesshoumaru said opening a door to a yellow room with a bed and a toy chest, as well as a vanity and a dresser.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said, hugging him and going to her room. Aki's eyes softened as she watched Rin go into her room.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I didn't take any pictures yet!" Aki cried.

"You can explore and take them after I have given you your room." Sesshoumaru said as Aki looked at him in annoyance, and finally gave in to follow. Here it was his domain, and not her place to say no. After one door away from Rin's room, Sesshoumaru opened the door and held his hand out to say that this was her room.

"Thanks." Aki muttered as she threw her bag on the bed.

"Now you may explore and take pictures." Sesshoumaru said as Aki rolled her eyes. There was a window seat at the window and once Sesshoumaru had closed her door she sat at the window.

_'How come I always feel trapped inside?'_ Aki asked herself in her mind as she took a picture of the garden outside her window and then went outside her room to find Rin going the way she was. "Rin! Where're ya goin'?" Aki asked as she caught up to the girl easily.

"I was going to go out to the gardens. Would you like to come?" Rin asked sweetly. Aki was about to agree when she got an idea.

"Hey, you wanna come with me? I'm gonna go all the way to the well and back so I can take pictures." Aki said as Rin smiled and agreed. After they had been out for about three hours they made it back to the well and then they began to walk back, when they got to the castle again it was lunch time and both girls were STARVING. Sesshoumaru was out on a round, checking his lands. Aki went to the kitchen to find Zala making some soup.

"'Ello! Would you guys like some soup?" Zala asked with a smile.

"Ya, we're starved." Aki said as Zala laughed.

"Good, cause I t'ink I made to mu'." Zala said laughing a little more as Aki checked out the humongous stew pot.

"Ya, I'd say that. What do you think Rin, can all three of us finish this off, or will we need to save some for Sesshoumaru?" Aki asked as Rin smiled.

"I think we'll need to save some!" Rin replied as Aki chuckled. Then Aki pulled out her camera and took a picture of Zala cooking.

"W'at is t'at?" Zala asked in confusion.

"It's a camera. You take pictures with it. Umm, drawings that can be immediatly drawn." Aki explained as Zala nodded.

"I t'ink I understand." Zala replied.

"Mmm, that smells good." Aki added as the stew's aroma began to fill the room.

"Yup, it'll be done in a couple minutes." Zala answered.

"Yay!" Aki said as she got some bowls and spoons out. When the stew was done and they had eaten their fill they put the pot into a chilled area so it couldn't rot.

"Well, would you like to see t'e gardens? We 'ave lovely flowers. " Zala said to Aki as Rin went to the door.

"Why not, since Kit lives in the Northern lands she might like to see the varity of flowers down here." Aki said thinking about Kit's love for flowers.

"Follow me Aki!" Rin said as she ran out the door and both Aki and Zala followed after. Once the girls were outside Aki sat on a bench and looked around. So many colors, a patch of pink here, Aki shivered at the thought of touching the color, a big blue patch next to a huge red patch. Some black flowers towards the back, white flowers in the front, purple at the side, next to the pink patch, orange flowers next to the black, giving it the appearance of Halloween, and some green plants next to the purple ones. Yellow flowers were next to the white and there were Trees towards the middle. A path walked around to where a small maze could be found, made of ivy and decorated with plants that climbed the ivy.

"It's beautiful in here. Kit would love it." Aki said as she snapped pictures of the patches and finally a picture of the whole garden.

"O', do you mean Princess Kitrika of the Nort'ern Lands?" Zala asked as Aki thought for a mibute.

"Ya, I suppose that's her. Why, you know her?" Aki asked. Zala nodded.

"I lived in t'e Nort'ern lands for many years. But w'en I moved down 'ere I learned t'at the Princess had left t'e Nort'ern Lands. 'As s'e now returned?" Zala asked. Aki took her words in carefully to make sure she knew what Zala was saying.

"Yes, but only for a visit. Nothing more." Aki said.

"O', Lady Kala will be saddened once s'e learns of t'is." Zala said.

"Lady Kala...that's Kit's mom, right?" Aki asked. Zala nodded as Rin started pointing to the maze.

"Let's go. Rin appears to want us to follow her to t'e maze." Zala said as she walked over to Rin.

"Come on Aki!" Rin called as Aki stayed where she was for a minute. Then taking a picture of Rin and Zala infront of the maze she walked over to them to go into the maze. After an hour of dead ends and turns the girls found themselves at the end of the maze, in a circle of flowers with a fountain.

"Wow. We really need to bring Kit down here some day." Aki muttered as she snapped a picture of the fountain and flowers, some pictures with and without the other girls.

"I beleive t'at when Princess Kitrika was young. 'Er mot'er and fat'er broug't 'er down 'ere to play wit' young Lord Sess'oumaru." Zala said. "But many t'ings were added to t'e castle." Zala added.

"Ya, you're prolly right. I mean, they were probably playmates a lot, growing up. That's how come they know eachother so well." Aki said.

"You don't t'ink t'ey are romantically invovled, do you?" Zala asked as Rin picked a few flowers.

"Nah, their just good friends. Sesshoumaru only thinks of Kit as a friend, maybe as a sister, but nothing more." Aki replied as she began to go the way they had come. Zala and Rin soon followed, with Zala agreeing to what Aki had said.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Rin cried as she spotted the youkai's silver hair. she ran over to him and gave him a hug along with the flowers she had gotten.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sess'oumaru." Zala said. Aki waved and Sesshoumaru inclined his head to both girls.

"Did you get some good pictures today?" Sesshoumaru asked Aki.

"Ya, you gotta get Kit down her someday, she loves flowers." Aki said.

"I know, when we were little my father started a garden for her. I guess he thought of her as something of a daughter. But she just, wasn't made for the western lands, although nto very far away, she was never really at home. I think, the only land she could ever really love, is the Northern lands." Sesshoumaru replied. Aki nodded.

"Your right, she's not one to make a new home, she prefers the home that she's always had." Aki added.

"Well! Time for dinner to get started!" Zala said as she walked off to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go help Zala. She's actually not so bad, once you talk to her for a little while." Aki said as she followed Zala, snapping a photo now and then to capture a statue or a meural.

"Huh, she gets along with Zala? I think that's a first for Zala. And Aki." Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"Nothing of importance Rin. Why don't you go help those to make dinner." Sesshoumaru suggested as Rin went off to follow Aki.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Author's Notes:_

_Kit: Sooo, what'cha think? _

_Sesshoumaru: It sucked._

_Kit: Grrr, stupid Lord male dog demons._

_InuYasha: Heh, Sesshoumaru's gettin growled at._

_Kit: I COULD always bring Kagome's prayer beads back InuYasha._

_InuYasha: I'll shut up now._

_Kit: Wow, he's being smart for once._

_Kagome: That's scary._

_Aki: Very much so._

_Kit: I have powers beyond belief. _Monotone, voice and poker face.

_Aki: Okay, now THAT'S creepy. How can you keep your face STRAIGHT after that!_

_Kit: I told you, I have powers beyond belief._

_Kero: ANYWAYS! Someone do the disclaimer while I run away from THAT! _Points to Karo running at him._ EEP!_

_Sango: _sigh_ I'll do disclaimer. Aki and Kit do not own InuYasha, no matter how much they tell themselves that they do._

_Kit: THanks, bring down our happy spirits!_

_Sango: _blank stare_ Anytime. _

_Kit: Okay, you remind me of Saki Hanajima from Fruits Basket now._

_Aki: Well, remember to hit that little button down there that says 'Submit Review' And then drop us a review._

_Kit: And remember to have a great New Years, don't forget your resolutions!_

_Everyone: See ya next time! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! _New years confetti and 'pops' echo around as the darkness envelops the 'cast, crew, and staff'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kit:** _Wow...it's been a while._

**Aki:** _Holy sh it has!_

**Kit:** _Now I feel bad cuz I've been working on a dedication fic and none of my other ones_.

**Aki: **_Learn to balance everything out then_.

**Kit:**_ Between Homework, Newspaper, Serteens, Girl Scouts, Possible Drama Club, the Yearbook title page (I submitted one of my drawings to be voted for the yearbook), AND studying for the next midterm. Which is tomorrow (1/27/06) I think I have the right to be havin balancing issues._

**Aki:** _Dn man. Well anyways, onto the chapter!_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kit, later that night**

"Well, you ready Kit?" Kouga asked as he knocked on her door.

"As I'll ever be." Kit muttered as she opened her door, "I can't believe my parents are making me wear this." She added as Kouga laughed. Her tail stuck out of a hole in the back of an ankle length pastel blue skirt. The extra fabric fluttered around her legs, and if she were to turn in a circle it would spread out about 2 feet. She had a nice black kimono top with long fluttering sleeves, the entire top showed off her curves, her hair was up in a bun with a small piece of hair pulled out in the middle. she had white eye shadow on her eyelids to make them 'pop' and her shoes were two inches high with straps that wrapped around her legs, up to the bottom of her knees.

"I don't know Kit, It's kinda nice." Kouga answered as Kit growled.

"You're not the one wearing it." Kit answered as she put her hand on Kouga's. Kouga was wearing his usual atire as he led Kit down the stairs.

"And here is the girl of the hour!" The announcer's voice exclaimed. "The heir to the throne of the Northern Lands, Princess Kitrika!" The announcer exclaimed as Kit and Kouga went down the steps, "Accompaning her is the well-known, Prince Kouga of the Eastern Lands!" The announcer added as Kit and Kouga both blushed. when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kit curtseyed to Kouga as he bowed in return.

"I expect a dance tonight Kit." Kouga muttered as Kit flashed him an annoyed but teasing look.

"Oh, and here I was expecting to get the evening away from you to flirt with all the guys here." Kit replied with a wink, out of view from everyone but Kouga. Kouga gave a toothy grin as they walked away from each other, Kit to mingle, Kouga to become a wall flower of sorts.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki**

"Aki, I have something to show you. Follow me." Sesshoumaru said as Aki got off of her bed. She had been reading one of the books she had gotten and she grabbed her camera as she followed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru opened the large double doors at the end of the hallway with ease. Aki looked around as she noted that the ceiling was open towards the middle, "Look up there." Sesshoumaru added as Aki looked up to where he pointed. She gasped in happy surprise, as she saw the stars.

"The gemini!" She shouted as she looked at the sky and began to snap some pictures. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"This will be your room from now on. If you get cold, you can close the ceiling using this," Sesshoumaru said as Aki looked at him in delighted surprise, Sesshoumaru held a string as Aki listened to him telling her about the room, "Well, I'll leave you here. That door over there leads to the bedroom, and well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Sesshoumaru added as he turned around. Aki wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you so much Sesshy!" She yelled as he smirked.

"You're welcome Aki." Sesshoumaru added as he left and closed the doors behind him.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kit**

"Good Evening Benjamin." Kit said with a curtsey to a slightly chubby boy. The boy had dirt brown hair and his eyes were pale blue. He was one of Kit's many friends in her pack but he was engaged and Kit was glad, because her parents had been starting to get desperate, and even a 'B' would have sufficed.

"'Evening Kit." He said as he bowed to her. Lila came up behind him and gave him a peck on the cheek as she smiled to Kit. Lila and Kit had grown up together and were by now, like sisters.

"Hello Kitrika. How's it going?" Lila asked, looping her arm into Ben's.

"Great. Flirting with boys, seeing if it really does annoy Kouga, like my friends say, talking with you guys, oh and did I mention trying to make Kouga jealous?" Kit asked mischieviously as she took a picture of the couple. Lila and Ben began to laugh at her comment as a man with broad shoulders came up behind Kit. The man had long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He tapped Kit's shoulder, making her jump and quickly turn around, "DADDY!" She yelled as she jumped up a little and gave him a hug (A/N: Her father is a very tall man, he's about a head taller than her).

"Hi Pumpkin. How are you?" Kit's dad asked as he gave her a squeeze.

"I'm great, I found Ben and Lila and was just talking to them!" Kit answered as they let go of each other. Kouga came up behind Kit and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I borrow your daughter?" Kouga asked politely as Kit laughed and her dad nodded his consent. Kouga led Kit out to the dance floor as a waltz came on. Being the heirs to thrones they had been taught all formal dances, but when Kit had gone to the present she had started several other dance lessons, Hip Hop, Tap, Jazz, Belly Dancing, and Ballet, making her far more flexible then she had been in the feudal era. Even if it was only two months. Their movements were fast, but the passion they held in the dance was what caused everyone to leave the floor, they were in the middle, every now and then veering off the usual course and farther out in the dance floor. At the end of the floor Kouga had Kit in a low dip and both were slightly out of breath but smiling happily. The cheers and claps surrounded them as Kouga helped Kit stand upright. Kit was blushing at the attention and Kouga was simply nervously laughing.

"It seems that you've continued your dance lessons while you were gone, Kitrika." Kit's dad said as he came up to his daughter.

"Yes, plus several other dances." Kit answered, "Oh, dad, this is Kouga, one of my best friends, and my usual dance partner for lessons. Kouga, this is my father Kraitan." Kit said as her father shook hands with Kouga, firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Kraitan." Kouga said as Lord Kraitan laughed.

"I suppose my Pumpkin hasn't told you much about me and Kala." Lord Kraitan said.

"DADDY!" Kit yelled as she smacked his arm and he began to laugh. "What is with you and Mommy!" She yelled in annoyance. Kouga laughed as Lord Kraitan patted her back.

"It's our job to embarrass you infront of you friends." Lord Kraitan answered, Kit huffed at him as he laughed lightly, "Anyways, Kouga, Kala and I prefer to be called either Mom and Dad or Kala and Kraitan by Kit's friends." Lord Kraitan said as Kouga nodded.

"My apologies, I forgot what Kala had said earlier." Kouga said with a smile. Kraitan nodded happily.

"Lord Kraitan! We need to speak to you!" An elder from the northern packs shouted as Kraitan nodded.

"Excuse me please." Kraitan said as he gave Kit a kiss on the forehead. Kit smiled but when he left, sighed sadly.

"Sorry Kouga. Dad gets busy a lot." She said, covering up her sadness.

"I take it you didn't get to see a lot of him growing up?" Kouga asked as they walked over to the table with the drinks. Kouga poured each of them a glass.

"No, not usually. The most I saw him was probably once a month, and that was on Holidays. Maybe twice a month if he could make it to our birthdays." Kit answered as she took a sip of the punch, "Agh, this is spiked with sake. should'a spiked it with red wine if anything." Kit said as she grimaced at the taste. Kouga took a small drink of the punch then made a face at the sour taste.

"Agreed." He added as they set their drinks down. Kit took a picture of his face and laughed at his annoyance. There were still many films for the camera but she was only using one roll for the night, "Wanna find your siblings?" Kouga asked.

"Well, here comes Karo. I'll be right back, okay?" Kit asked.

"Okay. I'll stay right here." Kouga said as Kit nodded and walked over to her sibling. She whispered something in his ear and he replied to it by whispering his answer in her ear. Her face went from curious to serious. She waved to Kouga and signaled to give her a minute. He nodded his 'ok' and, patting her brother's arm she went off into a room that led off of the ball room. Kouga guessed it was a study by the books that he glimpsed from the crack in the door. Karo came over and began talking to Kouga.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kit**

"Dad, why didn't anyone tell me?" Kit exploded, there were three other men in the room, and all of them spun around to look at Kit who seemed very much enraged.

"Pumpkin, could you give us a moment please?" Kraitan asked tiredly. He appeared drained but by now Kit felt that her father owed her an explanation.

"NO! I am of age to be invovled in the lands problems. Both politically and economically. Why did you not tell me that we were at war?" Kit exclaimed as Kraitan sunk in his chair. Defeat was an ever-lastin gbattle with eight children, and defeat number fifty had just presented it's self.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki**

"Wow, these are so cool." Aki muttered to herself as she ran her index and middle finger along the spines of the books on the shelf next to her bed. The bed was in the middle of the room with the head against the back wall, it extended just long enough for Aki to lay in fully with about 2 inches to spare, it was wide enough for three people to sleep in, with room to spare. On the right, against the wall was a book shelf, next to a window over-looking the lake. The left had a bed table with some candles and matches on it. The lanterns to put the candles in were on the table as well. Aki left the bedroom and went back to look at the stars, the room had two chairs, a couch, another large bookshelf and some lanterns with unlit candles in them. Aki got a match and carefully lit the candles in the lanterns to see in the room.

Looking out the window she saw some servants lighting floating candles in the lake. Two or three people were out walking, and Aki noticed one of them was Sesshoumaru. She decided to find Zala and get her to take her for a walk to see the floating lights. Quickly snapping pictures of the rooms she got a bag, put the camera and some film into it and left to find Zala, and, if she was up, Rin.

"O'! Aki! You're still up?" Zala asked as she came up to Aki.

"What can I say, I'm a night owl."

"You're a bird demon?"

"NO! I'm...oh nevermind, it's a form of expression." Aki said as Zala laughed at her mistake.

"O', my apologies t'en." Zala said.

"It's okay, anyways, do you wanna go for a walk, I wanted to look at the floating lights." Aki said.

"Yes, just give me a minute." Zala said as she went into her room and got something, hiding it in her right boot under her ankle length skirt, She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a low-cut back, her skirt was ankle-length and light grey and her boots were black. She tied up her silver hair with a blue ponytail holder, and grabbed a ring of keys, hooking them to her skirt hem.

"I feel like we're going to war, seeing you." Aki said as Zala chuckled.

"Never can be to cautious around 'ere." Zala said as Aki nodded, they began to go to the lake and walked along the path.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kouga**

"Is everything okay? They've been in there for over an hour." Kouga said as Kit suddenly opened the door to the study and slammed it. She walked confidently over to the stairs and stood at the top.

"My apologies to those of you who came just now, but the dance has come to an end. Thank you all for the warm welcome home. I will make a round of the lands tomorrow, if you would wish me to make a stop at your own house, leave the village's name with one of my siblings or parents. Thank you again to those who came." Kit said with a deep curtsey as she stood, whipped around and walked into her room, slamming the door shut. The gabbing stopped and was replaced with the shuffle of leaving feet. Karo and Kouga stared at each other for a minute before running up the stairs. Karo knocked on the door.

"Kit-nee?" He asked as there was a moments silence, then the sound of scoffing feet and a muffled choke. Kit opened the door slightly.

"What is it Karo?" Kit asked.

"Um, are you alright?" Karo replied.

"It's not to be your concern, and I'll be most pleased if you were to stay out of it as well Kouga, it is not in your place to ask me of this. Good night boys." Kit said as Kala came up the stairs.

"Boys, please return to your rooms. you may get snacks from the kitchen in one hour if you are hungry." Kala said sternly as she opened her daughter's door and walked in, gently shutting the door again before the boys could see Kit.

"Wonder what's eating them." Kouga said as Karo shrugged. The boys returned to their designated rooms and were soon asleep as soft sobs came from Kit's room.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit:** Next two Chapters are Aki's. hope you enjoyed!

**Both:** TTYL! COME AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aki and Zala walked along the path. For every 20 steps they took, Aki snapped a picture of the lake. It looked beautiful with the candles being reflected by the lake like a gigantic floating and shifting mirror.

"Why do they do that?" Aki asked, referring to the floating candles.

"It is so we can see and also for decorative purposes." Zala informed her.

"Oh, and who's Sesshy talking with?" Aki asked again.

"I can not tell you." Zala said. Aki nodded and was gone. " 'Ey! Come back 'ere!" Zala yelled, Aki was already far ahead of Zala. When Aki got close enough she noticed that the people with Sesshoumaru were official looking.

"Time to interrupt!" Aki said to herself mischieviously. She walked over and jumped on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Hello! Sorry to interrupt but I don't think Sesshy here told me everything that's going on here." Aki said. The two other people looked surprised to see Aki.

"Aki!" Sesshoumaru growled warningly. She leaned her head down so she was level with him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Come with me." Sesshoumaru grabbed her and flipped her onto the ground. "Excuse us." Sesshoumaru said as he litterally dragged her away.

"Hey!" Aki growled. "I can walk just fine thank you!" Sesshoumaru stopped walking and let Aki get up. She brushed off the dirt as best she could, but she couldn't get it all off, so Sesshoumaru helped her. His hand accidentally brushed her butt causing Aki to blush but not to show it. He pulled away and she turned around. "Now I know there's something you're not telling me! So tell me right now!"

"A war is coming and we're doing all we can to prepare for it. I'm trying to make alliances but you're not helping." Sesshoumaru said.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING WAR AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Aki yelled, Sesshoumaru flinched.

"Quiet! Yes, I didn't know you were still up, and I just recently found out myself." Sesshoumaru said. Aki was still glaring at him.

"I may not be of noble blood but I know tactics for the lowly, I can be of help." She said slightly tweeked, and while we say slightly, her eyes were burning with contempt. Zala had just caught up.

"Aki!" Zala scolded.

"Shut up, Zala." she said causing Zala to be taken aback.

"I'm not letting you fight, Zala go talk to the ambassadors." Sesshoumaru said, Zala walked over. "It's too dangerous." he said.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru, I don't care what you say, I'm fighting. " Aki turned around and walked away. Sesshoumaru was shocked that she called him 'Sesshoumaru' instead of 'Sesshy' or 'Fluffy'.

"Aki." Sesshoumaru said. She turned around and flipped him off.

"Fuck off." she growled. He sighed.

"Don't make me, make you, get back here." he said. She ignored him. He formed his whip and dragged her back, litterally, damn she's gonna seriously be dirty by the end of tonight. She was face-to-face with him by now. He had made sure that there was no poison on his whip though, to avoid being killed later on. "You can fight." he said.

"YES! Uh...one problem, I don't have a weapon." she said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"After I'm done with them we'll find you one." Sesshoumaru said. Aki smiled and waited by the lake, she went back to snapping pictures. Zala watched over her, and they waited for Sesshoumaru to be done.

"Gah! I'm gonna die of bordem!" Aki said. "Wanna go swimming?" Aki asked.

"No." Zala replied. Aki handed her the camera and the film

"Watch these for me then, will you?" Aki asked. Zala nodded. Aki dove in and swam around. "Ack! It's cold!" Aki said. Zala had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Aki took a deep breath and dove under. She tried to swim to the bottom of the lake but she was so out of practice she only got half way before she had to come back up. Aki swam over to the side and got out, she shook all the water off of her body. Zala moved away before she had time to get her wet. Sesshoumaru had noticed Aki come out of the lake and start shaking all the excess water off, he didn't notice but he was looking at her butt. _Gah! What am I doing!_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. He and the ambassadors walked back and Sesshoumaru looked at Aki.

"Swimming?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah." she answered. Sesshoumaru picked her back up and threw her back into the lake, there was a splash and the candles near her moved away. She came back up. "You're gonna pay for that!" Aki growled. Zala lead the ambassadors away and Sesshoumaru jumped in after Aki. Aki saw his hair fan out behind him and she thought he looked like a silver fish. He came up right in front of her. "Fish boy!" she said as Sesshoumaru dunked her. He let go and she swam away under the water.

"Come back here!" Sesshoumaru yelled in a mock annyoed voice.

"Hell no!" she said when she surfaced. She wasn't far from the shore so she got out and ran away. Sesshoumaru swam out and followed her. Aki wasn't that far ahead. She saw her bedroom window. _If I can make that I can be safe...for a little while at least._ Aki thought. Suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed her. "Hey! I was going to my room to change out of these wet clothes!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru noticed that her clothes clung to her figure perfectly showing everyone of her curves that he hadn't noticed before, in the modern day, until now.

"Good, you'll catch a cold if you don't and with the big fight you put up earlier about fighting, we wouldn't want that." Sesshoumaru said. Aki glared at him. He let her go and she jumped in her bedroom window. She closed the shutters so she could get changed. Sesshoumaru walked back to his room and changed out of his clothes. He waited a while before going to Aki's room. Just to make sure she was done changing. Before he knocked, Aki opened the door.

"Come in. You still have to get me a weapon." Aki said. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru said. Aki nodded and followed him silently. Zala was watching them, she had caught Sesshoumaru looking at Aki's butt while she was shaking the water off but had remained silent since. _Sess'oumaru, w'at 'ave you gotten yourself into wit' t'is one?_ Zala thought to herself. She left Aki's camera and film outside of her door.

"So how'd the meeting go with the ambassadors?" she asked.

"I've got to create alliances with Kit's family, and two other people." Sesshoumaru said.

"Still using modern day english?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Me too." she added. Sesshoumaru lead her to a weapons room. He opened the door. "Dude! How the hell can all these weapons fit into this small room!" Aki said.

"There's more, the other's didn't fit in here." Sesshoumaru said. "This was made when my father ruled here." Sesshoumaru said. Aki nodded. She looked around. She didn't find anything that caught her eye. Then she noticed something glinting at her. She walked over and picked it up, it was a sythe. It was well balanced and she could easily swing it with only one hand if need be.

"Now I feel like the grim reaper...I could get used to this..." Aki said.

"Alright, since you found your weapon you have to train to know how to use it." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll start with you!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru pushed her out of the weapons room and locked it.

"Outside." Sesshoumaru said. Aki rolled her eyes, she felt like a child that got in trouble for doing something they weren't supposed to. Maybe compared to Sesshoumaru she was.

"Whoa..." Aki said.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Something just occured to me...how old are you?" Aki asked.

"750." Sesshoumaru said.

"Holy-! I'm young compared to you!" Aki exclaimed.

"And how old are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's rude to ask a girl her age!" Aki laughed, "I'm 550," Aki said, "200 years younger," Sesshoumaru nodded and drew Tokijin, "But Kit is younger, by 2 years, she's 498. Kero is only 150." Aki added as she got ready with her sythe, she noticed there was a charm on the back. She looked at it, it was a little white dog with a cresent moon on it's forehead, "Awww," Aki said, "That's so cute," Sesshoumaru took this chance to attack but Aki blocked, she still had her attention on the charm, "You know..this looks like you!"

"It is." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Awww! You were SO cute...what happened!" Aki teased. Sesshoumaru glared at her as she laughed. "Oh c'mon! You know I'm kdding!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru nodded and Aki watched him move, Sesshoumaru used two fingers on one of his hands. _His whip!_ Aki thought realizing the attack quickly. She watched it form and whip at her. She jumped out of the way and struck back with her sythe. He blocked it with his sword and she used her claws to try and hit him. She only got his cheek. "Damn, I only nicked you." Aki said. Sesshoumaru felt the warm blood running down his face, nearly feeling the urge to lick the wound, due to the slight sting it was presenting.

"Not bad, the cut is pretty deep." Sesshoumaru said. Aki nodded. She was watching him with intent eyes. Sesshoumaru thought he saw a flash of blood lust in her eyes. Somewhere deep inside her that part was laying dorment. Aki figured that he wasn't going to attack so she took the chance. Sesshoumaru and Aki engaged in a batlle each exchanging blows and blocking them. Whip there, whip here, claws there, claws here, sword there, sword here, sythe there, and sythe here. It was safe to say by the time they were done Aki had learned how to use her sythe and was a master at it. She yawned.

"This is tiring." Aki said. "I'm going to bed. Later, Fluffy." Aki walked back to the castle and followed her own scent back to her room. She put her sythe behind the door and layed down on her bed, she had scratches on her arms from getting nicked by Sesshoumaru's whip and sword. "Ow..." she pulled up her sleeve and looked at the damage, it wasn't that bad, but the cuts were numerous and in the process of healing. Aki closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Next Morning_

Aki woke up to the sound of a bell. _Great, a stupid alarm clock._ Aki thought. She was still half-asleep. She turned her head to the window and saw that it was still dark outside. There was a knock on her door. _Jeez, who'd becoming this early to see me?_ Aki ask herself, reluctantly she got out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it a crack.

"What?" she asked.

"Morning, Aki!" Rin said. Aki sighed and opened the door wider. Rin's smiling face looked up to Aki's tired one.

"Yeah? Make it quick, I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep." Aki said. Rin laughed.

"You can't go back to sleep, Sesshoumaru-sama asked me, to ask you, if you wanted to go with him to see his lands." Rin said. Aki was leaning aganst the door now.

"Sure why not? You can come in you know." Aki said. Rin nodded and walked in. Aki looked at the many doors leading out of her room. "Which one's the bath?" Aki asked herself quietly. She sniffed and walked to the one that had the smell of water. "I'm gonna take a quick bath-shower, whatever you wanna call it." Aki said. Rin nodded and looked around Aki's room. She opened the door and walked in. There was a hot spring. "Whoa. This is cool." she said. Aki took off her clothes and got in. Rin was still looking around Aki's room, she had never seen this room before. There was a knock and Rin walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello!" Rin said brightly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Aki said yes." Rin said. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked in.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She went in one of the doors. I don't know which one though." Rin said. Sesshoumaru nodded. Rin went back to exploring Aki's room and Sesshoumaru sat down on her bed. Aki got out of the water after she had made sure she had gotten all the dirt off and wrapped herself up in a towel. She had forgetten to grab her clothes.

"Damn, why am I so stupid?" Aki asked herself as she opened the door. She saw Sesshoumaru on her bed. "Ahh! What are you doing in here!" Aki practically yelled.

"Waiting for you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well get out!" she growled. "So I can get dressed!" Rin was laughing. "You two!" Aki growled at Rin. Rin 'eep'd and ran away behind Sesshoumaru.

"Don't yell, you'll wake the dead." Sesshoumaru said.

"I said get out!" she growled again. Suddenly something connected with Sesshoumaru's head. He looked at what she threw, it was a book. Aki had another one in her hand. He ran over and grabbed her hand before she had time to throw it again.

"Don't throw things." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Then leave when I tell you to." Aki said in the same tone. Aki couldn't fight back because she was using her other hand to hold her towel up.

"Rin go find Zala." Sesshoumaru said. Rin nodded and ran to the door as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru and Aki were locked in a 'staring' contset. Her red orbs glaring into his amber orbs. Aki's hair was hanging over her eyes, unintentionally making her look slightly attractive...well, more than usual, it was awhile before either of them looked away. Sesshoumaru let go of her hand finally, with the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting outside." Sesshoumaru said. Aki was still glaring at him but she nodded. _Jerk._ Aki thought. She found her clothes and out them on. She slid on her armor and walked to her door and opened it to find Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. Aki walked to the front gate and saw Sesshoumaru waiting for her.

"Ready." She said dully. A cloud type thing appeared at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Get on." Sesshoumaru said. Aki stepped on it. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her fall. As she got on, it flew up into the air.

"Whoa...you do this everyday!" Aki asked.

"No, just when I go on my rounds." Sesshoumaru said. "Which is once a week."

"Then why are we going today?" Aki asked.

"To see Kit. Some how she's involved in all this. Most likely in the middle." Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright, how long until we get there?" Aki asked.

"It'll be a while." Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright then," Aki yawned and stopped mid-sentence. "I'm taking a nap then, I'll never get used to waking up early." Aki leaned against Sesshoumaru's legs, letting her own legs dangle over the edge of the cloud and closed her eyes. She was alseep in no time. After 2 hours Kit's home came into view. Sesshoumaru woke Aki. "Go away." she muttered in her sleep. She was going back to how she slept when she lived in the fuedal era, light and alert to danger.

"Aki." Sesshoumaru said. Aki opened her eyes. "Look." Sesshoumaru pointed out in front of him.

"That's where Kit lives?" Aki asked. "It doesn't look as big as yours though." Aki said.

"It's not. But their family sure as hell is bigger." he said dully. They started their decent and soon enough Aki jumped off. Sesshoumaru landed and he walked to the door. The guards let him and Aki in. Lady Kala was walking by.

"Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru! And...who are you?" she asked Aki.

"This is Aki." Sesshoumaru said. Aki waved.

"You're Kit's mom, right?" Aki asked. She nodded.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is she to be your lady?" Kala asked. Aki growled while Sesshoumaru grabbed her armor to make sure she didn't kill Kit's mom.

"No, we're just friends." Sesshoumaru said. Aki's red eyes were burning brightly. "We're here to talk to Kit." he added.

"Yeah, seriously." Aki growled. Sesshoumaru let go and Aki stood still. _I wish I had my sythe!_ Aki thought.

"Oh, I was just going to see her." Lady Kala said.

"Wait a sec, where's Kouga?" Aki asked.

"Oh! He is in the inner garden, I can have one my my sons take you there if you would like."

"Sure." Aki said.

"Mommy!" someone yelled. Kero ran down the stairs to his mother. Aki looked at him. Sesshoumaru was waiting to see Kit. "Aki! Sesshoumaru!" he said. Aki rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Because, we can be, have a problem?" Aki asked.

"No!" Kero said quickly.

"Kero, take Aki to Kouga, she wants to see him." Kala said.

"Alright." Kero said. "Come on. I have other things to do you know." Kero said. Aki bopped him on the head. "Hey!"

"Remember who you're talking to whelp." Aki growled. Kero rubbed his head and he led her to Kouga.

"Alright, come this way." Kala said. Sesshoumaru wasn't there. "Huh?" she asked. She shrugged and walked to Kit's room. Aki turned around.

"I thought you were going to see Kit." she said.

"We should go see her together. I doubt Kouga has seen her." Sesshoumaru said. Aki shrugged. Kero was still rubbing his head. She had hit him with her claws by accident. Soon Aki and Sesshoumaru heard water running. They walked into a garden and Kouga was talking to Kit's sisters.

"There you are wolf-boy!" Aki said. Kouga and the girls jumped.

"Aki! Sesshoumaru!" Kouga shouted in surprise.

"I resent that!" All the girls said. Aki looked at them annoyed.

"Good for you." She girls stood up, Aki still towered over them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is she to be your lady?" a girl asked. Aki's hair bristled.

"NO! NOW STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION!" Aki growled. The girls ran behind Kouga. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Kouga asked.

"Coming to visit." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why...do you have a problem with us wanting to see our friends?" Aki asked. Kouga shook his head no. "Good, boy. Do you know how Kit's doing?"

"No, no one but our mother and father have seen her since last night." Kyli said. Aki looked at the youngest cub.

"And was I asking you?" Aki asked. Kyli shook her head no. "Then shut up." Kyli nodded and shut up.

"It's true, she cancelled the dance last night and went to her room, I haven't see her since." Kouga said.

"Fine, you'll come with us." Sesshoumaru said. Kouga nodded.

"We want to see our sister to!" all the girls yelled. Aki flinched.

"Tell you what if you can beat me in a fight, you can come." Aki said.

"Nevermind!" the girls went back to thier seats and started studying. Aki turned around and walked back the way she came.

"You do know where Kit's room is right?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Alright." They walked in silence. Sesshoumaru stopped and knocked on a red oak door with wolf engravings, a moon was in the corner away from the hinges and clouds were also visibly carved into the wood.

"Go away." Kit said from the other side.

"Hey! Is that any way to greet us!" Aki growled.

"Aki?" Kit asked in surprise

"Who else?" Aki asked.

"Kit!" Kouga yelled close to simply barging in...although, he was wary of this option.

"Kouga!" They heard foot steps walking to the door hurriedly, the click of a lock being opened and an annoyed grunt s a smack came from the other side, obvvously the door had something against her for it refused to open for her until she trie dit the third time.

"Hey, you forgot about Fluffy!" Aki laughed. Kit opened the door finally.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kit asked.

"Well for one Sesshy thinks that you're involved in the war, Kouga was getting antsy and I can't see you? I see how it is." Aki said. Kit laughed at her friend's sarcastic twist of humor.

"What! There's a war!" Kouga asked. Aki slapped her hand to her forehead. "I'm kidding!" Kouga said.

"No you're not." Sesshoumaru said. Kouga glared at him.

"Alright, now spill. We want to know everything." Aki said as they all walked into Kit's room.

"Fine, this might take a while so why don't you sit down?" Kit asked. Aki walked over to an arm chair and sat in it. One of her legs was drapped over the side. Kouga sat on Kit's bed and Sesshoumaru sat in another armchair, looking like a piece of wood, "Last night, during the dance, my father recieved a letter from the bird tribe, the tribe we are against in the war. It said that 'if I agreed to marry one of the King's sons he would glady call off this war and no one would get hurt'." Kit explained. Aki had fallen asleep from boredem. It didn't take Kit to long to explain everything. "That's why I've been in my room, thinking about how to make sure that no one has to fight." Kit said.

"Hell, just say you'll marry him, go there and kill them." Aki said. Her eyes were closed but she was still awake. The sound of her voice made Kit jump.

"It's not that simple, Aki. They'll make sure that I have no weapons on me." Kit said.

"There are two things that are weapons that no one can take away from you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Your teeth and claws." Aki finished. Kit mumbled something under her breath that sounded oddly like 'Ever heard of de-clawing?'

"They'll probally tie her up, though, and make her go through with the whole thing." Kouga interjected. Aki shrugged her eyes were still closed. A loud bell sounded. Aki opened her eyes.

"What the hell! I was sleeping!" Aki growled. Kit, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was an alien life form. "What?" she asked.

"You were?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah. Though when people are talking and I'm sleeping sometimes I'll still answer." Aki said. Kraitan burst in the door.

"The birds are coming, prepare yourselves!" Sesshoumaru, Aki, and Kouga ran out the door. Aki stopped.

"Kit, you go hide, you're the only one they want. If they can't find you then we'll be fine." Kit nodded her understanding as Aki ran the rest of the way out the door and outside. Kouga was fighting off birds. Sesshoumaru ran over to Aki and dragged her inside. "Hey!" she growled.

"I have to go back to my lands." Sesshoumaru said.

"Then go! Zala wont be able to hold them off for long." Sesshoumaru grabbed Aki and kissed her. She went stiff as a board. He stopped kissing her and ran off. Kit walked out of her room and saw Aki standing there. Kouga had come in to see why Sesshoumaru had ran away. Kit walked over to Aki and waved her hand in front of Aki's face.

"Aki? Aki! AKI!" Kit yelled, Kouga was standing behind Kit. Suddenly Aki's fist connected with Kit's face. "Ow...that hurt." Kit collasped.

"That was my ear." Aki growled. Kit wasn't even paying attention.

"I think that's a record, Aki." Kouga said.

"Look at the pretty puppies." Kit randomly mumbled dizzily.

"Really, and for what?" she asked, both were ignoring Kit

"Yes, and for getting Kit to shut up the quickest." Kouga laughed. "So why did Sesshoumaru run?"

"He had to go to his lands." Aki said. Kit had recovered by then.

"And why were you standing as stiff as a board?" she asked. Aki punched her again.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache." Aki growled. She walked outside and looked around, Sesshoumaru was gone and Kit's brothers were fighting off the birds. Her father was also fighting but not having much luck. Aki walked over. "Need a little help?" she asked. Kraitan nodded while Aki jumped up and ran her hand through the bird. "They're pathetic!" Aki said.

"Maybe for you they are. Where's Kit?" Kraitan asked.

"Inside." Aki said. Kraitan ran inside. Kouga was there with her. She was still knocked out of her senses.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well first Kit yelled in Aki's ear and Aki punched her, then Kit asked Aki a question and Aki punched her again and said that she was giving her a headache." Kouga answered.

"And who's Aki?" Kraitan asked.

"The girl with red eyes and is wearing an outfit like Sesshoumaru's." Kouga said.

"Oh! Take Kit into the innner garden, make sure no one gets near her. I'll get Aki to guard her." Kraitan said. Kouga nodded and carried the unconcious Kit bridal style to the inner garden. Kraitan looked around for Aki, she was on one of the bird's back steering it into other birds and hopping onto another one's back and doing the same. "Aki!" he yelled, Aki looked down. "Come down here! I have something I need you to do!" Aki ran her hand through the bird and jumped down.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I need you to guard the doors and make sure no birds get through." he said.

"Fine." Aki walked to the doors and leaned against them. Kero was thrown at Aki, she caught him upside down and put him down right side up.

"Thanks." he said.

"Whatever, whelp." Aki answered as he tried to run back into battle. She grabbed his collar before he could get more than 2 feet away. "Where do you think you're going?" Aki asked.

"To fight! It's my duty to keep my sister safe!" Kero said.

"You're not fit to fight." Aki said.

"Yes I am!" Kero growled. Aki bent down and looked him in the eyes.

"How many fingers and I holding up?" Aki asked. Kero looked at her fingers, there was blood on them.

"Four." he said.

"Wrong, there were two." Aki said. She picked him up and threw him inside. "If I find you out here again I'm going to kick your ass." Aki growled. Kero glared at her. "Sit." Aki ordered, pointing to the ground with her index finger. Kero sat down grumbling and Aki shut the door. She was waiting for action to come her way but it never did. Aki looked around, she didn't see anything moving and nothing coming from the sky, she opened the door and walked to the inner garden. Kit was awake and her sisters were looking warrily at Aki.

"Is it over?" Kouga asked.

"For now it is, I'm going back to the Western Lands, you know where to find me." Aki said. She turned to the girls. "I didn't see you fighting, everyone is supposed to protect the heir to the throne. And their family." Aki said.

"We don't, we hate fighting." Kyli said. "And we can't stand the sight of blood." Aki held out her hands, they were blood stained. All three grils fainted.

"Pathetic!" Aki growled, she walked away and went outside. Kraitan came up to her.

"I want to thank you." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, you helped." Kraitan said.

"Fine. Well I'm leaving." Aki walked away. After she was far enough away she started running to get to Sesshoumaru. _I swear, I'm gonna kill him!_ she thought. It didn't take her too long to get to Sesshoumaru's palace. She opened the door. Jaken ran by and Aki stuck her foot out and tripped him.

"Ahhh! It's you!" Jaken said.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Aki growled.

"Why should I tell you?" Jaken asked bravely. The next thing Jaken knew was that he was hanging upside down from the celiing by a rope.

"Because if you don't I'll sharpen my claws on you." she growled.

"He's in his chambers." Jaken squeeked. Aki nodded and cut him down, he landed on his head. "Ow..." Jaken mumbled. She walked to Sesshoumaru's quarters and knocked on the door. Sesshoumaru opened it.

"Yes?" he asked. Aki pushed her hands into his chest, shoving him into his room and then shut the door.

"Why the hell did you kiss me!" Aki demanded in a peeved voice.

"I was hoping that you'd be surprised enough to stand stiff until the battle was over." Sesshoumaru said. "Obviously it didn't work." he said dully. Aki punched him in the arm.

"If you ever do that again I swear I'll kill you!" Aki growled.

"What you didn't like it?" Sesshoumaru asked teasingly. Akii glared at him. She turned around and walked to her room. _Grrrrr! If he ever does that again I'm gonna kill him!_ Aki looked at her hands she could still smell the blood.

"God, this reeks." Aki said. She walked into the hot springs room and washed her hands. Zala knocked on Aki's door. "Come in!" Aki called, Zala opened the door and walked in.

"Aki?" she asked.

"In here!" Zala followed Aki's voice.

"I saw you walking down t'e 'all and I wanted to know w'at was wrong." Zala said.

"Nothing. Just a little mad." Aki said.

"Alright t'en, Rin wants you to come play out in t'e gardens."

"Tell her not right now, I have too much on my mind." Aki said. Zala nodded and walked back to the door.

"Does it 'ave somet'ing to do wit' Lord Sess'oumaru?" Zala asked,

"Leave." Aki growled. Zala laughed and left. Aki fell back into the hot water. She still had her clothes on but she didn't care. Her armor was pulling her down so she took it off, leaving it on the floor.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Authors Notes:_

_Aki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Man I love this part of life!_

Kit: Aki...what are you on? 

_Aki: Multi-colored gold fish and soda...why? _

_Kit: Because you act like you're on crack! _

_Aki: _punches Kit in face _I AM NOT! And you know what...Nick likesss you! _

_Kit: HEY! _

_Aki: All's fair in love and war! _

_Kit: Only you... _

_Aki: Yep! _

_Both: LATERZ! HIT THE BEAUTIFUL LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised that Aki had gotten so mad at him, but when he thought about it, he knew she was going to be mad at him. Sesshy walked out of him room and walked to hers. He knocked on the door, there was no answer, so he knew she was in one of the rooms that her room led to or she wasn't there. He opened the door and walked in.

"Aki?" he asked. He heard water moving. _She's in there._ Sesshoumaru said. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Aki?" he asked again.

"What?" she growled.

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru said. "I shouldn't have done that." he added. He leaned his head against the door.

"True..." Aki said. He could tell that she was still mad. "Zala's assuming stuff. Gah! Why does everyone have to think that I'm going to be your lady!" she growled. She punched the water in frustration.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru said. _Though I wouldn't mind it..._ Sesshoumaru thought. _I'M DOING IT AGAIN!_ Sesshoumaru mentally beat himself up. "Why don't you come out?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because, I'm soaking wet...and I don't really want you to see my clothes cling to me like velcro." Aki said. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Fine, I'll get you clothes." Sesshoumaru walked over to her closet and grabbed her clothes for her. It was the same thing she was wearing. He opened the door and held out her clothes.

"Thanks." Aki said. She took her clothes and changed, hanging her wet clothes on a hook she walked out, with her armor in her hand. She put her armor away, and began to dig through her things finally pulling something out. "Here." she handed Sesshoumaru something.

"Chocolate?" he asked.

"Well yeah...I have to have my sweets, since they don't have coffee and I have nothing to put TONS of sugar in, this is the second best thing." Aki said. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly, she was back to her old self. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it and what do you want?" Aki asked.

"It's Jaken, and I have a message for Lord Sesshoumaru." he said. Jaken opened the door.

"Yes Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have a message from the Northern lands." Jaken said.

"Well, hand it over." Aki said. Jaken handed Sesshoumaru a piece of paper. Aki walked over, grabbed Jaken, opened her door, and litterally kicked him out. There was a thump on the other side of the hall.

"Ow..." Jaken mumbled.

"We are needed back at the Norhtern lands." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why? We just got back!" Aki said. "I'd like to have a moments peace! So I can sleep! Since I was woken up at like 4:30!" Aki said.

"We are to be Kit's escorts to the birds." Sesshoumaru added before she could object more.

"She has brothers and useless sisters...and guards...let them do it!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru knew she was joking. "When do we leave?" Aki sighed in defeat.

"Now. Get your sythe and armor." Sesshoumaru said.

"Man! I just put it away!" Aki growled. She took her armor out and slipped it on, and grabbed her sythe from behind the door. "Lead the way." Sesshoumaru was WAY ahead of her. "HEY! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Aki growled. She caught up with Sesshoumaru.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ1 Hour Later_

Sesshoumaru and Aki arrived at Kit's and walked in the door. Kit was waiting for them.

"This better be good, I'm not a day person." Aki said. Kit smiled.

"Well, I chose you two to take me to the birds because I know that you won't let them touch me, I would take Kouga but they might assume something." Kit said. Aki yawned.

"When do we leave?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Not for a while." Kit answered. "Until then you're free to do what you like. You'll know when it's time because of a bell of summoning." Kit added. Aki nodded. She walked up the stairs to the inner garden. She liked it there, it was a good spot to get some sleep, if her sisters were in there she'd just chase them out. "Is it me or does she make herself right at home?" Kit asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I think it's because she never really had a home." Sesshoumaru said.

"I think I'll go talk to her about it. Oh yeah, do you know why Aki was standing as stiff as a board earlier?" she asked.

"No." Sesshoumaru lied, he was good at it so Kit didn't notice.

"Suuureee, ya don't." Kit said. "Oh Kouga's in my room if you wanna go see him." Kit said. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked off. Kit made her way to the inner garden, she saw her sisters fleeing from it.

"Don't go in there! She'll kill you!" Kyla said.

"No, I know her, you don't." Kit said. She walked in. Aki was lying down, she knew she was asking a lot from her 'adoptive sister'. Aki was always a night person and was usually never awake. If Aki had her way she would be sleeping and not giving a care to anything that had nothing to do with sugar or sleep.

"What, Kit?" Aki asked.

"I wanted to know why, where ever you are you make yourself at home." Kit said. Aki opened one of her eyes.

"Well, I never really had a home, I was always moving, so I learned to make myself not have a home, just a place to get in out of the rain and what-not." Aki said.

"Why were you always moving?" Kit asked as she sat with herlegs hugged to her chest.

"I don't know...I guess it was because people were after me or something, I never really thought about it. I didn't really care either. I grew up not caring. There was only one thing I cared about, myself." Aki explained. "My parents died when I was 10, so I never really had a family. I lived that way until I met you. Where did I meet you anyways? Wasn't it in a battle or something." Sesshoumaru was listening to Aki and Kit's convasation. _I was partly right._ He thought.

"Yeah, it was. I was in trouble and you helped me out. It's strange, listening to you talking so much." Kit said.

"Fine, I wont." Aki said.

"No! I want to know more about you. Do you know how your parents died, and who they were?" Kit asked.

"Nope, my mother was never home and my father told me to stay away from him, it was like I was causing him pain or something." Aki said. Kouga was listening to what Aki was saying so intently that he swore she could see him. "All I know about my mother is that she had black hair and a very creepy look in her green eyes. My father, also had black hair, his eyes were blue though, don't ask me how mine became red." Aki said.

"Weird." Kit said. "What land did you grow up in?"

"In between them, like on the borders, it was the safest place." Aki said. "Still to this day if you hide there it takes people a very long time to find you. If we have time after all this is over I might be able to show you where I lived sometimes." Aki said.

"I'd like that." Kit said with a kind smile. Aki smiled with her.

"Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." Aki said. Kit nodded and got up, before she left she stretched and walked out, she passed Kouga but she didn't notice. Aki stood up."Sesshoumaru, Kouga, I know you're there." Aki said. "You better come here or I'll have to hunt you down." Sesshoumaru and Kouga walked into the inner garden, she punched both.

"Ow...that hurt!" Kouga said.

"Listen in onto what you're not supposed to and you'll die." Aki growled. She sat back down and laid down. Sesshoumaru and Kouga left.

"You were listening in on what she was saying too?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'd expect that from anyone but you!" Kouga said.

"I know as much about Aki as you do." Sesshoumaru said. _I also know that she has a nice ass!_ Sesshoumaru added in his mind. _Gahh! It's happening again!_ Sesshoumaru cursed himself. Sesshoumaru and Kouga walked down the hall.

"What to do?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "You like her don't you?" Kouga asked suddenly, Oooohhhh, Bingo!

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked caught by surprise.  
"You like Aki, don't you?" Kouga asked.

"I don't give out my opinions." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh come on, who am I going to tell?" Kouga asked.

"Everyone." Sesshoumaru said. Kouga glared at him. "And you like Kit." Ping...bullseye.

"Hey!" Kouga said. "Is it that obvious?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. Kero was running away from his brother Karo.

"Ahhhh! He's gonna get me!" Kero screamed.

"Karo! Stop chasing your brother!" Kala yelled after them, neither one heard her. She ran after them, and tried to stop them. Kit walked back to the inner garden to wake Aki up. The bell signaling that it was time for them to take Kit to the birds. Kit splashed water on Aki. Aki moved but didn't wake up. Kit sighed and picked up a bucket. She put some water in it and poured it on Aki.

"What?" Aki sat up and growled.

"Wake up! It's almost time." Kit said. Aki glared at her.

"Jeez, can't a person sleep when they're supposed to?" Aki growled. Kit rolled her eyes. Aki turned around and took off her armor, then her shirt so she could wring it out. Just then the bell rang. Sesshoumaru didn't think Aki was up so he ran to go wake her up. He walked in on Aki wringing her shirt out.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kit said in surprise. Sesshoumaru stopped mid-step.

"Ahhh! YOU PREV! GOT OUT OF HERE!" Aki yelled. She was blushing furiously and so was Sesshoumaru. Kit ran over and pushed him out. Aki quickly put her shirt and armor on. She walked out into the hall where Sesshoumaru was and punched him in the gut.

"Aki! Calm down!" Kit said. She grabbed Aki and tried to hold her back. Even with Kit holding onto Aki she easily dragged her to Sesshoumaru. Kouga heard Aki scream (which severly creeped him out, because she only screamed if she got woken up) and ran to the inner garden. He saw Kit trying to hold Aki back from killing Sesshoumaru and not doing very well. Kouga grabbed onto Kit and pulled away from Sesshoumaru.

"Lemme at 'im!" Aki growled.

"Hell no!" Kit said.

"Sesshoumaru go! We can't hold her back forever!" Kouga said. Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away. Kit and Kouga pulled Aki back into the garden.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Aki growled.

"What the hell happened?" Kouga asked.

"I got Aki wet with water to wake her up, and she was wringing out her soaked shirt when Sesshoumaru walked in." Kit said. Kouga's eyes widened.

"Whoa..." Kouga said.

"Aki can you not kill Sesshy until after we end this war?" Kit asked.

"I can try." Aki growled. Kit nodded. They walked out to the carriage, which would be held up by three wolf demons from the Northern Lands main wolf pack, and one Eastern wolf demon, to the main bird demons, which was a two day journey.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Authors Notes: _

_Aki: Just so you know Sesshy walking in on Aki was ALL Kit's idea! _

_Kit: Oh thanks! _

_Aki: Hey! It's what you get for making me rush! _

_Kit: True... _

_Aki: Anyways hope you liked it, any complaints...please, don't tell me... _

_Kit: Yeah...tell me. _

_Both: HIT THE STUPID BUTTON AND REVIEW! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Written by Kit, yes we are getting back on our usual schedule, and we forgot to put the disclaimer in the last few chapters. We do not own InuYasha, sorry to disappoint. LOL**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Several Minutes Before The Group Leaves

"Where's Kit?" Kouga asked.

"Packing. I don't think you masked your scent enough." Aki replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kouga nearly screamed.

"Aki, it's enough." Sesshoumaru said.

"You, shut up." Aki growled to Sesshoumaru who rolled his eyes. The third warning bell sounded.

"Aki, please go get Kit." Sesshoumaru said as Aki humphed and went to get her 'sister'.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Kit's Room

"Knock Knock." Aki said as she came in. Kit whirled around startled.

"Hi Aki, you made sure those things were under the cushion right?" Kit asked.

"I double and triple checked." Aki said as she sat down on the bed. "Don't you think that's a little...dull for a wedding?" Aki asked. Kit was wearing a black skirt that hung around her legs, black slippers were on her feet and she had a black short sleeved shirt and her hair was in a french braid, to show her star easier, her hair was tied with a black ponytail holder as well.

"I prefer to think of it as the funeral of my educational, domestic, and maturity growth." Kit answered as she took the bag she had packed and went with Aki to the 'carriage'. Aki handed her the hat she was to wear as they passed through the different lands, the hat covered her hat and birthmark, and a veil draped over her face to hide her facial features although at the moment a piece of slate would have been easier to read.

"Kitrika, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kala asked.

"Mom, it's the only way, thank you for raising me as my own person, I know the choices I want to make, and, this is one of them." Kit answered calmly. Sending shivers up everyone's backs, including Aki's.Kraitan came up and gave their daughter a kiss on her birthmark.

"Don't you forget who you are Kitrika Luna Minarawa. You can always come back here, we we always be here for you Kit. Just, make us proud, and do what your heart tells you. We love you Pumpkin." Kraitan said as Kit nodded with a sad smile. Kero came up to his sister.

"I guess you're not going to the modern times anymore, huh?" Kero asked as Kit loked at her brother for a minute, then suddenly grabbed him in a huge hug, and rocked from side to side, still hugging him.

"No, that's exactly what it means, but Kero, I love you, I really do, so you take care of everyone for me, will ya? I'll come back to visit." Kit said as she gave him a kiss on the head, after all good-byes were said (the other girls ended up crying several times) Kit was helped into the carriage by Aki who was sitting in there. Sesshoumaru was in the back of the 'parade' to make sure no back attacks were given, while a man named Kado was in the front, being the toughest warrior of the main Northern wolf packs. Aki put Kit's hat on her and draped the veil over her face, seeing as Kit's hands were trembling to much. The girls waved before the curtains were put down.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Night

"We'll stop here!" Sesshoumaru yelled as Kado signaled for the group to stop. Aki got out and stretched, having ridden in the carriage the whole day. Aki helped Kit out and Sesshoumaru went off, looking for firewood and some food. Once they had set up camp, Kit was between Kado, Sesshoumaru, and Aki while the other men made a slightly bigger circle around the three warriors.

"Aki-san," Kit began, catching Aki's attention from talking to one of the carriersm who was the darker of the four.

"Kit? What's wrong?" Aki asked.

"Um, nothing, nevermind Aki-san, it's something I should ask Sesshoumaru-sama." Kit answered as Aki gave Kit the weirdest look in the world. She was using honorificcs, and rarely did that unless it were important.

"Kit, your using honorifics." Aki stated.

"As a good housewife should Aki-san." Kit answered as she drew on the tree with a burned stick.

"Kit, your not married yet."

"But I shall be soon, Aki-san, and I must respect my husbands wishes." Kit answered as she hugged her knees to her chest again.

"Kit, you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Positive. Good night Aki-san. Good Night everyone!" Kit called as she went into her tent.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Next Morning

Kit was helped back into the carriage by Aki again, her veil was on now, having only been off while she was in her tent.

Sesshoumaru took the morning to ride with Kit while Aki took the front and Kado took the back.

"Kit, you're sure you want to go through with this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It is what my people require of me Sesshoumaru-sama. It is not my place to refuse." Kit answered. The only thing she said that morning. During the afternoon, Kado began to ride with Kit, Aki was in back and Sesshoumaru was in the front.

"AGH!" Aki suddenly yelled as Kit's hand went directly to the cushion next to her hip. "Bastard!" Aki yelled as Kit heard blood hit the ground. For fear of her 'sister' Kit ran outside to find her 'sister's arm badly torn, to shreds. unable to be used at the time being.

"AKI-SAN! Please don't move! Now lay down!" Kit said as she grabbed a first aid kit from the carriage, she quickly bandaged Aki's arm.

"Damn fuckin Eagles." Aki muttered as Kit brought her to the carriage, Kado was taking her place while Aki rode with Kit.

"Are you alright?" Kit asked as the carriage was suddenly dumped to the side, Kit was thrown into Aki who tumbled out of the carriage. Kit was trapped in the carriage until something grabbed her and pulled her out, a gash ran along her cheek bone. "Eh? Kouga?" She asked as Kouga ran with her bridal style to where Sesshoumaru, Kado, and Aki were creating a circle to protect Kit.

"What are they?" Kouga asked.

"Eagles, I think, that or their Falcons." Aki answered as one of the birds came towards them. The charm on her scythe glinted in the sun, blinding the attacker, and earning time for Sesshoumaru to attack the bird.

"Falcons." Sesshoumaru confirmed as Aki nodded. Kado was back towards Kit while Kouga kept the birds from reaching Kit fully.

"Kouga, I need my tsais." Kit said as Kouga bent his head over her own, he had his hands wrapped around her head and was pulling her into his chest to protect her.

"AKI!" Kouga yelled.

"On it!" Aki answered as she hopped into the carriage. She threw the tsais at Kit who easily caught them, slicing the skirt in half on each side, Kit ran at the falcons and began to bring them down, eventually they got them all, and because Kit hadn't eaten anything since they had left the palace, she had exerted all of her physical strength.

"You were supposed to be un armed." A deep voice said as Kit whirled around to find a man in her face.

"Ah, well, you were supposed to ensure our safety!" Kit replied as the man laughed.

"Touche." The man answered as Kit growled.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Tenimaru, I'm to be your husband." The man said as he wrappe dhis arm around Kit's waist. "Bye now."

"AHH! AKI! KOUGA!" Kit screamed before they suddenly disappeared.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: MUAHAHAHAHA anyways, onto the next chap. which is by Aki.**

**Aki: Ya, so hope you like this chapter.**

**Kit: We were kinda rushed with the last two.**

**Both: PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Get back here you bastard!" Aki yelled.

"Where'd they go!" Kouga growled.

"I have to no clue but I intend to find out." Aki growled.

"With that arm you're going no where." Sesshoumaru said. Aki looked at her arm, it had almost bleed through the bandages. She moved it, pain shot though her limb.

"Dammit." Aki said. "Kado, so you know where these stupid birds live?" Aki asked.

"Yes, they have some villages which aren't highly valued, nests on a mountain named Mt. Sukiyama, and at the top of the mountain is where the Lord of the tribe and his heirs would live, that's where Tenimaru would have Kit." Kado said. Everyone nodded. They formulated a plan to get Kit back. They'd have to split up. Aki and Sesshoumaru were going to go up one side of the mountain, through one of the main villages, there were 3 main villages with around 3-5 sub-villages, running off of the main paths from the main villages to the mountain, if people resisted they could kill them, but would most likely choose not to, Kouga would do the same to another one of the villages and Kado would go up through the last. It was going to take sometime to hide everything that showed they were from the earlier attack. It was going to be a bit difficult because of Aki's arm so they came up with the alabi that she was wounded from an attack on the road and it was still healing, it wasn't all a lie.

"Remember, we meet at the front gate." Sesshoumaru said. Kouga nodded. Kado had already set off because he had the farthest to walk to get to his village. Aki and Sesshoumaru only had half of what Kado had to walk and Kouga only had to walk a half of what Aki and Sesshoumaru were going to walk. Before they could go rescue Kit they had to find where the 'stupid birds' lived as Aki called them. Two days later they found where Kit was at.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Front gate of Castle_

Kouga was the last one to get to the top of the mountain, he had a little trouble with some people but he had gotten through alright.

"Alright, we don't have mush time now before rumors get here so let's go in." Kado said. They opened the doors as silently as they could and disappeared into the shadows. Kado 'accidently' punched Kouga.

"Hey!" Kouga growled.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Kado said.

"Sure it did!" Kouga growled.  
"You're right! My fists are attracked to stupidity! You must be the stupidest thing around here!"Kado said. Aki grabbed Kouga and Sesshoumaru grabbed Kado.

"Shut up both of you!" Aki hissed, she wasn't about to let two love struck dogs ruin her chances to get her friend back. Kouga and Kado were still glaring at each other but had refrained from talking.

"Shh. Here comes a guard." Sesshoumaru warned. They moved back inside the shadows more and waited for the guard to walk by, but he just stood there.

"Great! We're stuck!" Aki growled. "I'm going to let go of your mouth now and if I hear one more sound I'm gonna rip it off!"Aki growled. Kouga nodded. "I'm so going to regret doing this." Aki said to herself. She walked to the door and stepped out in front of it. Before anyone noticed her she opened her kimono a little to show off her clevage. After she had fixed it they noticed her.  
"Who are you?" one asked.

"Lost, I got lost from my family while we were passing through and I came up here wondering if someone would help me find them, I'm sorry I came so late." Aki said. Seshoumaru and Kouga blinked, she sounded so convincing. "I'll just come back in the morning." Aki walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, my! I don't remember it being so cold!" Aki shivered. Aki dropped her kimono a little more. The guards rushed over.

"No, that's okay. We'll take you to the kitchen where you can get some food and warm up." They said. Aki knew it, but acted like she didn't, both of the guards were looking down her shirt hungrily. _Kit you SO owe me! _Aki growled to herself. Suddenly Aki punched one guard and kicked the other, both guards fell to the ground.

"Sorry, but I don't like it when men look down my shirt." Aki kicked both of them in the face and she fixed her shirt. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Kado walked out of the shadows.

"Dude, where'd you learn to do that?" Kouga asked.

"Nevermind, if I ever have to do it again all of you are going to owe me big time!" Aki growed. Sesshoumaru didn't show it but he really wished he could have killed the guards when he saw them looking down her shirt.

"Alright, we go left." Kouga said.  
"We go right." Kado said at the same time as Kouga.

"Which is it!" Aki asked.

"Left!"

"Right:" Sesshoumaru looked around, he saw a sign that had arrows on it.

"We go straight." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"And how do you know?" Kado asked.

"It says, 'Prince Chambers' then an arrow pointing that way." Sesshoumaru said, he was pointing down a hall that went staright.

"Oh..." Kado and Kouga said at the same time. They walked down the hall, carefully avioding make noise, they came to a split in the hall.   
"Great..." Aki said. Aki heard a guard coming and ducked down to hide. Kouga and Kado started arguing over what way to go. "Shut up!" Aki growled. "I'm NOT going to flaunt myself again." Kouga and Kado weren't even listening. Aki grabbed Kado and slammed him into the wall. "I said shut up!" Kado shut up and watched the hall, the guard walked by and Aki let go. There was a dent where Kado's head hit the wall.

"We're going to have to split up." Sesshoumaru said. They nodded.

"I'll go with loud mouth over there." Aki said indicating Kouga, she was still mad at Sesshoumaru and she didn't want ot be close to him unless she absolutely HAD to. Aki and Kouga took the right wing, Sesshoumaru took the left, and Kado took the straight route. Aki and Kouga had to keep hiding because there were so many guards.

"We must be going the right way." Kouga said. "There's tons of guards." he added.

"Well, if we're going to find Kit then we might want to blend in." Aki said.

"But how?" Kouga asked. Aki grinned one of her famous evil grins.

"Leave that to me." she said. "Do you have something you can live without on you?" Aki asked. Kouga nodded, he handed her something from his pocket. It was a pebble. She looked at him funny. "Do you always have pebbles in your pockets?" Aki asked.

"No, it fell in and I didn't take it out." Kouga said. Aki shrugged and threw it. Four guards looked over to the general direction.

"You two," one said, "go see what that was, we have strict orders not to let anyone pass through." they nodded and walked over. Aki grabbed them and knocked them out. She tied them up and slipped their clothes on over hers, Kouga did the same with the other guards clothes. They walked out. "What was it?"

"Just a pebble, it fell from another guards pocket." Aki said, she had an excellent imitation of a boy's voice.  
"Alright." he said.

"How is Kitrika?" Kouga asked the guard.

"Our Lord is having fun with her." the guard smiled slyly. "Maybe if you two go down and ask him he'll let you have the same kind of fun." Kouga growled. Aki held out her arm and turned to him.

"Act normal." she said.

"Easy for you to say!" Kouga growled at her.

"What's his problem?"

"A stomach ache." Aki quickly said. "He'll be better in no time, if he's not I'll make sure that he gets what he deserves." Aki added. The guard nodded, she and Kouga walked down the hall. Aki stopped. "What room is our Lord keeping her in?"  
"The last one on the hall, it's on the left side." he said. Kouga and Aki nodded. They walked down the hall and saw the last door. They walked up to it but were blocked by a giant guard.

"Who are you and what are you here for?" He asked.

"We're here because we got direct orders from our Lord and it has something to do with the girl behind this door. He also said that if we have any trouble just take their name to him and he'll see that they're executed for treason." Aki growled. The guard gulped and stepped aside.

"Listen to what ever goes on inside here and we both will give you no mercy." Kouga added as he walked in the door. They saw Kit chained to a peg in the middle of the room, she had bruises on her and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days!

"I suppose you were sent to beat me?" Kit asked not even looking up from the floor. Kouga noticed she had a collar around her neck, her arms were above her head and her wrists were crossed over eachother, tied to a nail that was tilted upwards, like a hook, making it impossible for the weakened wolf demon to get the ropes off. Both of her cheeks had scabbing cuts on them and her shirt and skirt had been torn in several places to reveal her dark tan skin. Her hair was knotted and Kouga was slightly afraid to see her eyes, but she was still Kit, and always would be, and she was his friend. No matter what they would remain friends.

"Kit!" Kouga rushed over and started undoing the ropes.

"Who are you?" Kit asked blinking blearily and with surprise. Aki pulled off the mask she was wearing and Kouga did the same. "Kouga! Aki!" Kit said s the ropes fell off and she tackled Kouga in a hug from relief. Kouga laughed in relief that she was okay, and patted her head, finally giving into his want to hug her, and nearly breaking her ribs from the force of the squeeze that he was hugging her with, finally he stopped hugging her but her arms remained wrapped around his neck as if he were her life boat.

"Yeah, now act like we're beating you so we can get out of here." Aki said. She pulled her sythe out from her clothes.

"How'd you keep that in your clothes?" Kouga asked.

"Simple, I made it smaller." Aki said. "I know some charms, though that subject was never my strong suit." Aki said. After reluctantly letting her comforting friend go, Kit made noises that sounded like she was getting beaten, shrill screams that would have made the otehr wolf demons hold their ear sin pain if not for the dulled sound from the filters in their helmet, they had put them on befor eKit began to scream.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Kouga asked. Kit got an idea.

"Put the collar back on and drag me out of here. That way they'll think that I was severly beaten and not able to move." Kit said.

"Oh yeah, Tenimaru did this to you, didn't he?" Kouga asked.

"Yes." Kit said as her eyes half-closed sadly, tears about to brek free from their controlled boundaries.

"Don't worry, I'll kick his ass for you." Aki said as she smiled confidently for her friend to see, and join in on the cocky grin.

"How's your arm?" Kit asked, as an after thought. Aki pulled her sleeve up.

"Better, though I can't do everything with it." Aki said. She pulled her sleeve down. Kouga had finished everything and dragged Kit out of the room. No one questioned him. Aki saw a door and heard noises coming from it.

"Get me the club, I want to have some fun with Kit." Tenimaru said. He opened the door and came face-to-face with Aki. With rage pouring out of her eyes, distaste, scorn, hatred and anger ran through her veins as she growled in her throat. Tenimaru took a step back in fear.

"Think you're going to hurt my friend are you?" Aki asked, her voice was deeper, meaner, and powerful, she took her good arm and punched him in the face. "If you ever touch her again I swear I'll kill you." Aki growled. She beat him up to a pulp before putting her mask back on and fleeing the room. She knew it wouldn't be long before they knew she and Koga weren't really guards. She caught up with Kouga in no time. An alarm sounded.

"What the hell did you do?" Kouga asked. Kit was now running behind them.

"I kicked Tenimaru's ass! Did you think I was going to do anything less!" Aki growled.

"Enough fighting, let's get outta here!" Kit yelled, Aki sped up and burst into the main hall. Kit saw the guards were KO'd. "What happened here?" Kit asked.

"Well, since Kouga and Kado were fighting we almost got discovered and I had to seduce them, speaking of which, you owe me BIG time for that!" Aki said. Kit nodded. "Now, let's get out of here, I'm sure Sesshoumaru and Kado are coming." Aki said. She ran out the door and down the well beaten path to the village Kouga had come in. Sesshoumaru and Kado were already there.

"Look who we found!" Kouga yelled, Sesshoumaru nodded and Kado glared at him. "What's your problem?" Kouga asked. Aki didn't stop running.

"I wouldn't stay there for too long!" Aki yelled back. The guards were coming at them, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kit, and Kado ran away to catch up with her.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Author's Notes:_

_Aki: There ya go! The 'great esacpe!' _

_Kit: Hoped you like it, it was all done my Aki. With some alterations by me. _

_Aki: Yeah problems...don't tell me, you wont like the answer! _

_Kit: Yeah, she's not good with problems. _

_Aki: Darn straight!_

_Both: BYE BYE! AND REVIEW! NOW!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hope you liked chapter eight. This is now at their campsite a couple minutes after they got away.**

**WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**That is all...ONTO THE STORY!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"OUCH!" Kit yelped when Kouga put some alcohol on the cuts on her legs. Her legs were cut up to her mid thighs and Kouga was only putting the alcohol on up to her knees, he was putting alcohol on her legs as well and the cuts on her abdomen and collar area, Aki was going to help Kit with the other cuts and bruises after the boys were asleep.

"Sorry!" Kouga yelled as Kit growled. He put a band aid on the cut and fished out another cotton swab, sticking the alcohol soaked swab onto another cut Kit nearly bit him from pain.

"THAT HURTS!" Kit yelled as Kouga growled back.

"Well soooorry if I'm trying to help!" He yelled.

"Better be." Kit muttered sarcastically as he put the alcohol on her right cheek, she jumped up from the searing pain. "OWWWWW! AKI!" Kit yelled as Aki threw a rock at Kouga.

"Stop purposely hurting her!" Aki yelled.

"Dear God..." Sesshoumaru trailed off as Kouga, Kit, and Aki got into an argument.

"Dinner is done." Kado suddenly said as the others stopped their argument. Soon all wa quite aside from the sound of biting and chewing. Finally Kit broke the silence.

"Thank you." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kouga and Aki were the first to flip out, thinking she was severely hurt. "I'm not hurt! No! It's-it's just, thank you. Your so kind." Kit said as Aki sighed in relief and Kouga and Kado visibly relaxed. "And...I'm sorry." Kit muttered.

"Sorry? For what?" Kouga asked.

"Because I've made you all worry. Even if you two won't admit it, I can tell." Kit said pointing at Sesshoumaru and Aki who both coughed. "I'm sorry, I was stupid, and allowed myself to be caught off guard. So, I'm really really sorry." Kit said sadly as she wiped the tears that were threatening to come.

"Kit..." Aki began, at a loss for words.

"Kit, it's alright. you're fine now." ado said touching her shoulder reassuringly as she smiled.

"Ya you pup, your fine in this 'family'. It's not like we're going to let a pup like you die now is it?" Sesshoumaru said as Kit laughed/ choked/ sobbed from tears of happiness. The others began talking about random things to get her mind off of her 'troublesome' demeanor.

_It's odd, how a family so close, can seem so far apart. While a family not even related in the least, can feel like the closest thing in the world._ Kit thought to herself as she laughed at something Aki had said. the boys didn't get it...which only made the girls laugh harder. Eventually the girls were the last one's up and Aki made Kit lay down so that she could finish bandaging her 'sister' up. Soon the girls were asleep and the morning came.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"Uh...Whoa! Aki..get up..Aki...please...get up!" Kit said as she whispered into Aki's ear. Aki bolted up right with her hand gripping her sythe.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked. Kouga was at the fire with Kado and Sesshoumaru on either side of him. They were looking at the sky and so was Kit, Aki followed their gazes upwards to the sky, to find birds circling around.

"They haven't seen us yet." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"How long have they been there?" Aki asked as Kit went into the bushes which covered her body enough for her to take her shirt off for a few minutes, when she came out she had shorts on instead of a kskirt, and she had cut her sleeves off of her shirt to make it short-sleeved, providing more movement for her. Kouga handed her, her Tsais and dagger and got up.

"An hour or so, we put the fire out when we noticed them and we've been here ever since." Kado answered as he too slowly got up. Kouga, Kado, and Kit went into the undergrowth as Sesshoumaru and Aki destroyed all signs of anyone having been there. Soon they followed the others and Aki swore under her breath, smelling the scent of two lands connecting. Sesshoumaru's nose was scrunched up and Aki looked at him.

"You smell it too then?" She asked as he nodded.

"It smells like death." Kit said as she fell into step with Aki.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine Kit. We won't let the birds get you." Aki said noting the fear that had been all to clear to her in Kit's voice. Kit's shoulder's seemed to lose some of their tension at that comment and they came to the border of the northern lands.

"This is to the Western lands, we'll be fine here. I'm stronger in my territory." esshoumaru said as Kit nodded. Kado's tail was down slightly but Kit and Kouga held their tails slightly higher, still showing the respect ot the Lord of the land.

"Lord Sess'omaru!" An all to familiar voice yelled as Zala came running out. Although if it was Zala, Aki wasn't sure, her pale skin was red from blood and her hair had so much blood in it that it looked permanently dyed red.

"Zala! What happened?" Sesshoumaru and Aki yelled at the same time.

"T'e birds are attacking t'e castle, we were able to 'old t'em off till t'is morning. I was unsuccessful to protect muc', but I did save t'ese." Zala said as she supplied Sesshoumaru with two Jewelery boxes. Sesshoumaru seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Zala, you did exceptionally well." Sesshoumaru said as Zala smiled. "What about Rin and Jaken though?" Zala's face dropped.

"Jaken was KIA'd. And Rin, Rin is fine. I made sure to save 'er from anyone w'o wis'ed 'er 'arm." Zala said as Aki and Sesshoumaru let out breaths tht they hadn't realized they had been holding. "A'! Milady Kitrika! Milord Kouga, my apologies for not greeting you at my entrance." Zala said.

"This is Zala. She's my head general." Sesshoumaru said as Zala smiled.

"Doesn't look like much." Kado said...stupidly. Zala looked pissed and she held her sword at Kado, but before either one could move, Kit was between them both. Making sure no one hurt someone on the same side.

"STOP! We need to stick together! Don't you see! If we fight we won't be able to come up with excellent tactics! And as long as we're fighting each other we won't have co operation. This argument stops HERE!" Kit said holding her arms out to enable herself as a shield. Kouga was about to grab her when Zala and Koda stood out of their fighting stances. They put their swords away and returned to their respected Lord/Lady's side.Kit stood next to Zala with Kado on the opposite side of her. She walked in step with the others and held her head high. Kouga couldn't help but admire her bravery, and probably the small bit of stupidity she held to make that move, but still. She had the right to be proud, not many things could stop two warriors from cutting each other's throats out, especially when they were from different territories. Soon they came to the castle and Kit took one of her tsais out. Birds swept down at them and they all swung their weapons at the birds, Kouga and Sesshoumaru using their claws while Kit used Tsais, Aki her sythe and Zala and Kado their swords.soon the battle feild was a mass of bodies and Kit wiped her blades on the grass before returning them to their sheathes.

"Kit, I need to talk to you, alone." Sesshoumaru said as Kit nodded, she followed Sesshoumaru into the castle and into his study. She began to help him clean the mess the birds had made while he talked, "Your father probably doesn't know about the bird thing. You should contact him as soon as possible. I want you to stay here, with Kado, Kouga, Zala, Aki and I as protection-," Sesshoumaru said.

"But I-,"

"And in the meantime, we will teach you how to use different weapons among your tsais, so you are skilled in all combats." Sesshoumaru added as Kit sighed and nodded.

"I understand." Kit said.

"Kit, you do have a say in this. I'm not your father, I won't force you to do something you don't want to." Sesshoumaru said as Kit nodded.

"I know, but my kingdom wishes it. And I must do what is in the favor of my kingdom." Kit said, not loking at Sesshoumaru.

"Kit," Seshsoumaru said, "Kit look at me," He added as Kit looked at him, "Do you remember what happened last time you did what was in the best interest of your kingdom? You were severly beaten. And I'm even afrai dto think of what would have happened, had you stayed in there any longer. You do what is in the best interest of YOU. NOT your kingdom." Sesshoumaru said as Kit looked at him like she had never thought of that before.

"It's time to eat, you two!" Aki said as Rin's voice giggled.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Okie dokie!" Aki said as she and Rin left.

"Kit, think about what I siad. Will you be joining us at dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Uh, n-no. Thank you though." Kit said as Sesshoumaru nodded. He left as Kit flopped into the seat behind her, eventually she nodded off and a sharp knock to her head woke her up.

"You should eat something." Kouga said as he sat down across from Kit. Kit shook her head, "Why not?"

"I'm not hungry right now." Kit lied. Her stomach growled loudly. Damn that stomach and it's tretcherous ways. "Traitor." She muttered as Kouga laughed. A real laugh, at how she was so stupid, yet so incredibly humorous.

"Sorry, but seriously Kit, try to eat something." Kouga said as Kit ate her dinner. Kouga waited until she was done. "Feel any better?"

"Much, thanks Kouga." Kit said with a smile.

"Welcome. Come here, I wanna show you something." Kouga said as he took Kit's hand and made her stand up.

"Where are you taking me?" Kit 'whined'.

"Close your eyes." Kouga said as Kit closed her eyes. Taking everal turns Kouga took both of Kit's hands lightly and began walking backwards.

"Kouga..." Kit started.

"Shhhh. Quiet your going to spoil it." Kouga said as Kit set her lips in a mock annoyed smirk. After about ten more minutes of walking Kit sighed.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No, not yet."

"When?"

"Soon. Not yet, not yet...okay, wait here." Kouga said as Kit heard whispers. Soon she sensed that she and Kouga were the only ones around. "Now." Kouga added asKit opened her eyes.

"Wow." Kit muttered.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki and Sesshy**

"Rin is asleep and Zala is out patrolling around the catle with the other generals." Aki said as she cme to the living room. Sesshoumaru was doing some paperwork and he nodded his understanding. He was working by moonlight and not using the candles. "Sesshy, what's going tohappen, I mean what if we lose the war?" Aki asked.

"We won't. What makes you...think...that?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice catching as he saw Aki stnding in the moonlight by accident, her hair glinted the moonlight off of her head, her eys slightly worried, but barely readable. Sesshoumaru wasbarely able to contain himself. _What is this? Whenever she's around!_ Sesshoumaru yelled at himself as Aki frowned.

"Well, it's just that I mean, what if Kit DOES end up going back to the birds, she'll be killed and...and I wouldn't be able to stand that." Aki said as she sat at a window seat. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Aki, don't worry, we'll win. I promise."

"Don't keep promises you can't keep."

"I don't."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know what the Dog and Wolf tribes are capable of. Trust me."

"I don't trust ANYONE but Kit anymore."

"You should learn to trust others."

"Easy for you to say."

"Your right."

"And your point was?"

"It was also hard for me to learn." Sesshoumaru said.

_What is this? It's so...different? What's this feeling I get, when I'm in his presence, I'm not intimidated, I know what that is, how it feels, and I'm not scared in fact, If I didn't know better. I'd say I felt...safe...at home...for good._ Aki thought.

"Ses..shy...I...-" Aki was cut off by Sesshoumaru suddenly touching her cheek.

"Shhh. It's different. To be in love. I know. It's also, one of the most trusting things in the world. Aki, I love you." Sesshoumaru said as He pressed his lips firmly against Aki's Aki was taken aback again, for a moment before she complied to his taste, sweet sweet chocolate. One taste and your hooked, and that ran, through both of their minds, at that single moment.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kit and Kouga**

"It's beautiful!" Kit exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as something else." Kouga answered as Kit blushed. Kouga laughed lightly.

"Ah-uh-um-" Kit stuttered.

"You're so cute when your flustered." Kouga said with his charming grin. He ran his hands through Kit's hair as Kit's blush deepened.

"Kou...ga...wha...?" Kit tried to get out, finding her voice caught.

"That's new. Kougawha." Kouga said laughing as Kit looked to the side without moving he rhead. Kouga laughed again.

"Kouga..." Kit started.

"Sh, I told you, you're spoiling the moment." Kouga said as Kit and Kouga closed their eyes,Kouga cupped his hand around Kit's cheek and brought her face to his, Kit and Kouga's lips collided into a taste of Peppermint (Kouga) and Strawberries (Kit).

"Kouga, I love you." Kit whispered when they brought their faces apart for air.

"I love you too Kitrika." Kouga said as they smirked before kissing again.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: Oh god...my heart, it's bursting with happiness. And that doesn't happen all the time. Sorry, I was REALLY wanting to write some romanc laely. Ugh, It's pathetic. I know.**

**Aki: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!**

**Sesshoumaru: I taste like Chocolate?**

**Aki:...What kind of chocolate?**

**Kit: . Milk.**

**Aki: YUMMY!**

**Kit: And Aki tastes like Dark chocolate LMAO!**

**Sesshoumaru: **_Drools_** Yummy.**

**Kit and Aki: O.O OOOOOK...**

**Everyone: Join us for the next chapter of The Major Disasters! (P.S. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango WILL be in the next chapter. Promise) Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Sesshoumaru's lips touched hers, millions of emotions flashed throough her, anger at him because he took advantage of her, shock that he was kissing her, happiness that he was kissing her, and peace because she could finally act out on what she was feeling. Aki tasted warm, metled chocolate that was just perfect for her, spilling the taste into her mouth she never wanted Sesshoumaru to stop kissing her.

Sesshoumaru was shocked that he had actually kissed Aki, and he was also feeling joy because she didn't push him away and she was kissing him back. He tasted delicious dark chocolate, his favorite, her kissing him back lit him up like fireworks on the 4th of July. Sesshoumaru didn't care if he died, he wanted to stay like this forever, this heavenly feeling that mad ehim feel as light as a feather.

Finally Aki and Sesshoumaru parted. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes. She didn't say anything. She was staring into his eyes like nothing could be more natural. Sesshoumaru tucked some stray stands of hair behind her ear and then left. Aki sat there for a minute, stunned, and then got up and went to go find Kit. She didn't look back at the 'scene of the crime'.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Kit and Kouga

"You should get to bed." Kouga said worriedly, after he and Kit had parted their lips. "You look tired." Kouga added. Kit nodded.

"Alright." She got up and walked away dizzily. _Whoa...I can't believe we did that!_ Kit thought. She was walking down the hall very slowly and wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

Aki saw her. _There's Kit! She's looks like she's just had a traumatizing experience._ Aki thought. Aki ran up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Kit jumped about a foot. "Whoa!" she yelled as Aki smiled.

"Sorry, I thought you would have heard me coming." Aki said.

"I was thinking." Kit said "So what do you need?" Kit asked kindly.

"I wanted to talk to you, about something that happened." Aki answered hesitantly.

"I need to talk about something to." Kit agreed.

"We'll go to my room." Aki said. "There's lots of places for us to hide if we don't want people to see us." Aki added. Kit nodded and they walked off to Aki's room. Aki opened the door and Kit followed her in.

"You go first since you came to find me." Kit said. Aki took a deep breath.

"Alright, no laughing." Aki growled warningly. Kit nodded in agreement and Aki started to explain what happened between Sesshoumau and herself. Kit sat there wide-eyed.

"He kissed you?" Kit asked. Aki nodded, she was trying her hardest not to blush. "This is shocking." Kit said. Aki nodded. Then Kit hugged her. "You must be so happy!" Kit said.

"Actually, I didn't say anything after it was over, and now I don't know why." Aki said. "And he said he loved me." she quickly added.

"Alright, now since you told me, I have to tell you." Kit said. She went on to explain everything that happened between her and Kouga just before Aki met up with her.

"Whoa, this is creepy." Aki said.

"And if my guess is right, it happened at the same time." Kit added. Aki nodded and blinked with the realization of what Kit had just said sinking into her skull.

"Now, I'm creeped out..." Aki said, Kit punched her friend lightly in the arm. "I was kidding!" she said in her defense.

"You better be." Kit said. Aki glared at her and got up. "Where ya going?" Kit asked.

"To bed, not to sleep though." Aki laughed. "Just to think." Aki stretched and left.

"What are ya gonna think about?" Kit asked slyly.

"The war so they won't take you back and so my 'other side' doesn't come out." Aki added. Kit looked at her funny. Aki laughed. "Nevermind, it's too late to explain it tonight, why don't you go to bed, you can sleep in mine, I'm going to go into the study, that connects to my room." Aki said. Kit nodded and she looked around.

"Where is your bed?" she asked. Aki pointed to a door with moons and stars engraved in it. Kit nodded and walked over. Aki walked into a room with books on it. She disappeared into the room. Aki sat down in a chair and looked out the window. She was thinking about the war and how they were going to win, Sesshoumaru said they were going to, so she partialy trusted it. Then a thought hit her. She was going somewhere and not going to stop until she got there, she opened the window and jumped out, then she ran to the well.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_20 Minutes Later_

Kit opened her eyes, before she thought she heard something slam. She got up and looked at the doors until she spotted the one Aki had walked in. She knocked on the door.

"Aki?" Kit asked, there was no answer and no sounds of breathing came from with in. She walked out into the hallway to go find Sesshoumaru, to see if he had seen her. Sesshoumaru was in his room as Kit knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Have you seen Aki?" Kit asked as she walked in.

"No." Sesshoumaru said. "Why?" he asked. He was working on paper work that he needed to do, no matter how much he hated it.

"Because she's not in her room or any of the rooms that lead off it." Kit answered. "I think she left." Kit added. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked up.

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard something slam about 20 minutes ago and it wasn't a door." she said.

"She probably went outside or something and she didn't want to wake you." Kit shrugged. She left and walked around looking for Aki. She checked everywhere, even on the roof. She was no where to be found. Then Kit scanned for Aki's aura, she wasn't anywhere where Kit could detect her. Suddenly she felt a power surge and she knew exactly where Aki was. _Aki, what are you doing!_ Kit asked. She walked back to Sesshoumaru's room. "I know where Aki is...the future." Kit said.

"What's she doing there?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know...though she'll be back, I know she's not going to pass up a good fight." Sesshoumaru nodded and Kit walked back to Aki's room to think about why Aki went back to the future.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Aki_

Aki jumped into the well and popped out in the shrine. She jumped out and ran to where Sango and Miroku were. No one noticed her because she was moving so fast, she didn't care if she was seen either. Soon enough Aki got to the house and barged in.

"MIROKU! SANGO!" Aki yelled. Both Sango and Miroku ran into the living room from various places.

"Aki!" Sango said. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to go back to the feudal era, now, where's Kagome and InuYasha?" Aki asked.

"They should be home soon, call Kagome's cell, they'll meet us there." Miroku said. Sango and Miroku ran to their rooms and got changed. They came out and had everything that they needed. Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder.

"I don't know what the number is, you call them." Aki said. Sango rolled her eyes and walked over to the phone, her fingers were swift as she pressed the buttons.

"Kagome! Don't come home, go to the shrine, Aki said it's important, well it has to be, she didn't change into her normal clothes for the present and she's armed." Sango said. They heard Kagome say 'alright' and hung up.

"How are we getting there?" Miroku asked.

"I guess I'll have to carry you, it's the only way to get there fast enough." Aki said. She walked outside, Sango and Miroku hopped onto her back and held on tight, she had no trouble carrying them to the shrine. Sango and Miroku got off her back and jumped into the well. They dissappeared and Aki jumped in after them. She came out and Miroku and Sango were fighting off birds.

"What the hell is with these birds!" Sango asked as two more fell to the ground. Aki wasn't listening.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARDS!" Aki yelled, Sango and Miroku had never seen her so mad. "FIRST YOU TAKE KIT AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY FRIENDS! THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU LIVE!" Miroku noticed that Aki's eyes were a darker red than usual and she looked even deadlier.

"Something's wrong with Aki." Miroku said.

"You noticed it too?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded. Five seconds later all the birds that had been attacking were dead.

"Bastards." Aki mumbled. "Come on, we have to get to Kit." Aki said.

"Aren't you going to explain anything to us?" Sango asked.

"Sesshy will do it when we get to his castle or whatever you want to call it." Aki said.

"No, we're talking about why you suddenly went berzerk." Miroku said.

"No, I'm not going to, it's the only thing I have left from my past and it's going to stay part of the past, if it happens again stop me or you'll end up dead to." Aki said. Miroku and Sango looked warrily at each other. Sango and Miroku got onto Kirara and Aki took off on the ground. Aki knew InuYasha was smart enough to follow their scent to find them, even if he was VERY stupid...most of the time anyways.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_At Sesshoumaru's place_

Aki, Sango, and Miroku walked in without making a sound, well at least until Miroku tripped over a pebble. Aki rolled her eyes and kept walking. She led them to where Sesshoumaru was, she followed his scent from the enterance, she had made some wrong turns because her nose was messed up from going into the future and then coming back so quickly.

"Walk in and tell Sesshy what happened, he'll fill you in." Aki said. Sango and Miroku nodded, Aki left and went outside.

"I wonder why she's not going in...she loves to annoy Sesshoumaru." Miroku said. Sango shrugged and walked in.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Author's Notes:_

_Aki: There! FINALLY! _

_Kit: CALM DOWN! _

_Aki: NO I WANT TO READ THE STUPID THING! _

_Kit: Don't mind her...she's being overly dramatic... _

_Aki: I am not! _

_Kit: Anyways, we don't own InuYasha or anything that goes along with InuYasha except for the plot and characters we added in. _

_Aki: I AM NOT AN OVERLY DRAMATIC DRAMA QUEEN! _

_Kit: BYE!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back people for chapter 11 of Major Disasters (or as Aki and I have fondly named it M/D) lol. anywyas, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can tell you that personalyl, I have enjoyed writing half of this story, and I think Aki would agree lol. Well, onto the Story.**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kit**

"AKI!" Kit yelled as she ran into the hallway to find Aki, she wrapped her arms around Aki's neck as Aki eyed her curiously.

"I'm gone for maybe an hour and you act as though I haven't seen you in a month or two." Aki said as Kit let go nd laughed.

"Well, I heard about the birds and so, you know me, I got worried over nothing." Kit answered as she and Aki made their way to the front of the castle to wait for InuYasha and Kagome. Several minutes later InuYasha was infront of them. Kit was just taking a cup of hot cocoa from Zala who had brought some out for both girls. Kit waved and set her cocoa down and walked over, embracing her friends. Aki geeted them but then the demons (including half-breeds Cough Inu Cough) sniffed the air and their ears/tails pressed against their head/butt (Aki has dog ears and Kit has wolf ears and tail) Kit grabbed Kagome by her wrist and dragged her to the castle. Aki followed behind the three but listened to the demons behind her. Aki's ears perked up.

"A brigade of about fifty with a major back-up, there are several reinforcement troops. About ten that I can count, each troop is made up of two generals, and all in all 900-1,000 soldiers." Aki said as her ears pressed against her skull again.

"I'll let Sesshoumaru know there's an assault, find Kouga, round up the Western troops, tell him to get his troops ready. I'll try to make contact with the North and get some back-up. Ben and Lila will deffinetly bring their packs." Kit said. Aki nodded and ran off to find Kouga while Kit went to find Sesshoumaru with Kagome and InuYasha behind her.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kit yelled slamming the door open, Sango and Miroku flinched at the tone of her voice, and from the several cracks that came from the thick oak door. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"What is it Kit?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"There's several troops on their way to the castle. Their coming to ambush it." Kit answered. Kagome and InuYasha ran up behind her(A/N:...wow...she must be able to seriously run.)

"It's true. Aki went to go get Kouga and then their going to get some troops from the East and possibly North." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru nearly spilled a candle over. He set it up right and made sure it was balanced. (A/N: Don't want his doucuments to get all waxed do we?)

"KITRIKA!" Zala yelled from down the hall as Kit whipped around.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Sesshoumaru came up behind her.

"Move!" Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Kitrika towards the door and pressed her against the door, an arrow whizzed past his head as Kit gasped. She hugged Sesshoumaru for saving her and then quickly let go.

"Come one, we gotta get out of here. Sesshoumaru call in some troops, I need to get to the Northern lands. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, you guys stay here, help Zala out. InuYasha your coming with me." Kit said hurriedly as she began to run down the hall, her shoes clicked against the floor being about two inches. before she had found Aki she had changed into a black pair of slightly baggy pants but were form fitting enough to give her easy mobility. Her shoes went up to the middle of her shins but they had a two inch heel. She had her hair in a loose ponytail at the bad of her head making her look a little out of it since she usually wore it up in a neat and/or high ponytail/bun. Her top was a Kimono top with long sleeves, she had an armor breastplate on to protect her chest and her Tsais were clipped to her belt.the dagger was located at the small of her back, the handle in reach of her right hand. She turned her head to look at InuYasha. "WELL COME ON!" She yelled snapping him out of his trance he ran with Kit and waved at Kagome before they left the castle grounds.

"BE SAFE!" Kagome and Sango yelled as they went out of view.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki**

"KOUGA!" Aki yelled as Kouga came up next to her, both stopped as he let her catch her breath slightly. "The birds are attacking, Kit is telling Sesshoumaru but she needs you to go get troops from your land, I will accompany you, Sesshoumaru is staying here in order to round up the troops for his land." Aki said quickly. Kouga nodded as they began to run off towards the Eastern lands.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**North**

"MOM! DAD!" Kit yelled as she ran up to the door, the door opened and she slowly walked in having noticed that no birds were around the lands. InuYasha had noticed too and he put his hand on Kit's shoulder reassuringly. Kit jumped slightly but then save a small smile to InuYasha, thanking the gods for a friend's presence.

"Kit?" A small voice asked. Kit ran to the stairs and ran up them. She got to her sisters room, and burst in. The family was there. but Kraitan tried to attack Kit, having not noticed that it was her,

"DAD! DAD! IT'S ME!" Kit yelled as she blocked him and had to kick him in the stomach to stop his teeth from closing on her arms.

"I'm so sorry Kitrika!" Kraitan yelled as Kit wrapped her arms around his neck. Relief was flooding from her as she accepted his apology, soon she was attacked by her other siblings who were happy to see here. Kala stood up as Kit took her and her father fully in. They had scratches all over them. Kraitan's arm was wrapped in a bandage tht was covered in blood, her Mother had several scratches on her face and her legs had the worst of it. Both were smiling though as Kit took in her brothers and sisters. Kit's eyes began to slit as Karo noticed he grabbe dher shoulders and pinned her to the floor.

"I'LL KILL THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" Kit yelled as Kyli and Kero put their weight pn her legs. Kyla took Kit's left arm and Karo kept her shoulders down.Kit's eyes were slowly reverting back as tears showed. InuYasha was sanding back taking in the scene in confusion.

"Kit...are you going to be okay now?" Karo asked. Kit sat up holding her head, her knees were pulled up towards her chest but she stood up.

"That's hard to say Karo. No one is really okay, not when their family is being hurt." Kit replied as she began to walk down the stairs. InuYasha followed.

"KITRIKA! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Kala yelled as she followed behind InuYasha.

"I'm going to gather troops mom. And when I return. I will be a woman of war, looking for the leader of the Northern Lands. No longer will I stand by and watch as the lives of the people I love are torn apart, I will not be Princess Kitrika of the Northern Lands. I will be Kit. Kitrika of the Great Demonic War." Kit answered as she smiled at her family. Karo stood up to follow as Kala stopped on the stairs. Kit held her hand up. "No Karo. You will not be going. Kero, Kono, Kalin and you will protect the lands if that is what it comes to." Kit's sisters stood up.

"We'll help to!" Klara yelled as Kit smiled again. She and InuYasha had made it to the bottom of the stairs now. Kit gave her sibling a confident look before she bowed to her mother and then her father with serious faces.

"Take care Mi'Lord." Kit said as she clicked her heels together and turned around in a fluid movement. Kraitan saluted Kit as she left.

"And you as well, General Kitrika. May your swords stay sharp!" Kraitan said as Kit smiled unbeknownst to them.

"TAKE CARE GENERAL!" Kit's family shouted as she waved her hand to them, without turning around. That tough-girl act had been a full load of shit, but most of it was. She was scared, scared for her family and friends but mostly for the lands. She knew what her friends and family were capable of but most of the reason she refused the allowance of her family joining was for the heir to the throne, if all of the heirs were gone there would be no Northern Territory. Kit's head had drooped and she snapped it up as she and InuYasha entered the village, everyone began to stop what they were doing to listen to her need for help.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki and Kouga**

"I hope that Kit is having as much luck as we are." Kouga said as he looked back at the Army behind him.

"She quite possibly stopped to check on her family." Aki said as she snapped at someone who was out of line.

"Your right." Kouga sighed, "I dunno why I get so worried about her. I know she can take care of herself." Kouga said.

"It's alright to be worried, you care for her," Aki's eyes looked toward the ground, "Like me."

"Whoa! The fierce one actually admits to caring for someone!" Kouga joked.

"SHUT UP! SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER!" Aki yelled as Kouga laughed.

"Relax Aki, I know. She grows on people. She's like a fungus that way." Kouga said as Aki smirked. Kouga laughed at his joke as they came to the forest. Immediatly the playful air between him and Aki disappeared, there was an army in the forest and it was hard to tell if they were friend or foe. They were being led the same way that Kouga, Aki and the army were headed. The opposite Army's leader held themself proudly. The leader's companion had silver hiar while the leader had red hair. The armor on the army glinted in the little light that appeared in the forest.

"HALT!" A firm and deep voice called, the army's marching ceased as the leader continued. The leader's companion stayed with the army while the leader stepped over some wood.

"WHO GOES THERE!" Kouga yelled.

"General Kitrika of the North! And who goes there!" The voice answered as Aki and Kouga sighed in relief.

"General Kouga of the East!" Kouga answered as Kit's facial features remained blank.

"It's good to see you again Kouga, Aki." Kit said showing her respect by bowing to the two.

"Looks like you had as much luck as we did." Kouga said smiling as he jabbed his hand towards his army.

"Our armies appear as scrawny runts compred to those of the birds. But they'll suffice." Kit said.

"Kit what's going on? Why are you talking like that?" Kouga asked.

"Like what? Like that of the state that I should be in. I am a general Kouga, I lead with commands and give no thought to my own safety. As should be your state." Kit said as she clicked her heels together, bowed and turned, walking back to her troops. "COMAPNY! MARCH!" Kit yelled as the army continued. Kouga and Aki looked at each other.

"That wasn't Kit...was it?" Kouga asked.

"She smelled of Dragon's Blood. That sure as hell was Kit. But she's reverted back to her feudal position." Aki answered as she turned to the army. She held up her hand and pulled it to infront of her. Signalling to march. Kouga walked next to Aki quietly, keeping an eye on Kit and her army. He saw it was walking like a board, something she never did unless she as tense or un-comfortable.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

"W'EN ARE T'EY GETTING 'ERE!" Roared Zala as she sliced through a Bird. The bird Demon's armies were on the top of a hill as this continued.

"Their waiting. But for what?" Kagome aske dherself as she shot several sacred arrows.

"LOOK!" Sango yelled from Kirara. Kagome and Miroku looked towards the forests and sighed in relief.

"Our saviors." Miroku muttered as Kagome lauhged. Aki held her hand up and turned it in a circle before clamping it closed, the Army stopped.

"COMPANY! HALT!" Kit's voice rang out as Kagome looked over. InuYasha stood next to Kit looking at the Bird Demons.

"COMPANY! ATTENTION!" Sesshoumaru bellowed from somewhere behind the castle. Sango was looking at Kit who's eyes were simply staring at the demons. Kit left her troops where they stood and walked into the clearing.

"We do not wish to hold a war against you! Stand down and we will not be forced to attack!" Kit yelled as the Bird demons shifted. "STAND DOWN!" Kit yelled.

"WE WILL NOT STAND DOWN!" The Bird Demon's commander answered as he held his hand up.

"THEN AS IT SHALL BE!" Kit returned as she held her hand up. Aki and Sesshoumaru held their hands up as well.

"COMPANY!" All four commanders shouted at the same time. "CHARGE!" They yelled as shouts of war were heard throughout the clearing, armies ran at ch otehr as the Great Demonic War began.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: Phew, I hope you like dit, I'm not used to Army things lol.**

**Aki: Well, Review please.**

**Kit: Ya and we don't own InuYasha.**

**TALK TO YA LATERZ!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kit charged in with her troops to attack the wretched birds, she was pissed at them for hurting her family and then fleeing. She cut down every bird that stood in her way. She hated them and they knew it, she was using her anger to make sure she had the heart to kill them, she didn't know what she was going to do when she had no anger left. Kit cut a birds head off and plowed through them, if she found the leader then she was home-free. Then she saw an officer of high rank standing, watching and ordering what his troops were to go. Kit ran over to him and tried to kill him, he moved out of the way.

"Damn, hold still!" Kit growled.

"Now why would I do that? You're trying to kill me." he said.

"Exactly." Kit replied. The officer drew his sword and waited for Kit to attack. She knew better than to fall into people's traps so she waited.

"We're getting no where." he said. Suddenly Kit attacked and cut his arm off. Then she took her dagger and stabbed it into his head, he fell to the ground lifeless and his blood slowly came out of his body and onto the ground. She pulled her dagger out and moved on. It all the officers were this weak then this was going to be easy.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Aki_

Aki ducked and ran her claws through a bird's stomach, it's bowels fell out onto the ground. She was having fun. More birds came at her and she felled them all.

"Heheheh, you birds are so stupid, you don't know when to quit do you?" she asked. Her voice was deeper and her eyes were redder then ever before. She moved on, Aki still hadn't drawn her sythe. She heard an arrow wizzing at her so she moved out of the way.

"Hmm. You're not bad." someone said.

"And who do I owe the pleasure of killing?" Aki asked without turning around.

"Oh you're not going to be the one killing, I am." Aki turned around and saw a officer of rank standing there.

"You don't know me very well do you?" she asked.

"Maybe not, but I do know that if I happen to hurt one of your friends you'll go berzerk and kill everyone here." he said. "Let's go shall we?" Aki didn't give him a chance to say more before she attacked him, he was fast but not as fast as her, she drew her sythe and cut him in half.

"Look who's still standing..." she walked away and went to kill more birds.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _

_Kouga_

Kouga had followed his troops into the battle. They were killing the birds so he followed and whatever they missed he cleaned up, it was effective and didn't drain too much energy. He heard laughing and looked to where it was coming from, it was Aki. She wasn't herself.

"What's wrong with her?" Kouga asked himslef. He saw a bird moving and killed it, in no time nothing near him was alive so he relaxed. Then he saw Aki coming at him, her eyes were redder and she looked like she was set on killing everything here, he could tell she was trying hard not to kill the troops on herside.

"Kouga, slap me." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it! If you don't want to die that is." Aki added in an evil tone. Kouga gulped and slapped her. Her head was facing to the left. "Thank you." she said, she was back to nomal.

"What's going on with you?" Kouga asked.

"It's too complicated, maybe some other time I'll tell you." Aki said. She walked up into the advacing ranks and killed the birds.

"Something's not right with her." Kouga said.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZSesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru had charged in ahead of his troops, they really didn't have to do much because he was killing everything, just as Aki had been before. Sometimes he missed one or two and they cleaned it up for him, it was a good thing Rin couldn't see this or she'd look at him differently.

"You're acting just like one of your friends." a female voice said from behind. He turned around and was face-to-face with another dog demon, she had the same features as him, though she wasn't royal. (A/N: She's loyal to the birds because she wants to rule the Westrn lands and they promised her she could if she helped them win.)

"And what one would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The red eyed one." she answered.

"Interesting." he said.

"Though it's not going to stop me from killing you and your friends, just think how that little girl of yours will act when I show her your head on a spike!" she growled. Sesshoumaru glared at her but refrained from attacking.

"Like hell you will!" someone growled, it was Aki. She wasn't using her sythe just claws. Aki crashed down right in front of the female dog demon, Sesshoumaru knew better then to interfere with this, battling with two females was a very bad idea, especialy if one thinks that the other one is after her man. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, smiling slightly to himself.

"Where do you think you're going?" the other female asked.

"To fight instead of standing around here watching a fight." he answered.

"I don't think so."

"Will you shut up!" Aki growled. She attacked the other female and cut her arm very deeply.

"You're fast." the other female said. Aki smirked.

"You don't know the half of it!" Aki ran at her and sliced her head off. "Damn birds, making our own kind join with them." Aki growled at the now fallen dog demon.

"You seemed awfully mad when you jumped in." Sesshoumaru said.

"Whatever, I wasn't and don't get any ideas." she growled at him.

"Uh huh." he said. Aki glared at him.

"Later Sesshoumaru." Aki said, she dashed off to the other side of the battle field. _Ever since the little 'incident' she's so tense around me, and she's calling me SESSHOUMARU!_ he thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her._ Sesshoumaru shrugged it off and went on his way. He wondered how many more they had to kill, he had lost track after 100. He walked to where Aki had dashed off to. She was busy fighting and not paying attention to Sesshoumaru, he touched her shoulder. Aki whipped around and tried to kill him.

"It's me!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Your point?" Aki asked.

"That you shouldn't kill the people you're fighting with." Sesshoumaru said. Suddenly Aki coughed up blood. He saw a spear sticking out of her abdomen.

"Aki!" Sesshoumaru yelled. She fell towards him. He had her blood on his armor.

"You shouldn't distract people from your own team." someone growled.

"D-damn you, you mother fucker!" Aki yelled. She was down on one knee and her eyes were slowly closing. She got up and tried to attack the demon who threw the spear. Sesshoumaru held her back. "Let me go." she growled.

"No if you move you're going to die." Sesshoumaru said. He acted like it was out of care for a warrior, but Aki knew better.

"I don't care, let me go!" Aki growled again. He sat Aki down and looked at the 'spear throwing demon'. His eyes were red and all he wanted to do was kill them.

"You seem awfully mad, maybe this lowly demon was more than just a commrad." the demon said. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl from the back of his throat.

"She's not lowly." Sesshoumaru growled. Aki watched Sesshoumaru get angrier and angrier by the second.

"Maybe not to you, do you see the stripes as you have on her cheeks?" he asked.

"No, but she's stronger than these worthless birds can ever hope to be." Sesshoumaru growled, Aki saw his finger tips start to glow, he lashed out with his whip, and that was the last thing Aki saw, after that it was all dark. Sesshoumaru let his whip slowly melt the demon's skin. They grimaced with pain. "You're going to die for doing that to her." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I would die being fullfilled, knowing that I did this for what I believe in." they growled back. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"That's the least of your worries." Sesshoumaru growled, he removed his whip and wrapped it around the guy's neck. He struggled but soon they didn't move. He retracted his whip and picked Aki up, he didn't dare remove the spear or else she would bleed more than she already was. He took her back to the castle and laid her down on his bed. She didn't move, Aki just laid there. He ran out to go get Kit and Kouga,he knew better then to try to help Aki when the wound was so close to her chest. Kit was slowly making her way up the mountain and Kouga was behind her. Kouga saw Sesshoumaru run by, actually he saw a white blur run by.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kouga yelled. He didn't stop, he just kept running to Kit

"Kit!" Sesshoumaru said. Kit stopped what she was doing and looked at Sesshoumaru, his voice, face, and eyes were full of worry.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Aki." he answered, Kouga caught up in time to hear Sesshoumaru say Aki.

"What about Aki?" Kouga asked.

"Just come on!" Sesshoumaru growled. Kit and Kouga followed him to the castle.

"What the hell's going on?" Kit growled.

"Aki, she's hurt." Sesshoumaru growled back, all the anger Kit had at him from taking her away from the battle vanished. Kouga was worried to.

"Where is she?" Kouga asked.

"In my room." Sesshoumaru said. He opened a door and they saw Aki on her side with the spear sticking out of her on both sides. Sesshoumaru tried not to worry but it was harder than it looked. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all still fighting, Sesshoumaru didn't bother getting them because he knew that they didn't know about what happened between him and Aki.

"Holy-!" Kit started. She pushed Sesshoumaru and Kouga out of the room. "Don't let Sesshoumaru in here. No matter what." Kit added. She closed the door and Kouga stood in front of it. Sesshoumaru paced back and forth. It was like a father waiting for a child to be born in the hospital. Kit walked over to Aki. "Aki. Aki! AKI!" Kit yelled, Aki opened her eyes. "This is going to hurt." Kit said. She grabbed the ass end of the spear and pulled it out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Aki screamed out in pain. Sesshoumaru's head jerked up when he heard Aki scream, he ran to the door and tried to get in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Kouga stopped him but he couldn't hold Sesshoumaru for long.

"Kit! Hurry up! I can't hold him for long!" Kouga yelled, Sesshoumaru's eyes were red.

"God dammit!" Aki growled, she was panting from the pain.

"Hold on, I just have to dress it." Kit said. Aki bit her lip. Kit took one of Sesshoumaru's shirts and dressed the gaping wound. "Done." Kit said, just as she said it, Sesshoumaru burst in the door. Kouga was on the ground KO'd. Sesshoumaru had punched him to get in.

"Aki!" Sesshoumaru yelled. She wasn't listening, instead she was sitting up trying to think about something other than the pain.

"Good thing I had just dressed the wound or else even in Aki's condition she'd have killed you." Kit said. Aki laid down.

"Damn fucking bird demons." Aki growled in between deep breaths.

"Someone should stay here with her, to make sure she doesn't leave." Kit said. She walked over to Kouga and kicked him in the head a couple of times.

"Oww!" Kouga growled.

"Well get up." Kit said. Kouga got up and rubbed his head. Sesshoumaru was back to normal and was sitting next to Aki, she didn't even notice any one was in the room with her.

"How is she?" Kouga asked.

"She'll be fine, though she won't be able to fight for about a month." Kit said. "The only one I'm worried about is Sesshoumaru, he's going to have to change her bandages..." Kit trailed off.

"Yeah, we might not want to be around then." Kouga said. Kit nodded. She walked over to Aki and Sesshoumaru.

"We're going back to fight, you're going to have to change the bandages." Kit said, he nodded to show that he heard her, Kit and Kouga walked out the door and ran back to the battle field to go kick some bird ass! Soon Aki was sleeping and Sesshoumaru looked at her calm face. She would occasionally twitch but then she'd go back to being calm.

"Thank god you're ok." Sesshoumaru said.

"What? Would you die without me?" Aki asked sarcastically, yet weakly. Sesshoumaru smiled a real smile.

"Yes, I just might." Aki smiled and then gasped in pain.

"What the hell did that do to that spear?" Aki growled. "What I wouldn't give for pain reliever." Aki said. Sesshoumaru walked over to the spear and looked at it.

"There's nothing on it." Sesshoumaru said.

"T-that's good to know." Aki said. Her eyes were closed in pain. Suddenly the door burst open, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood in the door way.

"We heard someone scream." Kagome said. Aki looked over.

"Well it's good to know I still have a voice." Aki growled out, she didn't mean to but that pain was just too much for her not to. Even though she was in pain she still used sarcasm.

"What happened!" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Nothing! Go away!" Aki growled at them. "Don't fuss, I'll be fine, go back and fight." Aki turned her head so she was looking out the window.

"You can't be tough all the time." InuYasha said. Aki grabbed a vase and threw it at him.

"Watch me." Aki growled. The vase hit InuYasha on the head.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?" InuYasha growled. Aki jumped out of bed.

"Because I can!" Aki growled.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Aki, get your ass back in bed, and you four leave she's in no condition be seen." he said. InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango looked at hm funny, they had never seen him this protective over anyone. _oh my god!_ Kagome thought. _He loves Aki!_ Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, do you think-" Sango started.

"Yes I do." Kagome answered. They turned around and started walking out the door, as they went they grabbed InuYasha and Miroku.

"Do you want me that badly Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango hit him over the head.

"No you idiot, we're leaving!" Sango growled at him. Aki looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Get back in bed." Sesshoumaru said. Aki rolled her eyes and walked over, Sesshoumaru noticed a small pool of blood where she had been standing. The shirt Kit had used as a bandage couldn't hold anymore blood. He walked over to his closet and grabbed another one.

"What are you doing?" Aki asked.

"You bled through the shirt so I have to put another one on." Sesshoumaru said. Aki knew how close it was to her chest.

"Hell no!" she growled. Sesshoumaru ignored her. "Didn't you hear me!"

"I did but it will take too long to get Kit." Sesshoumaru said. Aki grabbed another convenitly placed vase and threw it at him. He moved out of the way.

"I said no!" Aki growled.

"Get over it!" Sesshoumaru growled back. Aki was shocked that he had growled back at her but it only fueled her anger.

"No!" Aki growled back. "I am not I repeat NOT going to let YOU change it!" Aki's eyes flashed a deeper red.

"You are or you're going to bleed to death!" Sesshoumaru yelled, his eye also flashed red.

"I'll bleed to death then!" Aki growled. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to Aki. She looked at him warrily. He was behind her. Suddenly her grabbed her, and took the shirt off, Aki was too shocked to do anything for a moment. Before she did anything the bandage was changed.

"Was that so bad?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aki took her arm and punched him in the face. He clutched his nose.

"Yes, and from now on, Kit does it!" Aki growled. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and wiggled his nose, it wasn't broken.

"Who ever is here will do it." Sesshoumaru said. Aki walked over to the bed and crawled back in, every step she took hurt but she didn't show it.

"I said Kit does it." Aki tried to sleep on her side but she couldn't. _Damn, hurts too much._ she thought. Sesshoumaru sat down and looked up to the battle raging on the hill. Sesshoumaru noticed Aki fell alseep soon after she laid down.

"She's still tense around me." Sesshoumaru said. He sighed and looked back up to the battles.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Bad guys telling the officers what to do_

"Which one took the spear?" a male bird demon asked.

"The one that punched our lord." another answered.

"Good. She deserves to die slowly. Now we just have to get that bitch who got away back." the first male demon said.

"Yes. But how? They're already assuming that we're trying to get her back." the second said.

"We'll get her back when she's not expecting it." the first one said.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAki and Sesshoumaru _

It was getting dark and the battles were still going on, Aki hadn't woken up since she fell asleep. He had grabbed some books to read while he waited for Aki to wake back up. He heard Aki's breathing quicken, Sesshoumaru looked over. When he saw that she was just dreaming he went back to reading.

"I love you Sesshy." she said in her sleep. Sesshoumaru's ear twtiched. Aki's breath went back to normal and Sesshoumaru smiled. He figured out that Aki was dreaming about when he kissed her and he said 'Aki, I love you.' Sesshoumaru got out of his chair and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Get better soon, my love." Sesshoumaru said. Aki smiled in her sleep but didn't move.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _

_Authors Notes: _

_Aki: Alright, Aki doesn't want Sesshoumaru to change her bandage because its like 2 inches below that area... _

_Kit: You get the point right? _

_Aki: They should! _

_Kit: Yeah SHOULD but they might NOT! _

_Aki: Yeah, some people are 'smart' like that! lol _

_Kit Yeah! lol _

_Aki: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING BUT THE PEOPLE WE ADDED IN AND THE PLOT WHICH WE MAKE UP AS WE GO! _

_Kit: AKI! You're not suposed to tell them that! _

_Aki: Oops? _

_Both: Well since the secrets out we gotta go! BYE BYE! _

_BYE BYE! LOL_


	13. Chapter 13

**hey there look who's ba-a-ck! IT'S KITSUNE! WHOOT! PARTAY! Of fine...Be that way, don't throw me an early b-day party. (My b-day is 3/28 WHOOT!) LOL anyways, onto the chapter...didn't you just LOVE the last scene that Aki added. I thought it was soooo cute!**

**Well, onto the chapter**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Battle Field**

"Kouga, go over there!" Kit shouted as she ran over to the hill. Although Aki should be fine, she was so pissed off that she could have slayed the battlefield...100 times over.

"Kit!" Kouga shouted as Kit whipped around. "Please be careful!" Kouga shouted as Kit smiled softly.

"Don't worry about me Kouga! I'll be fine, but be careful yourself!" Kit yelled as she turned back around. Kouga nodded as he went off, "OKAY YOU BASTARDS! COME OUT! COME OUT! WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Kit yelled as the bird demons turned around to see Kit running crouched down with her tsais out (A/N: It's for Air-resistance. She's down so that she doesn't hit as much wind as she would in a usual running stance).

"My my my, angry aren't we?" Tenimaru asked as he stepped towards Kit. Kit halted and looked at Tenimaru in fright, quickly shaking her head to rid the images of the cage she as placed in.

"How dare you show yourself in this battle. You are a coward beyond no end." Kit growled as Tanimaru grabbed her chin. Kit simply stared straight ahead of her.

"Am I? Look down the hill." Tenimaru said as he turned Kit's face towards the side of the hill. Kouga was being teamed up on by birds, the other troops were being circled so that Kouga was unable to get assistance. A sword cut through his abdomen and he fell forwards on his hands and knees.

"NO!" Kit screamed as she pulled away from Tenimaru, she ran down the hill dropping her tsais as she pulled Kouga down the hill with her, the sword nicked his shoulder but successfully missed his neck, the only problem now was stopping, there was about another 20 feet down the hill and unluckily they were on the rocky course.Kit grabbed Kouga's arm and wrapped her other arm around his waist. She got her feet under her and shoved against the gravitational pull.

"K-kit..." Kouga said, blood was dripping from his mouth but Kit shushed him.

"Don't try to talk Kouga, please." Kit said, her face was emotionaless, but her eyes told another story.She took his armor off and wrapped the wound with some extra fabric in a pouch on her hip.

"B-but I just wanted t-to tell you, th-that I was thankful Tenimaru d-didn't hur-hurt you." kouga said as he grimaced in pain as she smirked and set him back on the ground after finishing the bandage.

"Kouga, stay outta trouble. I'm gonna bring you to Kagome, so hold still." Kit said as she draped Kouga's arm over her shoulder. She got to the circle and threw a sword at the bird demons in her way. She had picked the sword up from one of the dead birds. She put Kouga down in the circle as the demons tried to encircle them again, "KAGOME! Keep Kouga safe! And make sure everyone who is able to fight is on the outside." Kit said as she ran at the birds, slicing them in two. Kagome stood on the spot for a minute, looking at the once peaceful girl who liked to play around and kid with the others, throwing a vase at intruders to her bedroom now and again but always remainging calm in most situations. Now was one of thos etimes when she lost it.

"InuYasha, go help her dammit!" Kagome swore. InuYasha looked at her in surprise, noticing the fright in her eyes, it wasn't fear for her life, or any tf the others, it was fear of losing her friend to something that no one could avenge, losing her friend to another self.

"Kagome, just do as Kit says and everything will be alright." InuYasha said, Kagome nodded and turned away, before InuYasha left he grabbed Kagome's upper arm, making her yelp, he kissed her and then left as Kagome stood there in surprise. A smile slowly spread across her lips as she organized everything.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki and Sesshoumaru**

"Aki, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aki was drenched in sweat and he had long ago gotten a cold wash cloth to wipe the sweat from her wound and her face.

"N-no. K-kit's going to d-die!" Aki shouted as she struggled to get up.

"Whoa! What do you mean Kit's going to die!" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I-I h-had a v-vision of so-sorts. A-and K-kit died i-in it." Aki gasped as new pain wracked her body, she was hot to the touch and seemed delirious.Seshoumaru made her stand, leaning against the dresser for support as he got another shirt. Blood splashed on the floor as he stepped behind Aki and took she shirt off, quickly replacing it. Aki didn't have a single reaction. she was completely gone. Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration as he picked her up bridal style. Almost immediatly she fell unconcious. Sesshoumru took her to the springs inside. He put her in the springs, still in her clothes and wiped the sweat off of her faace. He took her out and dried her off leaving her clothes on and then carried her back to the room. She seemed a little more peaceful as he put her on the bed. The sweat wasn't coming as much and he looked to the battle field. Kit and InuYasha were racing up the hill at...it couldn't be, could it? IT WAS, IT WAS TENIMARU?

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kit**

"You should have stayed with Kagome and the others!" Kit yelled.

"And miss all the fun? No way!" InuYasha answered.

"But at least you'd have the assurance of living!" Kit said as they got to the top of the hill.

"Ya, but who would I be if I watched you die up here all alone Kit?" InuYasha asked as Kit twitched and then laughed.

"Your right, I left the one I wanted to be with behind didn't I? How'd you figure it out?" Kit asked.

"I could smell your scent faintly on him a long time ago. You didn't DO anything...did you?" InuYasha asked as Kit blushed.

"We only kissed InuYasha!" Kit yelled at InuYasha.

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." InuYasha chuckled as Kit growled.

"I'm gonna Kill YOU after this battle is over you know that right?" Kit asked as InuYasha laughed again.

"Ya, but it's totally worth it for the looks you were giving me." InuYasha said. Kit suddenly became serious as they walked up to Tenimaru.

"What, to afraid of me to come alone my dear Takara?" Tenimaru asked.

"My name, is Kitrika. You will call me that, not your god damn 'Treasure'." Kit said as a growl came from her throat.

"You best listen to her man, you've seriosuly got Kit mad, and uh, the damage she does when she's mad...it ain't pretty." InuYasha said as Tenimaru laughed.

"I've noticed. Believe me, I've noticed." Tenimaru said as Kit grabbed the sword tighter. Her knuckles were turning white and pops were heard from them as they clutched the sword's hilt, nearly crushing it.

"Oh ho, so we ARE mad. Did I just hurt your mate? Oh no, wait, that was a prince, you would have his mark if you were mates. So what he was your soon-to-be-mate?" Tenimaru asked as Kit's teeth ground together. InuYasha put a reassuring hand on Kit's shoulder, causing her to relax slightly. Slightly being the keyword.

"You have, no right, to know of my personal life." Kit answered. "And for the torture you encased me in, DIE!" Kit yelled as she attacked swiftly, she came up behind Tenimaru and brought the sword down. As the dust cleared away, Kit's tail was twitching from side to side swiftly.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill ME my dear Takara." Tenimaru said as Kit growled.

"I told you my name you ass wipe, SO USE IT!" Kit screamed as the sword cute at Tenimaru's 'goods'.

"HEY! Cutting that a little close aren't you?" Tenimaru said as InuYasha got ready to attack. Kit stole a dagger from none of the soldiers nearby and pulled it towards Tenimaru's package.

"Tell me, is THIS a little closer?" Kit growled. InuYasha saw a blood lust in her eyes as she whispered something into Tenimaru's ear. She looked like she was grabbing his 'package of goods' but InuYasha had seen Kit grab a dagger before going to Tenimaru, knowing her at the moment she had it pressed agains this 'package'. Tenimaru gulped as Kit applied more pressure.

"Believe me, this is only the start of you pain." Kit said as she castrated him. Kit and InuYasha ran for it as Tenimaru yellede in pain, the bird demons cleared away from Kit and eventually followed after Tenimaru who was being carried on a 'stretcher' of sorts, away from them. Kouga sat up slightly and looked at Kit in fear.

"KIT LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Kouga yelled as Kit whipped around. An arrow pierced her flesh and embedded itself in her heart, gasping as two or three more arrows hit her stomach and legs, Kit fell backwards with her eyes closed. She fell onto Kouga as the blood from her wounds surrounded her.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki**

"KIT LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Kouga's voice shouted. Three arrows hitting their mark were heard and Sesshoumaru made sure Aki was asleep before going to the door, only to find Kit laying in Kouga's lap, a bloody pool, Zala was picking her up and running her over to the house as Kagome follwoed behind, InuYasha helped Kouga up and they struggled to get to the house. Sesshoumaru opened the doors for them and finally when the rest of the gang was in, sent out servants to take care of the surviving troops, which was about half the amount they had had.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kouga was set down in the hall. Sesshoumaru was handed some bandages and he re-bandaged Kouga's wounds.

"Kit was shot, by the bird demons. and one pierced her heart. Sesshoumaru what am I gonna do if she dies?" Kouga yelled as Sesshoumaru's face went into an emotionless mask, not only was Kit Aki's 'sister' but she had even managed to grow on Sesshoumaru, losing her would belike losing his little sister.

"She won't die Kouga, you know what a little stubborn bitch she can be." Sesshoumaru said jokingly as Kouga put his head in his hands, sobbing. Kagome came out wiping her hands.

"Kouga. Kouga she's doing alright for now, but we haven't taken the one in her heart out yet, if you wanna tell her anything before we do that go right in." Kagome said as Kouga got up weakly, Kagome helped him in as Sesshoumaru followed. Kit was having a hard time breathing, three arrows were on a tray, a bandage on her stomach, just under her diaphragm was the evidence of one arrow, another bandage on her leg was the evidence of the second and the third arrow had left it's evidence on her arm. a last arrow stuck out of her chest an dboth Kouga and Seshsoumaru knew that they would be opening her chest surgically.

"Kit, I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you it was behind you!" Kouga said a Kit smiled so weakly it was almost just a thin line.

"Kouga it-its f-i-ne." Kit struggled to say as Kouga kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much Kit, so you have to pull through this, god dammit if you don't I'll-I'll-." Kouga stuttered as kit lightly put her finger to his lips.

"S-st-a-y a-l-ali-ve f-o-r me." Kit finished as Kouga nodded and began to cry.

"Please Kit, don't die on me, I really DO need you." Kouga said as Kit smiled.

"I kn-o-w Kou-ga, I l-o-ve you t-oo. An-d I re-eal-ly am tr-ying." Kit said as Kagome took Koug aout. Seshsoumaru stood next to Kit for a minute before touching her forehead with a soft kiss.

"Your like a little sister by now, and if you don't survive you know Aki will hunt you down in the after life." Sesshoumaru said as Kit laughed.

"Ow." She said as sesshoumaru stopped laughing.

"You've been a grea tperson to be around, so just, pull through, Kouga ISN'T the only one who will be devastated. Pull through Pup." Sesshoumaru said as Kit nodded. He gave her another soft 'brotherly kiss' and ruffled her hair lightly before leaving. Later that night as the surgery started screams were heard and curses were uttered. Kouga tried six or seven times to get into the room but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let it be. In the morning Kagome came out with a soft sigh and tears streaming down her face.

"Is-is she...?" Kouga asked as Kagome shook her head.

"She pulled through, but barely. You gotta let her rest Kouga, no nuthin for three days, we'll feed her and stuff but no attention other than food. Understand? In three days you can go in. THREE DAYS Kouga." Kagome said as Kouga sighed in frustration knwoing that Sesshoumaru would trial him for the three days.

"Understood. But she's still alive right!" Kouga asked as Kagome nodded.

"But like I said before, just barely, she lost a lot of blood and the arrow was embedded pretty deep. It'll depend on the next three days on whether or not she'll be alright, if she doesn't start pulling out we're taking her back to the future." Kagome said as Kouga nodded, "I'm gonna go check on Aki." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru grabbe dher arm.

"Don't tell Aki about this. She saw this coming and I don't wan ther to think it's her fualt." Sesshoumaru siad as Kagome nodded, he let go of her arm and Kagome went in and checked Aki's bandages.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: Damn I am like the meanest little thing in the WORLD when it comes to drama.**

**Aki: HAHA! Hey wiat, why are we hurting 'ourselves'!**

**Kit: I dunno, shouldn't it be the other way around?**

**Aki and Kit at the same time: HEY! NO!**

**Both: Well anywyas we don't own InuYasha and we gotta go so Byebyez PPL...PTRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!...plz?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome walked in the door as Aki opened her eyes. Kagome didn't notice.

"Hi Kagome." Aki said. Kagome jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh hey, I'm here to check up on you." Kagome said. Aki didn't answer, she was clutching the sheets in pain. "God damn!" Aki growled. "Everytime I think I'm better I get racked with pain." Aki said as her nails dug into her skin, she was talking through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, it's best to keep calm." Kagome said. Aki relaxed. She was sweating from the effort of trying not to cry out in pain. Sesshoumaru would come running with a worried look on his face. Then something occured to Aki.

"Where's Kit?" Aki asked suddenly.

"She's in a room Sesshoumaru gave to her." Kagome said.

"Ok, I thought for sure that Kit died." Aki said, she was to weak to tell that Kagome was lying.

"Uh...I think I'll go now." Kagome said, she walked out the door and left Aki and Kouga alone.

"You sure look happy." Aki said sarcasticlly.

"Shut up, Aki, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm." Kouga growled.

"Then get out." Aki said. Kouga looked up. "I don't know what your problem is but there's a reason you came here." Aki said. "So if you're not then leave..." Aki said. "Why don't you get up off your lazy wolf ass and go, or are you going to stay here and talk, I'd prefer the second one." Kouga couldn't help but smile. Aki always had a way of cheering poeple up.

"You must be hungry, I'll get you someething to eat." Kouga said.

"No, I can't eat, my intestines are too damaged." Aki said.

"You know you have a point there." Kouga said. "Get some rest, we don't know what we'd do with out you!" Kouga said sarcasticly. Aki smiled and closed her eyes. Then she thought of something from when this war first started, Sesshoumaru had been given two jewelery boxes. _I wonder what was in those boxes..._ Aki thought.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZSesshoumaru _

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to the kitchen, he was hungry and knew the others must be too, he looked around to see what he could make, then he noticed a giant pot of stew. _That'll work._ Sesshoumaru thought, he grabbed a bowl for InuYasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Zala, Kouga, Rin, and himself.

"Want some 'elp?" Zala asked from the door way.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said.

"You know, you should really propose to her soon." Zala said suddenly. Sesshoumaru ignored her. She poured the soup and Sesshoumaru held them, after they all were filled Zala took one half and Sesshoumaru took the other. "S'e's bound to start t'inking about t'em while s'e lies in that bed for a mont'!" Zala said. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"I'll take that chance." he said.

"Well 'ave fun," Zala said, she carried a bowl of soup to Rin and delivered the rest to people Sesshoumaru hadn't. After Sesshoumaru had eaten he walked into his room to see Aki.

"You know it's awfully boring in here." Aki said.

"You'll find somethng to do." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, like think." Aki said. "What was in those two boxes Zala gave you?" Aki asked.

"My mother and grandmother's most prized posessions." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I wanna see." Aki said, she was still looking out the window.

"No, they're going to stay where they are." Sesshoumaru said, Aki turned her head to look at him.

"Then I'm going to keep buggin' you about it until you show me so be prepared!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru smiled. "So what's been going on?" Aki asked.

"Nothing, just been looking to see if the birds are going to attack anytime soon." he answered. Avoidign one of the major worries he had been thinking of since Kit had come into the castle.

"Well I've seen them move some, like getting into formation, drilling and all that." Aki said. Sesshoumaru nodded. _Maybe I should ask her soon._ Sesshoumaru thought. "So what's in the boxes?" Aki asked.

"Stuff." Sesshoumaru answered.

"What's in the boxes?" Aki asked again.

"Stuff.

"What's in the box?"

"Stuff that's going to stay a secret."

"What's in one of the boxes?"

"Something." Aki glared at him.

"JUST TELL ME!" Aki growled.

"Nope." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine, I wont talk to you." Aki turned her head to look out the window. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"If you don't talk to me you're NEVER going to find out what's in the boxes." Sesshoumaru said. Aki didn't answer. Sesshoumaru grabbed a book he had put there before and started reading. Aki turned to look at him.

"What's in the boxes?" Aki asked, she turned around so it looked like she hadn't moved. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Nothing that you need to know about." Sesshoumaru said.

"I didn't say anything." Aki said.

"Fine you really wanna know?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes!"

"Too bad." Sesshoumaru said, Aki glared at him and grabbed a vase by his bed, he seemed to have a lot of them. She threw it at him and he caught it. "Don't throw things." he said.

"Then show me what's in those boxes!" Aki growled.

"Let me think...YeNO!" Sesshoumaru said. Aki reached for another vase but they were all out of her reach. She sighed and went back to looking out the window. _How can I get him to show me what's in those boxes!_ Aki thought. Sesshoumaru knew she was up to something, but didn't say anything. _Maybe if I annoy him enough he'll show me. _Aki kept looking out the window.

"Grrrrrr. This is so boring!" Aki growled to herself. A bell rang and Aki's ear twitched. "What's that?" Aki asked.

"Stay here, don't move." Sesshoumaru said as he dashed to the door.

"Like I could do anything else!" Aki growled after him. Aki pushed herself up into the sitting position. "That's better!" Aki said, she could now feel her legs. _When I get out out this bed I'm going to kill something! _she thought to herself. She still wanted to know what the bell was. Sesshoumaru came back in the room. "What's going on?" Aki asked.

"I can't tell you." Sesshoumaru said. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Anything else you can't tell me?"

"Nope." he said.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TRY TO PROTECT HER!" Kala's voice yelled. Aki was confused so she listened some more.

"Because, I was injured and didn't see them until it was to late!" Kouga yelled. Then it clicked. Aki jumped out of bed and was running to the door before Sesshoumaru knew what was happening. Just before she got to the door Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist.

"Kit's hurt isn't she?" Aki asked.

"Yes, she should be fine ina few days though." Sesshoumaru answered, Kit's family was still yelling at Kouga and he was still yelling back.

"Damn! It's all my fault!" Aki said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! If only I had known that demon was there I could have saved her. Damn this war!" Aki growled. "If any of those damn birds get near her they die." Aki said. Sesshoumaru smelled salt and noticed that tears were falling to the floor.

"You didn't know they were there and I didn't either, I was even facing to where they were, I should have warned you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Damn you! If my daughter dies you die two!" Kala growled.

"Make it stop." Aki said. "Tell them to leave." Sesshoumaru picked her up and put her back in bed. Then he walked out to the hall.

"Enough." he said. "If you're going to fight do it somewhere else."

"Why?" Kraitan asked.

"There's an injured demon in this room and she wasn't supposed to know about Kit getting hurt." Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you trying to keep my daughters injuries a secret?" Kala asked.

"From her yes, because she knew this was coming and she doesn't need this stress." Sesshoumaru said. Aki heard what was going on and got out of bed. She slowly walked to the open door.

"Go away." Aki said, she was leaning up against the wall for support.

"No." Kraitan said.

"I said go. I don't need this! I knew this was going to happen and I tried to stop it but I couldn't! It's not Kouga's fault! If it's anyone's it's mine." Aki said, tears formed in her eyes and she slowly started to fall to the floor.

"Just because you're injured doesn't mean you couldn't save her!" Kraitan growled.

"God dammit! If I had been able to get out of this fucking bed I would have taken those gad dammed arrows for her. So shut the fuck up and leave! You're not going to make it any better for anyone here!" Aki growled. Sesshoumaru could tell she was straining herself, both phyisically, mentally, and emotionally.

"Are you telling us that we can't see her!" Karo asked.

"I can't even see her! So god dammit leave!" Aki growled. Kala and Kraitan knew she had a point. "What are you still doing here! LEAVE!" Aki screamed, she fell to the floor crying. No one had ever seen Aki cry before, sure they'd seen her pissed off, but she never cried. Sesshoumaru walked over and picked Aki up bridge style.

"I suggest you take her advice." Sesshoumaru said. He walked into his room and laid Aki down, she wasn't crying anymore.

"W-was that Aki?" Kouga asked.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAuthors Notes: _

_Aki: There all done...after my sister deleted it! _

_Kit:O.O Aki...cried! _

_Aki: Yeah I thought I was a nice touch, don't you? _

_Kit: ... _

_Aki: Alright then...since Kit's to shocked to do anything I'll do it for her. We don't own InuYasha or anything put the plot and peoplez we added in...NOW HIT THE FLIPPIN' REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW! lol _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there, back again, this is Kitsune, sorry we haven't updated in a while, our usual computer that we use to update wasn't letting us update on the site. so ya, sorry about that. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kit**

"Kit, I brought food." Kagome said softly as Kit looked at her like she was stupid. "Eh, I though it might be an idea, guess I was wrong." Kagome said. She put the food down and sat next to the bed.

"I...heard yelling...and...crying..." Kit managed as she coughed up some blood. Kagome looked at her worriedly but Kit smiled.

"Ya, your family is here but I'm the only one allowed in here right now. For the next 3 days to make sure you're okay." Kagome said sadly.

"Oh..ok...so that was...the yelling...but who was...crying?" Kit asked.

"Don't freak on me but...it was Aki." Kagome said smiling Kit laughed but winced as pain racked her body.

"Heh, ya...people don't under...stand her a lot...she told me a lot...that I was...the first to...accept her for...her. Ah." Kit said as she winced at the pain. Kagome smiled softly as Kit groaned.

"Don't worry Kit, the pain will subside after a while." Kagome said.

"How...reassuring." Kit said sarcastically.

"Your starting to sound like Aki now." Kagome dais as she brushed back some of Kit's hair.

"Eh...it's not...really bad.." Kit said as she closed her eyes, her breathing slowed down and Kagome smiled.

"Rest now Kit, I'll come back in later." Kagome said as she left with the food in her hands.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki**

"Aki, Sesshoumaru went to check with Kagome on how Kit was, he'll be back in a few." Kouga said as Aki nodded. She had stopped crying a while ago, cursing herself for her sow of emotions.

"Kouga, what would you do?" Aki asked suddenly as Kouga held his stomach and sat down.

"Do when?" Kouga asked.

"I mena, what would you do if Kit died?" Aki asked, she was staring out the window and after a few moments silence, she looked to Kouga who was looking at the ground.

"I would die." Kouga muttered as he stared up at Aki. Aki smiled softly and nodded.

"I guess, I would too. Or at least blame myself for her death. Kouga, it wasn't your fault. I promise you that." Aki said as Kouga smiled.

"Ya, I know." Kouga replied.

"Kit's doing well, Kagome said that she's able to talk more in one breath than before." Sesshoumaru said as Aki and Kouga beamed at him, "What did I miss?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Aki said with a wink to Kouga who winked back, both were smiling as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"I WILL TALK TO HIM!" Kero's voice yelled.

"Young prince I request that you not go in t'ere! Aki is trying to take a muc' needed rest! YOUNG PRINCE!" Zala yelled as Kero slammed the door open. Sesshoumaru stood up and took Kero outside.

"LET ME TALK TO HIM DAMMIT!" Kero yelled as Sesshoumaru took him by the arm, leading him away from the room.

"Ugh, can I sleep in here tonight? Atleast then Kit's family can't kill me in my sleep." Kouga asked as Aki sighed.

"I'd rather see you die." She replied sarcastiacly, smiling as she looked out the window. Kouga scowled at her but new that she was saying 'yes' in her own way. Sesshoumru had exploded in Kero's face because of Aki's well-being not getting any better with everyone shouting around her room. Aki laughed in her room, since Sesshoumaru's yelling carried from the whole dother side of the castle.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Next Morning**

"Kit? You feel better?" Kagome asked. Kit looked up slightly.

"Yes...I can speak more with one...breath. But not a whole...lot more as you can...see." Kit replied as she smiled at Kagome.

"Well that's good, that means your getting much better." Kagome gave Kit a quick check up and made her eat a piece of toast.

"Tell Aki...that I feel much much better...exagerate a little...could she see me today...or tomorrow?" Kit asked.

"No, I told everyone three days, and now it's only two more. Just relax, after this, two more days." Kagome said as Kit sighed. she looked at the window and was soon asleep. Kagome informed Sesshoumaru how Kit was and Sesshoumaru smiled, knowing it would cheer Aki up. When he told her, Aki tried to dance around, managing to open her wound again and Sesshoumaru re-bandaged it, going behind her again. Kouga was re-building the srength in his abdomens since he was nearly completely healed. When Kagome told him how Kit was he hugged her and ran through the house screaming from joy. Kit eventually heard him and began laughing, with some pain, in her room.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Second Morning**

"Please Kagome...can't I walk just a little?" Kit asked. Kagome shook her head.

"One more day of rest after this." Kagome said as Kit hit her head against the pillow.

"I'm gonna turn into this...bed, if I don't get some...excercise." Kit said as Kagome laughed.

"Alright, after tomorrow you can walk." Kagome said.

"That's no different than before!" Kit yelled. "Ow." She murmured as she coughed up blood.

"Relax Kitrika, you'll have plenty of time to excercise after you've healed." Kagome said.

"Ugh, you're so mean." Kit said as she took a shaky breath, her breating had deepened slightly, and the blood had come back to her face more, making her look less sickly. She looked more tan than when her blood had been drained, indicating her blood was circulating some more.She was able to tlak more and her scabs were starting to heal even more.

"I know I'm mean, what do you want me to tell Aki?" Kagome asked as she put the stethoscope back on the table.

"Tell her I'm even better...and I'll be on my feet...in no time at all." Kit answered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Will do." Kagome whispered as she left the room. She let Sesshoumaru know and Sesshoumaru let Aki and Kouga know, making sure Kouga didn't start running around and waking the house again. Aki was beaming so much that everyone thought her mouth would fall off of her face. Sesshoumaru was laughing at the two's antics as they celebrated Kit's health.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Third Morning**

"Kit? You up?" Kagome asked as she came in. She looked at the bed and dropped her tray screaming.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" Sesshoumaru asked, he had been passing by and heard Kagome screaming, thinking something had happened to Kit.

"She's gone!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru smelled the hall.

"She didn't go to any other place in the castle." Sesshoumaru said. He ran back to Aki's room and grabbed Kouga.

"What's going on?" Aki asked as Kouga ran to the front door.

"Nothing Aki, go back to sleep." Sesshoumaru said as he closed the door, running to the front door now.

"Bullshit it's nothing." Aki said as she got up.

"AGH! THOSE GOD DAMN BIRD ARE GONNA DIE!" Kouga yelled as he raced towards the birds territory. Aki was following behind with her scent masked, she knew that Kit was in danger now, having smelled her scent on passing plants along with some bird demons and seeing some of her blood on the ground.

"This is what Kagome was afraid of, this is why she wouldn't let Kit get up." Sesshoumaru said as Kouga wiped his eyes, nearly crying from the thought that Kit was dead. Seshoumaru suddenly stopped and whipped around, catching Aki of guard, he caught her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"AGH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?" Aki yelled.

"Your bleeding." Kouga answered as Aki looked at her wound.

"Damn." Aki muttered as Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You are the most persitent and stubborn woman I have ever met." Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank you." Aki retaliated.

"That was NOT a compliment." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I know." Aki answered as the bird demons scent got stronger. Sesshoumaru set Aki down as she grabbed his arm for support, "It looks like a maze." Aki muttered.

"And there's the center. Like my fountain." Sesshoumaru said as Aki grinned.

"We'll just go by the top of the trees then." Aki said as Kouga and Sesshoumaru took off first, Aki was keeping good pace but she was slacking off because of her wounds.

"If you bled anymore than your going to give away our position." Sesshoumaru said.

"I didn't bring any extra bandages either." Aki siad mentally slapping herself.

"Nice move moron." Sesshoumaru whispered darkly as Aki glared at him.

"Say it again, see what happens." Aki growled. Sesshoumaru sighed and took off his shirt, making sure his armor covered his vital organs, he took the bandage off of Aki after turning her around, she covered her chest, though Kouga wasn't paying any attention, and soon Sesshoumaru was done. He kept the other shirt in the tree as they took off. And now it was past official, the bird demons were going to die.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Inside the castle**

The guards were all dead with one sweep of the three swords. Kouga hadn't said anything since they had entered the land, he looked ready to kill anything and anyone that was in his way. Getting to Kit would be no problem, not in this state, a state of anger for all three as they looked for Kit, they found her in the center of the castle...and to say the least...Kouga was pissed off as all hell.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Tenimaru**

"Kitrika, you WILL be my mate." Tenimaru said as Kit snarled at him, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as she tried to move, finding it nearly impossible from the blood she had lost. Tenimaru looked at her and laughed.

"You'll...never get...away with this...you bastard." Kit managed as blood flew from her mouth as she coughed it up.

"Oh dear, calm down or you'll strain yourself." Tenimaru said as he walked over, he wasn't wearinga shirt and he looked lustful. Kit stared a thim in fear as he drew his mouth to her neck.

"Don't. Touch her." Kouga growled fiercly.

"Kouga." Kit said in relief as Tenimaru brought his face up. He laughed and motioned his hand as several guards attacked at Kouga. Aki and Sesshoumaru immediatly killed them as Kouga walked forward, Tenimaru had lowered his mouth back down to Kit's neck, as Kit closed her eyes bracing herself for pain. Kouga knocked Tenimaru away from Kit and, without thinking, marked her neck. "AAAAHHH!" Kit cried out as the pain washed across her neck and then faded away. Kouga looked at the mark forming on her neck in surprise.

"What did I...do?" Kouga asked himself in surprise, Kit was knocked out from the different pieces of pain rakcing her body and now, Tenimaru was pretty pissed off.

"You took my mate from me...NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Tenimaru yelled as he drew a sword and rushed at Kouga.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: Phew that was a busy chapter, sorry.**

**Aki: FINALLY I CAN READ IT!**

**Kit: Ya, anyways, TTYL **

**Kit and Aki**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kouga jumped away and Aki jumped in. She was growling at Tenimaru, she was pissed off, more than she ever was before. She had blocked him with her arm, luckily she used the side that had the bone closer to the skin so the cut wasn't as bad.

"You're going to die, you took my friend twice, tried to kill me and my friends, and I'm not going to let you live, even if it kills me." Aki growled.

"You're too weak to fight me." Tenimaru growled.

"You wish!" Aki pushed him away and nailed him up against the wall. "What should I do, hmm?" Aki asked. "Slowly cut though your neck?"

"Aki, stop, you're going to bleed to death." Sesshoumaru said. Aki wasn't listening. Tenimaru was looking at her in fear, true fear.

"Well, answer me!" Aki growled.

"No, you're going to get away from me!" Tenimaru growled.

"Wrong answer!" she pressed her arm farther into his neck. "Try again." Sesshoumaru walked over to Aki and touched her shoulder, she whipped her head around to face him, with her arm still on Tenimaru's neck. "Don't interfere." Aki growled.

"Stop, right now." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, he took my friend away from me twice and for that he dies, along with his whole damn tribe!" Aki growled, everyone was too busy looking at Aki to notice Kit was up.

"Aki, stop!" Kit said. Aki looked at Kit. "He does deserve to die...but it's not fair...to pick on people...weaker then...you are." Kit said. Aki smirked at Kit.

"That's true, but he's still going to die." Aki said.

"Aki, enough." Sesshoumaru said more forcefully.

"Fine, get stronger before you come try to kill us again." Aki said, she walked over to the door and disappeared down the hallway. Sesshoumaru followed, after he picked up Kit, to take to Kagome. Before Kouga left he stabbed Tenimaru in the heart with his sword and left it there as a sign to people who tried to take the person he loved away from him, were going to die. He walked down the hall and soon caught up with Sesshoumaru and Aki.

"Here, I'll take Kit." Kouga said. Sesshoumaru handed Kit over to Kouga.

"Where's your sword?" Aki asked. Kouga looked at his waist. "You killed him didn't you?" Aki asked. "Dammit! I wanted to!" Aki yelled slightly tweaked, Sesshoumaru smiled, she was back to herself again.

"Thanks for coming...and getting me." Kit said as she passed out.

"What the hell did she think we were going to do? Let that ass make her his mate!" Aki asked. "Hell no! Kouga's even better than him, which isn't saying to much!" Kouga glared at her and Aki grinned back. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"You know, you're going to die if you keep using sarcasm like that." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll just have to take that chance!" Aki said. She heard an arrow whizz through the air. She couldn't move because it was shot from too close, luckily it only got her arm. There was a girl standing there with a bow, she was glaring at them. "Who the hell are you!" Aki growled.

"Takimura, Tenimaru's sister." she growled. Aki looked at Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"Can I kill this one?" Aki asked sweetly.

"If we say 'no' are you going to listen?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nope!" Aki said, she was grinning.

"Go a head." Sesshoumaru said. Aki nodded and soon she was right in front of Takimura.

"You're much weaker than your brother, maybe you should have looked up to him more." Aki said, she extended her claws and cut her head off before Takimura could do anything to stop her. "Why do I always get the weak ones?" Aki pouted.

"Because, you're to nice." Kouga answered.

"Oh, you wanna see nice?" Aki growled. She was shaking her fist at him.

"Like you could catch me!" Kouga said.

"Like hell I could!" Aki growled, as she said it blood squirted out of her mouth.

"Alright, we'll contiune this fight later." Sesshoumaru said, sounding like he was a father breaking up a child's spat, he grabbed Aki and began to drag her away. "Stop struggling." he said.

"No! I don't want to wait until later to finish this fight! I can finish it right now! Come here wolf boy!" Aki yelled, Sesshoumaru was putting more distance between Aki and Kouga. "You know this seems oddly familar." she said.

"Yes it does." he said.

"I remember now! I jumped on your shoulders while you were talking to some ambassadors and you flipped me onto the ground and dragged me away." Aki said.

"I remember." Sesshoumaru said. "Then I threw you into the lake when I was done talking to them." he recalled. "Well you had been in the lake once before."

"Yeah and Zala held my camera for me, where is it anyways?" Aki asked.

"That's a good question." Sesshoumaru said. "You'd have to ask Zala, she was the last one that had it." Aki nodded.

"Man, I'm tired." Aki said. "Can we hurry this trip up?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru smiled and picked her up. "Hey! I didn't mean that way!" Aki growled at him.

"The cloud then?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"OOO! Yeah yeah!" Aki said, she acted like a kid who just gotten asked if they wanted candy. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and the cloud formed at his feet. He didn't put her down. "You can put me down you know." Aki said.

"Maybe I don't want to." Sesshoumaru said as he smirked.

"Well do it anyways!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru put her down and she sat down on the edge of the cloud with her legs hanging off. She was looking down at the ground. "Look there's Kit and Kouga!" Aki said. "HI!" she yelled down. Sesshoumaru looked. Kouga and Kit didn't hear her.

"You act so much like a child." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well in case you didn't know I didn't have much of a childhood so I'm making up for it now." Aki replied.

"That's one of the things I love about you though." Sesshoumaru said. Aki blushed but she was facing away from him so he didn't see it. _I wish he wouldn't do that!_ Aki thought. "Quiet now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking, got a problem, Mr. Fluffy?" she asked. Sesshoumaru lightly kicked her in the back. "Hey!" she said. "You know if I didn't know better I would pushed you off this cloud!" Aki said.

"No you wouldn't. You love me too much." Sesshoumaru teased as he laughed. Aki blushed again. _There he goes again! When I get off this cloud he's going down!_ Aki thought again. Soon they were at Sesshoumaru's castle and Aki hopped off the cloud. They got there before Kit and Kouga.

"We're back!" Aki yelled, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha all ran out from various doors. "Wow, that's a cool reaction..." Aki said, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do it again! Do it again!" Aki said, Sesshoumaru smiled at her childness.

"Are you alright? Where's Kit? And Kouga? And...where's your shirt?" Kagome asked. Aki laughed. She tired hard not to laugh to hard. But it didn't work and she fell to the ground laughing.

"Hahahaha!" Aki said, everyone started at her. Soon she was emitting no sound at all and some blood dripped out of her mouth.

"Uh...shouldn't we try to stop her from laughing?" InuYasha asked.

"I'll gladly volunteer!" Miroku said, he walked over and started groping Aki. She stopped laughing and punched him, no one noticed but Sesshoumaru also punched him.

"Perverted monk!" Aki growled. Miroku rubbed where Aki hit him.

"No need to hit me twice." Miroku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't." Aki said. "Mr. Fluffy, did you hit him?" Aki asked. He was looking away whistling as InuYasha leaned over to Kagome.

"Why did Sesshoumaru hit him?" he asked. Kagome sweatdropped.

"You don't know?" Kagome asked.

"If I did I wouldn't ask." InuYasha said.

"Nevermind then." Kagome said.

"Oh by the way Kit's fine, just kinda tired, and Kouga's bringing her here." Aki answered.

"Alright now there's one question left. Why doesn't Sesshoumaru have a shirt on?" Kagome asked. Aki looked over to Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye.

"KAGOME! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" Aki yelled. "I went after him and Kouga to go get Kit and I started bleeding so Sesshoumaru took his shirt ogf and put it over my gaping wound you idiot!" Aki growled in one breath.

"Alright, I was just wondering!" Kagome said defensivly. Aki rolled her eyes and walked down the hall way that led to her room. Sesshoumaru walked to his room and put a shirt on, then he grabbed one of the boxes he had hid in the back of his closet and walked around looking for Aki. Soon he found himself outside and at the lake.

"There you are." Sesshoumaru said, Aki looked over.

"Yeah, it's been a while so I came out. It doesn't look different but it feels different." Aki said.

"Yes it does. Wanna see what it looks like when you see it from overhead?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You're bribing me with the cloud aren't you?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Sesshoumaru said.

"It worked to." Aki replied, she walked over and Sesshoumaru formed the cloud. They rose about 50 feet over the surface of the lake. "Wow, it's beautiful." Aki whispered. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Just like something else I know." Sesshoumaru said. Aki blushed, it was too dark for him to see it though. "Aki, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time now, and well, now I have the chance, but I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me. Although, I think I'll take my chances. Aki, will you marry me?" Aki blinked a couple of times.

"Yes!" she said as she tackled him. "Oops!" Aki asked. The splashed into the water. Kit and Kouga were walking by when they saw a giant splash of water.

"What was that?" Kit asked. Then they saw two heads pop up, one had silver hair and one had black.

"Aki and Sesshoumaru!" Kouga asked. They laughed, Aki and Sesshoumaru were laughing so they didn't hear Kit and Kouga.

"They make a cute couple." Kit said softly. Kouga nodded.

"Who would have thought?" he asked, they walked back inside the castle before the two dog demons noticed them. "Now we tell no one of this and we just might live." Kouga said sarcasticly. Kit nodded tiredly as they split up to their seperate rooms, hearing the other demons coming in laughing.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAuthors Notes: _

_Aki: I can't belive I did that! _

_Kit: AWWWW! _

_Aki: Great...she thinks it's cute! _

_Kit: It was! lol We don't own InuYasha or anything but the plot and the OC's! _

_Aki: Hit the stupid button and review!_

_Kit: BTW, this was the last chapter of The Major Disasters, but just wait. There might be a sequel -wink-_


End file.
